FROM KOREA TO UBUD
by Flying White Unicorn
Summary: JunMyeon dan Yixing Liburan ke Bali? Satunya arogan n super dingin, satunya lagi gak bisa bahasa inggris (apalagi bahasa Indonesia) tapi sok tahu nya minta ampun. Berawal dari patah hati dan putus asa mereka mencari harapan baru di tanah sipiritual Bali. SULAY FANFICTION INDONESIA! SULAY MOOD ON Chapter 14 END
1. Chapter 1

**Selamat datang di fanfiction sulay ku yang baru!**

 **Chapter 01**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

…

Pertalian darah bukanlah hal yang paling mendasar dalam hidup manusia, sesungguhnya hal yang paling mendasar adalah keyakinan. Yakin kepada Tuhan, yang menjadikan alam semesta penuh dengan kharisma dan misterinya. Keyakinan pada perasaan yang membawa manusia terkadang dalam batas ambang jurang kehancuran hatinya atau pada sebuah kemenangan dalam hati yang biasanya disebut dengan cinta yang bersambut.

Mobil putih dengan suara musik genre _Rock and Roll_ melaju kencang. Pemilik di dalam nya sedang mencoba tertidur dan supir sekaligus manajernya menarik-narik kupingnya mencoba memasukkan isi kertas yang dia baca ditengah alunan musik yang berkali-kali membuyarkan konsentrasinya untuk membaca dan menyupir.

" Hyung jadwalku sudah beres kan?."

" Ya setelah sore ini sudah _clear_ , jadi kan mengkosongkan jadwal malam ini?."

" Ya jadi."

" Jadi kau akan hadir di pesta ulang tahun pacarmu itu?."

" Hyung, ku tahu kau adalah abang kandung ku, tapi cobalah bersikap professional sebagai manajerku."

" Ya, aku hanya kurang suka dengan laki-laki glamor satu itu. Aku menyesal mengenalimu dengannya."

" Hyung cepat atau lambat aku pasti mengenalnya dunia kami sama. Lagipula karna itu kita cocok, kalau kau suka dia malah aku akan marah."

" JunMyeon! Cobalah serius, semua orang mengatakan kau hanya tunggu kena batunya saja."

" Ya Hyung, akan kutunggu apakah batu itu akan datang kepadaku atau aku yang akan melempar batu itu ke mereka."

" Jaga sikapmu JunMyeon, kau adalah penyanyi dan aktor terkenal. Kau tidak boleh bertindak sembarangan."

" Ya Hyung, aku hanya menyukai tantangan."

Manajer sekaligus abang kandung dari penyanyi terkenal itu diam tidak menanggapi jawaban adiknya. Ia hanya berharap yang terbaik buat adiknya.

.

.

JunMyeon mengganti bajunya kembali dan segera masuk dalam _talk show_ yang mengundangnya. JunMyeon yang terkenal akan wajah dingin dan angkuhnya melambaikan tangan ke arah kamera.

" Kim JunMyeon! Sehat?."

" Tentu, kau?."

" Tak pernah sebaik ini, ku dengar kau baru saja bermain di flem terbarumu benar?."

" Ya benar, kerjasama team yang baik selalu menghasilkan sesuatu yang baik juga."

" Kalau dukungan dari pihak luar? Kudengar saat ini kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan Xi Luhan penyanyi solo yang sedang popular saat ini, benar?."

" _No comment_."

" Aha, misterius Kim JunMyeon! Dibalik senyum nya yang tipis mungkin pemirsa bisa menilai sendiri benar atau tidak nya kabar tersebut yah haha. _Okay_ lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya…."

Senja yang mulai berdamai dengan bumi membawa warna jingga dan redup dilangit yang sedang dipandangi JunMyeon. Ia sudah berganti pakaian dengan yang lebih santai untuk menuju ke pesta kekasihnya Xi Luhan.

" Hyung maskerku mana?."

" Ini sudah kupersiapkan. Tapi apa ada guna nya?."

" Maksud hyung?."

" Kau tahu kan pesta itu pasti penuh dengan media masa yang meliput. Dan mereka semua menantikan kedatanganmu. Mau kau pakai masker atau wig sekalipun pasti mereka mengenalimu."

" Biarlah Hyung, aku dan Luhan memang tidak mengkonfirmasi hubungan kami. Tapi mereka bisa menilai sendiri jalinan asmara kami."

" Kau ini, aku tidak mau kau jadi sasaran berikutnya Luhan? Ku dengar dia senang hubungan tanpa status."

" Hyung, simpan ketakutanmu. Aku yakin dengan Luhan _okay_."

Seperti yang telah diperkirakan kilatan kamera langsung menghujani kedatangan JunMyeon ke acara masih memasang maskernya tidak memberikan lirikan mata atau pun lambaian tangannya hingga memasuki ruangan tertutup.

" JunMyeon! kesini."

" Minseok! Mataku jadi buta gara-gara kilatan kamera itu"

" Berhentilah menggosok matamu nanti jadi merah, kau datang sendirian? Mana Jongdae hyungmu? ."

" Apa tidak semakin heboh kalau manajerku ikut serta disini? Aku dekat dengan Luhan kan gara-gara hubungan kalian berdua."

" Ya sudah ku harap tadi dia ikut denganmu tapi sudahlah, ayo Luhan sudah menunggumu."

Manajer sekaligus sahabat Luhan itu menarik tangan JunMyeon ke suatu ruangan yang lebih gelap lagi di dalam. JunMyeon yang agak kesusahan mengikuti tarikan tangan Minseok.

Ruangan yang semula JunMyeon sangka sunyi itu ternyata ramai dan penuh. Entah berapa orang yang di undang Luhan dalam pesta tertutupnya itu. Luhan memang terkenal sebagai selebritis yang glamor dan senang berganti pasangan sesuai musim ketenaran seseorang. JunMyeon melihat Luhan yang sedang asik berbincang dengan pria berambut _blonde_ tinggi dan putih sangat serasi dengan Luhan yang berdiri disebelahnya dengan semangat dan penuh canda tawa.

" JunMyeon!." Luhan menyadari kedatangan JunMyeon langsung meminta izin untuk pergi dengan pria berwajah tampan itu.

" _Happy birthday deer_."

" Ah _thank you, why so late_?."

" Biasa kerja dulu sebelum kesini. Maaf _gak_ sempat beli kado."

" _oh its okay. A kiss mybe_?."

" Ha?."

" Haha _Kidding Okay_ lupakan. Ayo daritadi aku sudah menunggumu."

Luhan menarik tangan JunMyeon untuk bergabung dengan pesta sesungguhnya. Walaupun Luhan menyimpan sedikit kekecewaan dalam dirinya. Sudah lima bulan mereka menjalin hubungan tapi JunMyeon tidak pernah memberikan ciuman ataupun lainnya. Luhan menganggap sifat dingin dan kurang peka JunMyeon sebagai daya tarik untuknya.

Minseok menawari JunMyeon minuman yang langsung di tolak olehnya. Ia harus tetap sadar kalau tidak ingin mendapatkan masalah dengan hyungnya nanti. Luhan meninggalkan JunMyeon yang memilih duduk di sofa dan tidak mau bergabung dengannya untuk maju kedepan dan berpestaLuhan kembali menuju laki-laki dengan berwajah tampan berambut _blonde_ berbincang hangat selayaknya mereka telah dekat cukup lama. JunMyeon yang melihatnya sedikit terbakar cemburu.

JunMyeon melihat jarum jam nya ia sudah berjanji dengan Hyungnya bahwa ia tidak akan berpesta hingga dini hari. Batasnya ia sampai jam 2 saja karena esok paginya ia masih memiliki jadwal yang padat. Sudah hampir jam 2 lewat. JunMyeon masih duduk berharap bisa berpamitan dengan Luhan yang kini berbaur dengan sahabat-sahabatnya para penyanyi laki-laki dan perempuan dengan minuman di masing-masing tangan mereka. JunMyeon memutuskan untuk medatangi Luhan.

" Luhan.. Luhan.."

" JunMyeon, mari kesini. Ini Do Kyungsoo kau tahu aktor yang kemarin menang _best favourite_ itu."

" Kyungsoo.."

" JunMyeon.."

" Dan ini Oh Sehun, dia aktor pendatang baru. Kau sudah tahu dia kan." Lelaki dengan rambut _blonde_ dan tinggi itu akhirnya diperkenalkan oleh Luhan.

" Sehun.. Jadi kau JunMyeon pacar Luhan?."

" Iya."

" Oh.."

Luhan kembali melayani kawan-kawannya larut dalam mabuknya air yang diminum dan membelakangi JunMyeon yang sebenarnya ingin pamitan pulang. Sehun masih memandangi JunMyeon dari atas hingga ke bawah seperti menilai selera Luhan, sedangkan Kyungsoo tidak memperdulikan keadaan dan larut dalam tatapan mata kosong. Dia tidak meminum air ditangannya. Tapi kakinya mengikuti hentakkan musik yang mengisi ruangan tersebut.

" Kyungsoo, karna kau yang paling sadar disini, aku ingin meminta tolong sampaikan aku pamit pulang dulu dengan Luhan."

" Oh baiklah. Akan kusampaikan nanti."

" Terimakasih."

JunMyeon akhirnya menuju tempat awal dia masuk tadi kembali memakai masker dan melangkah keluar . Sorotan kamera tidak sebanyak kedatangannya tadi. Segera ia masuk kedalam mobil yang telah menjemputnya dan tertidur di perjalanan.

… **..**

Suara mesin pemanggang roti menandakan roti siap untuk dimakan oleh orang yang masih serius menulis sesuatu di sebuah buku kecil. Pria dengan tampilan agak berantakan itu menatap tulisan yang dibuatnya sendiri, menekan pensil di _dimple_ nya kemudian menulis kembali. Selesai memakan roti dan meminum air yang disajikannya sendiri pria itu melangkah keluar rumahnya yang tak kalah berantakan dengan penampilannya itu dan menyalakan mobilnya.

" _Morning Korea! Lets start today_.."

Mobil kecil merah _maroon_ dengan gantungan kuda _pony_ itu berhenti disebuah bangunan tinggi. Dengan menata dirinya sembarangan melalui spion mobilnya ia bergegas keluar dan masuk dalam bangunan itu.

" Yixing! Sini sini.."

" Aaa Jongin gimana pertunjukan _dance_ mu?."

" Jangan sebut aku Kim Jongin kalau gagal."

" Jadi aku sebut apa? _Kuproy_?."

" Huss.. Kau bisa merusak citra ku disini. Kau lagi ada proyek disini?."

" Ya! Aku lagi mau buat lagu baru buat _girlband_. Seru kan?."

" Dimana seru nya. Bagus kau kembali dance sepertiku."

" Jangan remehkan kemampuan ku Jongin. Sudah ya aku mau ke atas dulu menyerahkan demo lagu ku. _Bye bye_ Jongin _kuproy_ haha."

" Yak! _Kuproy-kuproy_ begini aku akan menjadi terkenal tak lama lagi."

Yixing meninggalkan Jongin yang masih harus masuk dalam audisi _boyband._ Ia sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu walaupun mereka sering bertengkar. Jongin dan Yixing sudah sering membantu sejak mereka masih _training_ bersama-sama hingga Yixing memutuskan untuk menyerah dan menjadi penulis lagu walaupun belum satupun karyanya yang diterima dan Jongin meneruskan masa _training_ nya.

Pintu kaca geser seakan menunggu Yixing untuk masuk. Yixing berhenti menatapnya dan mulai berdoa. Berharap kalau lagunya kali ini diterima.

" Permisi.. Ada orang disini dengan sebuah harapan…"

" Kau siapa?."

Laki-laki bermata seperti rusa menatap Yixing dengan tatapan aneh.

" Aku Zhang Yixing. Aku kemari mau menyerahkan demo lagu."

" Letak saja di meja. Kalau ingat nanti aku sampaikan ke produser."

" Ha apa?."

" Kau tuli?."

" Yak! Berani-berani nya kau menghina ku. Aku akan menunggu sampai lagu ku sampai ke tangan yang tepat!."

" Kau..Yak memang kau siapa mau satu ruangan dengan ku."

" Kau itu yang siapa!."

" Kau tidak kenal aku? Pasti ga punya tv kasihan."

" Maksudmu?."

" Xi Lu Han penyanyi yang terkenal seantero negara ini."

" Ha! Ja..Ja..Jadi kau Luhan? _OMG_!."

" Ya ya.. Sudah sana pergi. Ganggu saja! Satu lagi, kalau kau saja tidak tahu penyanyi berkelas seperti aku jangan bermimpi lagu mu itu bisa terpilih."

Sorotan mata kagum Yixing langsung berbuah kembali menjadi redup. Tidak menyangka kalau dia dianggap sebagai pengganggu.

" Masih disini? Sana!."

Yixing tersentak mendengar bentakkan Luhan. Dengan cepat ia menggerakkan badannya keluar menatap Luhan yang memegang _CD_ demo nya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah.

.

.

Jongin menatap sahabatnya yang sedang memegang ice cream biru dan mata yang berkaca-kaca daritadi tidak berkata apa-apa padanya.

" Yixing kau kenapa. Apa lagumu ditolak lagi?."

Yixing masih diam tidak menjawab membiarkan _ice cream_ yang dipegangnya mencair dan mengotori tangannya. Jongin yang jijik melihat pemandangan itu langsung mengambil _ice cream_ Yixing dan membuangnya. Mengelap tangan sahabatnya itu.

" Sudah kau tidak perlu bersedih. Bukannya kau sendiri yang bilang idemu masih banyak? Ditolak satu tumbuh seribu ide baru!."

" Kau tahu Jongin? Bahkan _CD_ ku tidak di dengar sama sekali. Apa separah itu karyaku?."

" Hmm. Bukan kau yang payah tapi mereka yang tidak mengerti apa itu seni tau! Kau jangan putus asa! Mereka telah rugi menolakmu."

" Jongiin huaaa…"

" Yixing kau jangan menangis begitu. Orang-orang melihatmu semua."

" Huaa.."

" _Okay-okay_ bagaimana kalau kau pergi liburan?."

" Liburan?."

" Iya, pergunakan lah kartu kredit dari orang tua mu itu. Kau seharusnya menikmati hidupmu. Baru setelah otamu kembali _fresh_ kau pulang dan tulis lagu sebanyak-banyak mungkin. Bagaimana dieku ini?."

" _Genius_! Kemana aku akan pergi bagusnya? Jeju? Tokyo?."

" Yixing pergilah sejauh-jauh mungkin kakimu bisa melangkah. Bagaimana kalau Bali?."

" Bali?. Tapi bahasaku?."

" Itu urusan nanti. Sekarang bayangkan dulu kau berenang di air tropis, melihat air terjun dan meninggalkan baju hangatmu di Korea. Bagaimana?."

" Jongiiin, aku mauuu!."

… **.**

Hari ini Junmyeon memiliki jadwal yang padat dari pagi mengisi acara hingga sore ini pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah _fashion_. JunMyeon membaca jadwal di ponselnya yang sudah dituliskan oleh Hyungnya itu. Jam dan jenis baju yang akan digunakan. Sungguh sangat melelahkan meninggat semalam ia harus berpesta bersama Luhan dan tidur di perjalanan. Ketika sampai rumahnya ia hanya memejamkan matanya sebentar kemudian pagi menyambut. Jika JunMyeon tidak benar-benar mencintai Luhan dia pasti malas untuk dating ke pesta Luhan itu. Berpesta sesungguhnya bukanlah ciri khasnya.

" Hyung, hari ini aku pemotretan sendiri?."

" Tidak, disini tertulis berdua dengan Oh Sehun. Kurasa dia artis baru."

" Oh iya aku tahu dia."

" Oh ya?."

" Dia temannya Luhan."

JunMyeon seakan menjawab pertanyaan Hyungnya yang bertanya melalui sorotan matanya. Hyungnya tahu JunMyeon orang yang sangat cuek dengan sekitarnya. Ia tidak suka berkenalan dengan para artis. Hanya Luhan satu-satunya selebritas yang menarik perhatian JunMyeon.

Tanpa basa basi pemotretan berjalan dengan lancar baik JunMyeon maupun Sehun tidak saling bertegur sapa. Setelah siap pemotretan Sehun berjalan duluan dan pergi meninggalkan JunMyeon yang masih sibuk melepas bajunya.

" Fuh.. Sombong sekali." Celetuk Jongdae

" Tidak usah dipedulikan Hyung." Jawab JunMyeon

" Yeah, Siang ini kosong empat jam. Kau mau makan dimana?."

" Aku mau ke mall, mau beli hadiah buat Luhan. "

" Hmm baiklah. Ayo."

Setelah makan siang di dalam mobil mengingat JunMyeon tidak mungkin makan di restaurant dekat mall yang ramai. Jondae dan JunMyeon masuk ke mall dengan kacamata dan masker. Mereka sudah janjian dengan salah satu cabang _Cartier_ di mall itu untuk menuju kesana.

" JunMyeon mall ini sangat ramai tahu."

" Ya tapi Cuma mall ini yang ada cabang produk yang aku mau."

" Haruskah itu?."

" Ya Luhan suka nya itu."

" Oh manjakan sajalah pacarmu itu."

JunMyeon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Hyung sekaligus manajernya itu. Ia tahu Hyung nya takut menjadi korban Luhan seperti artis-artis yang lain. Tapi JunMyeon menilai hanya Luhan yang bisa menarik hatinya. Keceriaan Luhan sangat kontras dengan dirinya yang dingin. Dan sifat glamor Luhan menjadikan Luhan sangat berkelas dimatanya.

" Silahkan masuk JunMyeon."

" Pesananku semua ada?."

" Ada tinggal kau mau pilih yang mana."

" Mungkin aku akan ambil semua nya."

Jondae terkejut dengan pernyataan JunMyeon yang ingin memborong habis pesanan nya yang semua adalah produk baru dengan harga fantastis itu.

" Jun-JunMyeon kurasa kau harus memilih satu atau dua saja."

" Tidak Hyung, aku mau kelima-lima nya. Bisa kulihat barangnya?."

Jondae membawa lima bungkus Cartier yang sudah dibayar JunMyeon menuju pintu keluar dimana mobil mereka sudah menunggu, sedangkan JunMyeon sibuk dengan ponselnya untuk mengirimkan chat kepada pacarnya untuk berjumpa.

" Hyung kita langsung ke KBS saja."

" Bukannya tadi mau ketemu dulu dengan pacarmu itu?."

" Dia lagi sibuk."

" Oh baiklah. Kau bisa tidur di mobil."

" Hyung waktuku _free_ masih berapa jam lagi?."

" kurang lebih tiga jam."

" Okay kita kerumah Luhan saja. Akan kuletak saja hadiahnya di kamarnya. Biar jadi _surprise._ "

" Hmm. _Okay_ terserahmu saja."

Mobil mereka pun meluncur ke lokasi rumah Luhan, Jondae melihat JunMyeon yang tersenyum tipis. Sepertinya Jondae harus mengikhlaskan adik semata wayangnya itu bersama Luhan.

 _ **Criit**_

Mereka pun sampai juga disebuah rumah modern yang terlihat mewah itu.

" Tumben Luhan _gak_ bawa mobil."

" Mungkin dia membeli mobil baru. Bukannya kau dan dia sama borosnya?."

" Hehe. Hyung tunggu sebentar ya aku masuk dulu."

JunMyeon mempunyai kartu akses masuk ke dalam rumah Luhan semenjak ia resmi menjadi pacarnya Luhan. I pun melangkahkan kaki nya menuju kekamar Luhan yang terletak diatas tanpa sekat itu. Luhan memang orang yang tidak suka dibatasi karena itu rumahnya terlihat tanpa sekat. Semakin kaki JunMyeon naik ke tangga ia semakin mendengar suara desahan dan kecapan ciuman. Jantungnya seakan berdegup berharap apa yang dipikirkannya tidak benar terjadi.

Disinilah JunMyeon diatas puncak tangga jurang kehancuran hatinya. Melihat kekasihnya Luhan berciuman mesra dengan Sehun model yang tadi pagi menjadi _partner_ nya di pemotretan. Entah karena kekagetannya, tidak sanggup menerima kenyataan atau kebodohannya JunMyeon masih diam melihat aksi mereka berdua yang seakan menggoreskan hatinya dengan ujung pisau. Sampai Luhan menyadari bahwa tidak hanya dirinya dan Sehun diruangan itu.

" Ju..JunMyeon…!"

Luhan memisahkan badannya yang sudah menjadi satu dengan Sehun dengan baju yang acak-acakan berdiri kaget seakan tersambar petir.

" _Happy birthday_ Luhan."

JunMyeon meletakkan hadiah-hadiahnya di atas tangga tempat ia berdiri kemudian turun kebawah dengan kehancuran hatinya.

… **..**

Sudah seminggu ini Jondae bekerja bagaikan dengan mayat hidup. JunMyeon yang aslinya sudah pendiam dan dingin kini tambah bagaikan tidak ada roh dalam dirinya. Ia bekerja seperti biasa tapi lebih parah tanpa komunikasi dan langsung meminta jadwalnya untuk di _full_ kan.

" JunMyeon, kau tidak boleh begini. Apa-apanya kau langsung menyetujui album baru, membintangi dua flem dan satu _series_ sekaligus."

" Maaf hyung."

" Okay JunMyeon! Hentikan! Sudah cukup. Keluarkan saja perasaan patah hatimu itu. Aku tidak mau kau mati di depan kamera."

" Tidak mungkin hyung."

" Oh _shit_! JunMyeon, tolong aku memohon padamu _okay_. Kalau begini kau bisa membunuh karier mu sendiri bahkan dirimu juga."

" Aku hanya ingin menyibukkan diri."

" _No_ , kau bukan mau menyibukkan diri tapi kau mau melupakan Luhan!."

" Hyung!."

" Apa? Apa aku salah?."

JunMyeon terdiam mendengar perkataan Hyung sekaligus manajernya itu. Memang begitulah adanya. Dia yang sedang patah hati tapi tidak ingin dikasihani.

" Aku ingin liburan saja hyung., boleh?."

Jongdae menatap adiknya, orang yang mencintai pekerjaan dan selalu total dipekerjaannya itu terlihat lemah dan tak berdaya.

" Negara mana yang kau mau tuju? Biar aku uruskan. Eropa?."

" Aku mau ke Bali. aku mau mencari ketenangan spiritual disana."

" Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Dua minggu _off_ cukup?."

" Boleh."

 **TBC**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _There's a world out there that we should see_

Yixing menyapu seluruh pandangannya, menurut travel yang di pesannya saat berada di Korea ia sudah aman sampai dengan Hotel berbintang yang megah. Disinilah dia dilobi hotel megah berbintang lima yang dibayarnya dengan kartu pemberian orangtuanya yang kaya raya. Seharusnya yang dirasakan Yixing adalah holiday _mood on_ , tapi begitu kakinya turun dari mobil yang dipesan oleh travelnya di Korea dan meninggalkannya ia hanya diam saja menatap isi lobi hotel yang rata-rata berisikan orang barat itu. Yixng bingung harus mengatakan apa pada resepsionis yang menatapnya dari jauh sambil tersenyum. Ia tidak bisa bahasa selain bahasa Korea.

 _Aku harus bagaimana ini._ Yixing bergumam dalam hatinya, menyesali mengapa ia mengikuti saran dari Jongin sahabatnya yang _somplak_ itu.

Alunan suara musik bali terdengar di dalam lobi, harum bunga kemboja putih pink tercium di hidung JunMyeon. Baru saja sampai hotel ia sudah mendapatkan ketenangan dalam dirinya sendiri. JunMyeon meletakkan tas nya dan menuju resepsionis yang sudah menyambutnya dengan senyum hangat.

" _Good morning, what can I do for you_?."

" _Morning, I want you to chek this my booked room_."

" _Okay wait a minute_."

" _Okay_."

JunMyeon menunggu resepsionis sambil melihat sekelilingnya, terlihat seorang pria dengan penampilan acak-acakan baju yang kebesaran dan tampang kebingungan membawa selembar kertas seperti miliknya. JunMyeon bisa menduga bahwa laki-laki muda itu juga berasal dari Korea seperti dirinya dilihat dari kertas travel yang dibawanya. Pria yang dilihatnya itu akhirnya melihat dirinya juga dengan cepat JunMyeon membuang muka nya. Liburannya bisa berantakan bila ada orang Korea yang mengenalinya sebagai artis disini.

" Permisi.. Permisi.."

" Err _Sir, I think he talk to you_."

Mau tidak mau JunMyeon menoleh ke laki-laki yang mengajaknya berbicara dengan menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangannya.

" Ya kenapa?."

" Syukurlah kau dari Korea juga. Aku sudah sangat putus asa tadi." Yixing terlihat bahagia hingga matanya berkaca-kaca

" Hmm."

" Mau kah kau membantuku? Tolong aku tidak tahu harus bicara bagaimana dengannya tentang kamarku."

" Hmm."

JunMyeon mengambil kertas yang dipegang Yixing dengan kasar dan berbicara dengan resepsionis untuk dicarikan juga _bookingan_ kamarnya.

" _Okay Sir, this for you and this for your friend_."

" _He's not my friend and thank you_."

JunMyeon menyerahkan kunci kamar Yixing dengan sedikit melemparnya. Yixing yang terkejut berusaha mengambil kunci yang dilempar JunMyeon kepadanya.

" Te-Terimakasih." Yixing membungkukkan badannya.

JunMyeon yang tidak peduli pada tindakan Yixing segera meninggalkan Yixing menuju _lift_ hotel. Yixing melihat JunMyeon pergi hanya terdiam cepat-cepat ia mengikuti JunMyeon masuk ke dalam _lift_. JunMyeon menyadari kedatangan Yixing cepat cepat menutup lagi setengah wajahnya dengan tangannya.

" Apa lagi?!." Bentak JunMyeon

" Aku Cuma mau tanya kamarku lantai berapa?."

" lantai tiga."

" Oh terimakasih. Tapi kenapa kau daritadi menutupi wajahmu? Kau sakit gigi? Atau hidungmu terlalu besar jadi kau malu?."

" Yak! Hidung siapa yang besar!." JunMyeon melepas tangannya dari muka nya.

Yixing melihat JunMyeon sejelas-jelasnya. JunMyeon yang menyadari dipandangi Yixing segera menutup wajahnya kembali dan membuang mukanya.

" Kurasa hidungmu tidak besar, hanya kepalamu saja yang kebesaran." Yixing menilai JunMyeon dengan lugu.

" Yak! Kau ini sudah ditolong sekarang menjelek-jelekkanku. Kepalamu lebih besar!." JunMyeon segera menggeser badannya agar lebih jauh dari Yixing

" Hu seperti artis terkenal saja gayanya." Gumam Yixing perlahan yang masih terdengar oleh JunMyeon

" Memang kau tidak mengenaliku?."

" Memang kau siapa? Presiden Korea selatan?."

" Anak ini! Tapi sungguh kau tidak mengenaliku?."

" Ya aku tidak tahu kau siapa. Pria dengan kepala sebesar kau siapa yang kenal."

" Tuhan berilah aku kesabaran!. Yak apa dirumahmu tidak ada TV apa?."

" Tidak ada. Memang kenapa semua orang berbicara tentang TV dirumahku?."

" Pantas saja. Aku ini Kim JunMyeon! Artis terkenal di Korea. Mana _handphone_ mu."

JunMyeon langsung merebut ponsel yang sedang dipegang Yixing.

 **Ting!**

 **3** **rd** **Floor**

JunMyeon segera menyambungkan WIFI hotel dengan ponsel Yixing dan menuliskan kata kunci namanya di _Google_. Semula ia sangat cemas bila ada orang Korea yang mengenalinya di Bali tapi kini ia menjadi emosi melihat Yixing yang tidak mengenalinya sama sekali dan mengatainya kepala besar. Yixing mengikuti JunMyeon dari belakang khawatir karena ponselnya dibawa oleh JunMyeon orang yang mengaku-ngaku artis terkenal itu. Takut ponselnya dibawa kabur oleh orang yang tidak dikenalinya itu.

" Lihat ini ketenaranku!." JunMyeon menyerahkan ponsel Yixing kembali tepat di depan mata Yixing agar dia bisa segera membaca isi yang berada di dalam layar ponsel itu.

Yixing membaca judul-judul artikel _Google_ tentang Kim JunMyeon. Langkah kakinya tanpa disadarinya mengikuti JunMyeon yang mencari nomor kamarnya. Dengan semangat ia memilih membuka artikel pertama yang berada dipaling atas.

" Kim JunMyeon aktor sekaligus penyanyi terkenal. Si dingin berwajah tampan." Yixing berhenti membaca dan menatap JunMyeon dari belakang mencoba menilai judul artikel yang dibacanya.

" Lebih cocok si garang berwajah antagonis" Gumam Yixing yang masih terdengar juga oleh JunMyeon

JunMyeon berhenti berjalan mencoba menahan emosinya dan melanjutkan mencari nomor kamarnya.

" Kim JunMyeon terlihat di Airport setelah dicampakkan oleh Xi Luhan. Haha pantas saja emosi rupanya lagi putus cinta haha." Yixing tertawa dengan keras

" Yak! Dengar ya! Aku tidak dicampakkan dan aku tidak sedang putus cinta! Dan berhenti mengikutiku sampai kamarku ." Ucap JunMyeon emosi.

" Haha lihat lihat fotonya ini kau memakai baju sekarang ini dengan wajah yang sangat menyedihkan. Lihat koemntar-komentar orang juga mengatakan kau kasihan dan kau terkena batu nya." Yixing masih membaca artikel dalam layar ponselnya.

" Daripada kau menyibukkan orang lain. Bagus kau cari kamarmu dimana." Ucap JunMyeon menahan geram.

Yixing melepaskan pandangannya dari layar ponselnya menatap JunMyeon yang sedang terbakar emosi dengan pandangan tidak bersalahnya. Ia baru menyadari dia belum menemukan kamarnya sendiri. Cepat-cepat dia melihat nomor kamarnya dan melihat ke kiri kanan, depan belakangnya.

" Ini nomor kamarku. Rupanya kamar kita berhadapan yah pria yang dicampakkan. Haha. Aku masuk dulu ya bye bye." Yixing meninggalkan JunMyeon yang masih di depan kamarnya.

Setelah Yixing masuk ke dalam kamarnya JunMyeon menendang-nendang dinding kamarnya di depan, belum pernah dia merasa sekesal ini seumur hidupnya.

.

.

JunMyeon masuk kedalam kamarnya merebahkan badannya di kasur kamarnya membuka siaran TV lokal dan membisukan suaranya. Kamarnya terhirup bau segar kemboja yang ia cium di depan lobi tadi. Ia sangat menyukai wangi bunga itu. JunMyeon membuka bajunya dan membiarkan dirinya bertelanjang dada. Menatap atap kamarnya mengingat kembali pesona mantan pacarnya dan kenangan terakhir melihat mantannya sedang berciuman mesra dengan pria lain. JunMyeon memejamkan matanya mencoba menghapus bayangan tersebut, mencoba mencari hal lain yang kuat di dalam perasaannya. Ia malah mengingat pria yang kini menempati kamar di depan kamarnya yang membuat dirinya kesal setengah mati. JunMyeon melempar bantalnya ke depan dan memutuskan untuk mandi dan bersiap-siap untuk keluar menyambut pesona Bali.

Yixing menatap kamarnya dengan mata terbelak, sangat berbeda jauh dengan kamar di rumahnya yang berantakan. Yixing melihat ke jendela kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan jalanan depan hotelnya di Kuta Bali. Yixing melihat banyaknya turis yang sedang berjalan membawa papan _surfing_ dan mengendarai motor di jalan. Berharap dia secepatnya akan seperti mereka. Yixing berpikir untuk mandi dulu atau segera pergi keluar. Ia memikirkannya sangat lama, sesungguhnya waktu itu bisa ia gunakan untuk mandi dan bersiap. Tapi ia terlalu malas untuk beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi nya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaian nya saja dengan cepat. Ia tidak ingin liburannya habis banyak hanya di dalam kamar saja.

 **Clek**

Yixing membuka pintu kamarnya bertepatan dengan JunMyeon yang juga keluar dari kamarnya. JunMyeon dengan cepat membuang mukanya begitu melihat orang yang membuatnya kesal keluar dari kamarnya.

Yixing yang bersikap biasa saja tidak menyadari bahwa laki-laki disebelahnya dalam _lift_ itu bernapsu ingin menggulungnya dalam koper dan mencampakkannya di ombak pantai kuta yang tinggi. JunMyeon mengenakan kacamata hitam, kemeja putih ketat pendek yang berlapis baju putih juga didalamnya dan celana pendek berwarna khaki.

Penampilannya yang modis sangat bertolak belakang dengan penampilan Yixing yang mengenakan kaos biru muda kebesaran dan celana pendek hitam. Yixing membandingkan penampilannya dengan laki-laki disebelahnya itu. Berpikir kalau pria setampan dan sekeren ini saja dicampakkan apalagi dia yang tidak menjaga penampilan. Pantas saja yang dekat dengannya selama ini hanya Jongin. Orang yang juga tidak terlalu mempedulikan penampilan.

 **Ting!**

JunMyeon dengan langkah penuh percaya diri keluar dari lift menuju resepsionis untuk menitipkan kuncu kamarnya. Yixing mengikuti kelakuan JunMyeon, dan kembali mengikuti JunMyeon menuju luar hotel.

" Yak kau berhenti mengikutiku!."

" Siapa yang mengikutimu. Aku-aku kan mau kesana juga."

" Ya sudah kau duluan saja sana."

JunMyeon sudah mempunyai tujuan hari ini dia hanya akan berjalan disekitaran kuta sambil mencari nomor Indonesia agar dia bisa tetap berinternetan untuk menggunakan GPS dan mencari tempat penyewaan motor untuk turis. Keesokan harinya baru dia akan menjelajahi Bali. Hingga ia memutuskan cukup.

Yixing yang kini berjalan di depan JunMyeon tampak kebingungan tapi ia terlalu malu untuk bertanya pada JunMyeon satu-satunya orang Korea yang dikenalnya disini. Yixing melihat ada keramaian di gang sebelah kirinya. Ia segera masuk ke dalam berpikir positif ia akan menemukan sesuatu yang seru.

JunMyeon melihat pria urakan yang mengetawainya tadi masuk ke dalam gang kecil. JunMyeon membaca papan kanan kiri di dalam gang itu. Bar, mini Pub, tattoo, Billiard. JunMyeon menarik bibirnya kesamping ia menilai kalau pria itu sok tahu dan hanya masuk-masuk saja tidak tahu tujuan. JunMyeon tidak melayan Yixing dan segera melanjutkan perjalanannya kedepan.

JunMyeon menunggui ponselnya yang sedang sudah berisi kartu Indonesia itu untuk diaktifkan internetnya oleh orang yang menjual kartu. Di dalam pikirannya membayangkan kalau pria menjengkelkan itu sedang di bully oleh pria asing yang berbadan lebih besar darinya ataupun di jambret oleh seseorang. JunMyeon membuang pikirannya. Tidak seharusnya dia memperdulikan orang yang tidak dikenalinya apalagi orang itu sangat menjengkelkan baginya. Tapi pikiran khawatir tidak juga hilang. Setelah ponselnya selesai ia memutuskan kembali ke gang kecil yang dimasuki Yixing tadi. Beruntung dia memilih untuk pergi liburan ke Bali Indonesia, yang sudah pasti tidak ada media masa Korea mengikutinya sampai sini. Andai mereka tahu JunMyeon masuk ke dalam gang kecil ini pasti sudah heboh.

JunMyeon mencari-cari pria yang menjengkelkan disetiap tempat di dalam gang itu tapi ia belum juga menemukannya.

" Menyusahkan saja."

" Kyaaak!."

JunMyeon berlari mendengar suara teriakan, ia hanya menduga teriakan itu berasal dari pria yang dicarinya. Dan memang betul teriakan itu berasal dari mulut Yixing.

" Kau-Kau kenapa? Siapa yang mengganggumu?." JunMyeon mengatur napasnya setelah berlari

" Aku tadi lihat ada tikus besar sekali!."

" Yak! Kau ini. Ayo keluar dari gang ini. Kuta sangat menawan kau malah berada di gang gelap seperti ini." JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing dengan kesal.

Yixing mengikuti langkah JunMyeon dengan tersungkur-sungkur. JunMyeon masih menarik tangan Yixing hingga diluar jalan Kuta yang ramai. Orang-orang melihat mereka dengan gemas seakan melihat pasangan yang sedang menarik tangan pasangannya karena tidak mau berhenti merengek meminta dibelikan sesuatu di toko.

JunMyeon menghentakkan tangan Yixing yang dipegangnya.

" Aduh.."

" Kau tujuanmu sebenarnya kemana?."

" A-Aku tidak tahu."

" Kau ini." Geram JunMyeon

" Hiks.."

" Kalau mau pergi liburan itu _searching_ dulu tempat wisata yang bisa kau kunjungi! Tahu mu apa sih bodoh!."

" Hiks..Hiks.."

JunMyeon yang baru menyadari pria yang ditariknya tadi menangis langsung diam. Ia tidak menyangka kalau kata-katanya melukai pria tadi.

" Kenapa kau menangis?."

" Kau! Aku memang bodoh! Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa! Puas!."

Yixing pergi meninggalkan JunMyeon dengan masih menangis.

" Menyusahkan saja. Presiden Korea harus memberiku penghargaan karena aku sangat peduli dengan sesama rakyat Korea." Gumam JunMyeon yang langsung mengejar Yixing.

" Kenapa lagi?." Tanya Yixing sesegukan

" Baiklah aku minta maaf _okay_. Begini saja sebagai permintaan maafku. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi menjelajahi Bali bersama-sama?."

Yixing menghentikan langkahnya dia memang butuh JunMyeon. Sungguh kini pun dia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya untuk kembali ke hotelnya. Tapi pergi dengan JunMyeon berarti harus menahan sakit hati oleh kelakuan arogan dan sombong JunMyeon. Memang Yixing punya pilihan lain? Tidak.

" Baiklah aku mau."

" Okay tapi dengan syarat, kau harus mengikuti tujuan yang mau kutuju. Tidak boleh komentar dan banyak bising."

" Hmm okay, tapi makan kau tanggung juga kan?."

" Anak ini! Baiklah."

" Yippie! _Okay lets go_."

 **TBC**

… **.**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **YESSS IM BACK! WKWKW**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripachuka Siip kulanjutkan wkwk. Baca n review terus yah^^!**

 **Guest iya banyak typo makasih yah udah ingatin^^**

 **Yxingbunny Sip baca n Review lagi yah^^!**

 **Kerdus susu Aku jadi ga sabar juga (?) wkwkkw**

 **Guest Iya Luhan kali ini aku bikin beda dari 2 FF sulay ku yang lain. Maafkan aku Luhannie T.T**

 **YuKilla-Kira haha dia bukan belikan tas tp perhiasan gtu Cuma dalam box berbentuk tas gitu hehe^^ Yixing is back terus rindukan Yixing^^ iyah Jongdae memang lebih muda tapi kelakuan dia banyak lebih mature dari umurnya makanya aku punya inisiatif jadikan dia kakak JunMyeon ^^**

 **YoorieKun Baca terus ya kaka^^**

 **Cumi-Cumi Siip terus baca dan review yah^^**

 **Guest Penasaran? Ayo baca terus lanjutannya hihi ^^**

 **Saklawase Sip next nya comment yah lebih kurangnya suhu hahah ^^**

 **Anson Horee disukai Anson FF nya hehe baca terus n jangan lupa review yah bro^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _Take my hand close your eyes_

 _Where we stop nobody knows_

Yixing menatap punggung tegap JunMyeon yang sedang berbicara dengan orang untuk menyewa motor. Sesekali JunMyeon tertawa dengan orang tersebut. Yixing tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan karena Yixing tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Dia hanya tersenyum dan melambai-lambai jika orang yang diajak ngobrol JunMyeon mengajaknya tertawa juga.

" Wah, orang-orang disini ramah sekali yah."

" Ya memang penduduk di Bali terkenal ramah dan _open_ dengan turis."

" Andai aku bisa berbicara dengan mereka." Yixing menyesali dirinya yang dulu tidak belajar bahasa Inggris dengan sungguh-sungguh.

" Sampai Korea nanti ambil kursus bahasa Inggris. Itu penting tahu!."

" Cih sombong baru punya keahlian sedikit."

" Keahlianku banyak. Kau saja manusia tanpa talenta di dunia ini."

" Yak kau saja belum tahu siapa aku."

" Memang kau siapa?."

" Aku? A-Aku.. Aku Zhang Yixing!."

" Siapa itu.. seperti nama kuda."

" Yak! Sialan. Tunggu saja nanti aku lebih terkenal daripada kau."

" Ya aku akan menunggu saat-saat itu. Kuharap sebelum kiamat terjadi."

" Dasaar.. laki-laki ini. Sabar Yixing kau harus sabar." Yixing menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

JunMyeon senang melihat Yixing yang terbakar emosi karena dirinya. Dia merasakan sudah membalas dendamnya karena dikatai si kepala besar.

Setelah JunMyeon mendapatkan kunci motor yang di sewakannya dia memberikan helm kepada Yixing.

" Ini kau pakai helm _pink_ ini. _Pink_ tidak sesuai untukku."

" Kenapa harus _pink_ aku tidak mau! Aku suka warna biru biar serasi dengan baju-bajuku."

" Yak anak ini! Mereka Cuma ada sisa helm hitam dan _pink_ ini. Kau pakai warna _pink_ dan jangan membantahku! Ingat syaratku atau kau jalan sendiri."

Mau tidak mau Yixing akhirnya mengambil helm yang diberikan JunMyeon dan mengenakannya dengan wajah cemberut. JunMyeon menahan tawa melihat Yixing menggunakan helm wanita berwarna _pink_ kecil sesuai dengan wajahnya yang kecil itu. Yixing tampak seperti wanita _tomboy_ yang mengenakan baju kebesaran.

" Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu." Tanya Yixing

" Ani. Baiklah hari ini kita akan ke..ke.."

" Ke? Kemana?."

" Berisik! Aku juga lagi berpikir ini. Memang kau pikir ini tanah kelahiranku jadi aku langsung tahu."

" Iya..Iya hu gitu saja marah."

" Hu.. Baiklah karena sudah sore kita hari ini berkeliling di sekitaran Kuta saja. Nanti _sunset_ baru kita ke pantainya."

" Kalau begitu sih tidak perlu sampai sewa kendaraan. Jalan kaki juga bisa." Yixing cemberut mendengar rencana JunMyeon yang ternyata hanya berjalan sekitaran Kuta.

" Ya..Ya besok baru kita jalan seharian sampai kulitmu itu coklat kalau perlu. Mau naik apa tidak?." JunMyeon sudah siap diatas motor menunggu Yixing naik.

" Baiklah, daripada ga ada pilihan."

" Yak anak ini! Masih mending kau ku ajak. Ini pegang _handphone_ ku, ini namanya Google map. Lihat tujuan kita yang berkedip-kedip ini. Posisi kita yang panah hijau ini, jadi tugasmu melihat posisi kita untuk bisa sampai ke tujuan tanpa tersesat. Kalau belok ke kanan bilang ke kiri bilang. _Arraseo_?."

" Ne.. Begini saja kucing juga bisa." Jawab Yixing

" Hmm kita buktikan saja kau lebih pintar daripada kucing atau sebaliknya."

Dua orang Korea itu akhirnya pergi dengan motor sewa. Yang di depan mengendarai motor dengan hati-hati dan belakangnya sibuk memusatkan pandangannya ke peta di layar ponsel sambil sesekali melihat kiri kanan jalan yang ramai.

" Woaah.. Lihat bangunan itu sungguh unik sekali!." Teriak Yixing semangat

" Ya namanya juga Bali. itu namanya Pura tempat agama Hindu sembayang dan melakukan adat mereka tapi itu termasuk pura kecil nanti kita lihat pura yang lebih besar lagi." Jawab JunMyeon

" Kau sudah pernah ke Bali?."

" Belum."

" Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu."

" Aku tidak bodoh seperti.. Maksudku aku senang mencari informasi di internet. Rata-rata _traveller_ melakukan itu kecuali kau."

" Oh begitu.."

Yixing kembali melihat layar ponsel JunMyeon dan matanya menatap bingung. GPS menunjukkan kata-kata Salah jalan dan memintanya menekan tombol untuk mencari jalan ulang.

" Er.. Jun..JunMyeon.."

" Apa."

" Sepertinya kita salah jalan. Tadi seharusnya kita belok ke kiri tapi sepertinya sudah kelewatan haha!." Yixing tertawa garing ia tahu ia akan diamuk oleh laki-laki yang sedang membawa motor itu.

" YAK ANAK INI!."

.

.

.

.

 _A sunset is the sun's fiery kiss to the night_

Ombak menerjang pasir dengan bersuara lantang. Beberapa orang menghindari airnya dengan duduk semakin jauh dari bibir pantai dan beberapa orang lain dengan tertawa bahagia menyambut ombak besar itu dengan papan ditangannya. Yixing dan JunMyeon duduk diantara batas air ombak dan pasir yang mengering. Kaki mereka terkena ombak sedangkan pasir yang mereka duduki tetap kering sehingga celana mereka tidak basah. Menatap senja di pinggiran pantai Kuta yang semakin lama semakin berwarna jingga.

" Wah cantik sekali." Ucap Yixing kagum

JunMyeon tidak menanggapi perkataan Yixing. Dia hanya menatap matahari yang semakin turun dalam diam.

" Fotokan aku."

" Apa?."

" Kau tolong fotokan aku berlatar _sunset_ itu. Ini." Yixing menyerahkan ponselnya dan maju kedepan untuk mengambil gaya.

JunMyeon yang merasa diganggu ketenangannya oleh Yixing menatap kesal pria di depannya yang sudah membelakanginya.

" Cepat fotokan sebelum gelap."

" Iya. Ini sudah."

Yixing menatap foto hasil JunMyeon. Walau JunMyeon memotonya sembarangan dan tidak ikhlas tapi hasil fotonya sangat bagus.

" Kau berbakat sekali." Ucap Yixing tulus

" Sudah kubilang bakatku itu banyak kau saja yang tidak ada bakat."

" Hu menyesal aku memberikanmu pujian."

Merekapun kembali menikmati senja di pantai Kuta. JunMyeon mendapat kenalan penduduk lokal dan bercerita tentang surfing dan berjanji nanti akan mencoba nya. Yixing yang membeli minuman dan sekarang berdebat dengan ibu penjual satu bahasa Korea satu bahasa Lombok mengenai minuman yang di inginkan Yixing tapi tidak dimengerti si Ibu.

…

 _It's a quiet and peaceful place and a fitting place_

 _For the remains of this greatest of sea tragedies to rest_

Pagi ini Yixing sangat bersemangat. Ia telah duduk di meja sarapan hotel sambil membaca brosur wisata yang ada di meja lobi hotel. JunMyeon telah berjanji akan membawanya ke Pura Ulun Danu Bratan. Yixing telah mencari di Google tentang lokasi tempat mereka akan datangi itu. Rupanya Pura itu merupakan pura yang terletak di tengah-tengah air. Dan tak jauh di pura itu terdapat gunung yang sangat tinggi hingga ujungnya tertutup kabut dan awan karenanya suhu disana dingin.

JunMyeon mendatangi meja Yixing membawa sarapannya dan menyerahkan ponselnya.

" Ini kau lihat baik-baik layar ponsel ini. Aku tidak mau tersesat nanti. Tujuan kita itu adalah bagaikan dari ujung ke ujung."

" Iya kemarin kan aku sudah minta maaf. Aku berjanji tidak akan terjadi lagi."

" Aku tidak percaya janjimu, sepanjang jalan nanti pasti banyak pemandangan yang membuat kau tidak fokus jadi ku ingatkan kau ya. Kalau kau membuat kita tersesat akan kuturunkan kau di jalanan. Dan aku akan menggantikanmu dengan kucing yang bisa baca GPS."

JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan pandangan mengancam. Yixing membalasnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

" Baiklah ku anggap kau mengerti. Makan cepat sebentar lagi kita akan pergi."

Yixing kembali semangat, kata-kata JunMyeon mengatakan mereka akan pergi sebentar lagi membuat dirinya semakin tidak sabar menjelajahi Bali. Inilah pengalamannya pergi sendirian dan sangat jauh. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Suatu saat nanti ketika ia pulang ia akan menceritakan kepada Jongin bagaimana liburannya yang sangat menakjubkan termasuk juga bertemu dengan Kim JunMyeon artis terkenal yang kini menjadi teman travelnya.

Perjalanan yang sudah disangka JunMyeon akan melelahkan itu benar-benar membuat pinggang JunMyeon dan Yixing mau patah. Selama perjalanan Yixing tidak berani melirik kiri kanan jalan berlama-lama. Yixing sempat melihat mereka melewati persawahan, mencium udara dingin dan segar. Melihat sepintas banyak bunga kertas berwarna warni yang tumbuh di sekitaran jalan. Yixing menepati perkataannya untuk tidak membawa mereka tersesat. Disinilah mereka seakan sudah sangat jauh dengan udara Kuta yang hangat, mereka disambut oleh udara dingin seperti kembali ke Korea.

Gapura coklat dengan tema Bali yang sangat menonjol menyambut kedatangan mereka. Yixing menatap JunMyeon dengan bangga. Seakan membuktikan dirinya bisa dipercaya sebagai penunjuk jalan. JunMyeon yang tidak menanggapi Yixing memilih langsung masuk ke dalam gapura dan mengantri tiket masuk ke dalam. Yixing menatap kesal JunMyeon.

" Ini tiketmu. Terserah kau mau kemana nanti sejam lagi kita berjumpa lagi parkiran tadi."

JunMyeon menyerahkan tiket Yixing kemudian masuk duluan meninggalkan Yixing yang sibuk dengan alat fotonya.

" Ya sudah kalau begitu." Yixing melangkah masuk ke dalam dengan pasti. Yixing melihat isi yang menajubkan. Kanan kiri terdapat pura dan satu pura yang sangat menawan Yixing. Membuatnya ingin melihat ke dalam dan memfotonya. Belum lagi niat Yixing terlaksana tangannya sudah ditarik oleh JunMyeon.

" Yak kau ini sembarangan saja. Disini tidak boleh sembarangan. Ini termasuk tempat suci. Disitu ada bacaan tidak boleh masuk kau malah mau kesana."

" Aku mana tahu. Kenapa tidak ada tulisan hangulnya agar aku mengerti."

" Yak anak ini!. Kau ikut di belakangku dan jangan sok tahu."

Yixing mengikuti langkah JunMyeon. Ikut berhenti di sebuah pintu pura dan melihat JunMyeon yang diam dengan tangan seakan bertapa dan mata tertutup dalam berdirinya. Yixing yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dilakukan JunMyeon memutuskan untuk diam menunggu dan duduk di rumput. Yixing menatap sekitarnya banyak anak-anak lokal yang berfoto dengan riang bersama sahabatnya. Yixing sangat ingin seperti itu agar memiliki kenang-kenangan nantinya.

" Kau nyaman sekali disana. Tidak tercium bau?." Tanya JunMyeon membuyarkan lamunan Yixing

" Bau? Bau apa?."

" Kau tidak lihat rumput itu sedang diberi pupuk kandang? Haha."

Yixing baru melihat beberapa orang berpakaian putih menaburkan pupuk kandang di rumput-rumput seperti yang sedang didudukinya. Dengan cepat Yixing bangkit menahan malu. Memeriksa apakah celananya kotor atau tidak. JunMyeon masih mentertawakan Yixing dengan bahagia. Kemudian meninggalkan Yixing untuk maju kedepan.

Yixing mengikuti JunMyeon sambil memotret kanan kirinya. Terkadang memotret belakang punggung JunMyeon yang terlihat sama tampannya dengan wajahnya. Walau Yixing merasa kesal dengan JunMyeon tapi ia tidak bisa menampik pesona JunMyeon. Beberapa orang baik lokal maupun turis juga memandangi sosok JunMyeon yang terlihat sempurna dengan kemeja hitam bunga-bunga dan kacamata hitamnya. Kulit JunMyeon yang bersih dan wajahnya yang tampan. Bahkan ditengah bangunan unik dan terkesan kuno ini kharismanya sangat kuat.

" Kenapa kau melamun? Lihat itu Pura Ulun Danu."

Yixing bangkit dari lamunan sosok JunMyeon yang berkharisma melihat objek yang di sebutkan JunMyeon. Tidak pernah Yixing melihat pemandangan sebegitu indah dan magisnya seperti yang dilihatnya di depan. Pura yang berdiri ditengah-tengah danau itu dengan latar gunung yang berselimut kabut.

" Lihat uang ini, jadi Negara ini mengikon kan uang lima puluh ribu mereka dengan Pura yang kau lihat sekarang. Sama kan." JunMyeon menunjukkan uang lima puluh ribu Indonesia kepada Yixing.

" Wah sama. Hebat sekali."

" Ya."

" Kau mau tolong aku memfotokan aku disini?."

" Hmm."

JunMyeon memfotokan Yixing seperti biasa dengan setengah tidak ikhlas namun hasilnya bagus. Yixing melihat hasil fotonya dengan semangat.

" Kau tidak mau foto juga?."

" Tidak. Cukup terekam di kepalaku saja."

" Apa bedanya melihat di internet kalau begitu. Berdiri disana biar aku fotokan untuk kenang-kenangan."

Yixing mendorong JunMyeon kedepan dan memaksanya untuk bergaya. Yang dijawab JunMyeon dengan tatapan ingin membunuh. Akhirnya JunMyeon berdiri di depan dengan pandangan kesamping. Yixing mengambil fotonya. JunMyeon terlihat tampan walaupun dia tidak tersenyum dan melihat ke kamera. Yixing kini mengagumi objek yang di fotonya.

" _Excuse me, can I take photo with you_?."

Seorang wanita bertampang bule dengan mata hijau menatap JunMyeon seakan berharap.

" _Okay, where do you come from_?."

" _Kyaa thank you. Im from Germany_. _Can you help me_?." Wanita _bule_ itu menyerahkan ponselnya kepada Yixing.

" Fotokan aku dengannya." JunMyeon berbicara pada Yixing untuk menyampaikan maksud wanita _bule_ itu.

Yixing mengambil ponsel wanita itu dengan kesal. Dan memfotokan JunMyeon dan wanita itu. JunMyeon melingkarkan tangannya ke bahu wanita itu dan tersenyum menghadap kamera.

" Dasar.. Tadi saja jual mahal waktu ku foto. Sekarang genit-genit."

Yixing kembali menyerahkan ponsel iphone itu kepada wanita bule tersebut.

" _OMG thank you very much. You're so handsome.. A handsome tourist. Where do you come from_?."

" _Thank you, Im from south Korea_."

" _Okay I wish see you next_.."

JunMyeon membalas dengan senyuman membiarkan wanita _bule_ itu pergi. Yixing yang tidak lagi memperdulikan JunMyeon sibuk mengambil foto Pura Ulun Danu. JunMyeon menatap Yixing yang tumben tidak bising dan sok tahu. JunMyeon tidak mau mengambil pusing harusnya dibersyukur pria urakan itu sudah bisa tenang dan jinak, kembali ia memusatkan kedamaian menatap Pura yang berdiri dengan tenang diatas air itu.

.

.

Yixing masih membisu di tengah makan siang mereka di daerah sekitar pura. Memakan apa yang di hadapannya dengan tatapan tidak senang.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Ani."

" Wah wah kalau kau diam begini rasanya dunia ini bergoncang."

" Maksudmu?."

" Ya bagaikan keajaiban dunia."

" Berisik!."

" Haha sensitive."

" Kau yang sensitive. Selalunya marah-marah saja."

" Itu kan karena kau yang memancing emosiku."

" Huuh.."

" baiklah setelah ini kita akan kembali ke hotel dan meletakkan motor disana, kita akan jalan sepanjang Kuta-Legian. Bagaimana?."

" Terserahmu saja. Memangnya aku punya tujuan."

" Bagus."

Yixing menatap kesal JunMyeon, laki-laki yang tidak peka itu membuat dirinya menjadi marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa dia harus sakit hati melihat JunMyeon merangkul wanita asing. Yixing teringat senyuman JunMyeon ketika difoto tadi. Sungguh membuat dirinya gerah sendiri. Dicocoknya garpu pada ikan yang akan disantapnya itu untuk melepas kegeraman hatinya. JunMyeon melihat perbuatan Yixing menatap heran akan laki-laki di depannya itu. Walaupun ia melakukan sesuatu yang mengerikan menyobek-nyobek daging ikan dengan garpunya ia tetap menggemaskan dengan wajah geram nya. JunMyeon tertawa pelan melihat kelakuan Yixing.

… **.**

Dengan berjalan kaki sekarang mereka berjalan ditepian Kuta hingga legian. Berfoto di momumen bom Bali. JunMyeon kini tanpa di minta sudah menyuruh Yixing untuk memotokan dirinya di monument, di jalan Kuta. Membeli beberapa baju di toko-toko branded, JunMyeon memilihkan baju buat Yixing sehingga penampilan Yixing yang semula urak-urakan menjadi lebih klimis dengan kemeja pantai yang pas dengan tubuhnya dan celana pendek yang sesuai. Memotong rambut Yixing dengan gaya rambut yang lagi tren. Mengubah gaya Yixing sebenarnya tidak masuk dalam agenda JunMyeon tapi ia sangat risih melihat Yixing yang urak-urakan.

" Apa menurutmu gaya rambut ini cocok untuku?." Tanya Yixing kepada JunMyeon yang menungguinya dengan membaca majalah _style_.

JunMyeon melihat Yixing mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah yang ia baca. JunMyeon tertegun melihat penampilan Yixing yang menjadi menarik dengan gaya rambutnya dan pakaiannya yang kini sangat cocok untuknya.

" Kau kenapa?. Bagus ya?." Tanya Yixing penuh harap

" Tidak! jidatmu kelihatan sangat lebar sekarang. Tapi bagaimana lagi sudah terlanjut. Ayo kita lanjut jalan."

JunMyeon meninggalkan Yixing dibelakang yang menatapnya dengan kesal.

" Jidatku lebar? Kepalamu itu yang besar." gumam Yixing kesal

JunMyeon memilih-milih gelang anyaman, Yixing menungguinya. Sebenarnya dia lebih ingin masuk ke toko yang menjual makanan oleh-oleh. Terlalu cepat memang untuk membeli oleh-oleh tapi ia ingin mencoba makan makanan khas Bali.

JunMyeon memilih gelang anyaman, teringat ia pergi ke toko branded membeli lima gelang untuk Luhan. JunMyeon memilih satu gelang anyaman berwarna hitam biru dan satu lagi berwarna hitam merah.

" Mana tanganmu?." Tanya JunMyeon dingin

" Ha?." Yixing yang masih sibuk melihat toko oleh-oleh terkejut.

JunMyeon menarik tangan kiri Yixing dan mengenakan gelang anyaman hitam biru di tangan Yixing. Terlihat ditangan JunMyeon sudah ada gelang anyaman serupa tetapi berbeda warna.

" Kalau kau hilangkan sebelum kita kembali ke Korea habislah kau." Ancam JunMyeon dan langsung meninggalkan Yixing yang masih bingung.

Kaki Yixing seakan mau lumpuh karena perjalanan yang mereka tempuh sangat jauh. JunMyeon sangat hobi berbelanja dan menghabiskan uangnya untuk hal-hal tidak berguna. Yixing memilih menghabiskan uang rupiahnya untuk makanan dan minuman yang menemaninya selama berjalan.

" JunMyeon.. Apa hotel kita masih jauh?."

" Kau belum ingat-ingat juga daerah disini?."

" Bagaimana mau ingat kalau keluar kau hanya menyuruhku melihat layar ponselmu saja."

" Hmm. Kita sudah di daerah hotel kita. Itu lihat di depan sana."

" Oh syukurlah. Aku sudah tidak sanggup berjalan lagi."

" Malam nanti kau mau keluar?."

" Kemana?."

" Kita ke café. Kudengar kalau malam hari turis-turis banyak berkumpul di café saling berkenalan dan bercanda."

" Kau bercanda ya?."

" Maksudmu?."

" Aku kan tidak mengerti bahasa mereka. Lagian bukannya turis memang tipe idamanmu?."

" Maksudmu?."

" Ya wanita _bule_ di pura tadi."

" Oh.."

" Jadi betul seleramu itu _bule_?."

" Apa pedulimu?."

" Ya sudah, selamat bersenang-senang aku mau tidur saja malam ini."

" Ya sudah!."

Yixing meninggalkan JunMyeon berjalan duluan dengan langkah terseok-seok karena sudah capek. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi percakapannya tadi bersama JunMyeon membuat dirinya kesal sendiri.

.

.

Yixing terbaring di kasur kamar hotelnya. Menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di sekitar selimutnya. Seakan marah terhadap JunMyeon.

" Dasar si kepala besaaar!."

…

Malam di Kuta Bali bukanlah akhir dari suatu hari melainkan awal dari suatu hal baru. JunMyeon sudah bersiap-siap keluar kamarnya. Ia akan menuju café yang sudah di lihatnya dari internet. JunMyeon membuka pintu kamarnya melihat pintu Yixing yang tertutup. Berjalan maju mengenakan topi hitamnya dan turun kebawah.

Yixing menganti saluran TV dengan kesal. Ia tidak suka menonton TV karena itu dia tidak memiliki TV dirumahnya. Malam ini akan menjadi deritanya karena dia pikirannya sibuk membayangkan JunMyeon dikelilingi wanita-wanita _bule_ yang _sexy_.

" Huh apa peduliku dia dikelilingi wanita." Yixing memutuskan untuk beranjak ke jendela kamarnya menatap jalanan yang ramai orang lalu lalang dan pantai kuta di depan yang tidak terlihat karena gelap.

Yixing menyadari sesosok pria dengan punggungnya yang tampan sedang berjalan dari bawah hotelnya menuju trotoar jalan. Yixing tahu si empunya punggung itu siapa. Sudah pasti JunMyeon. Tanpa berpikir Yixing menyambar baju yang dibelinya tadi dengan JunMyeon dan celana pendek juga sepatu langsung menuju bawah.

Yixing berlari cepat menuju arah jalan JunMyeon tadi mencoba menemukan sosok punggung tampan tersebut. Jodoh pasti bertemu, Yixing akhirnya menemukan sosok JunMyeon yang berjalan perlahan dengan topinya menatap kelayar ponselnya. JunMyeon berhenti di sebuah café dan masuk kedalam. Yixing mengikuti kelakuan JunMyeon. Masuk kedalam dan duduk di posisi yang bisa memantau JunMyeon.

JunMyeon tampaknya sudah menemukan sekelompok turis muda yang sedang bercerita hangat. Yixing yang tidak mendengar dan tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan hanya melihat kelakuan JunMyeon yang tertawa-tawa. Pelayan mulai menanyakan minuman pada Yixing dengan bahasa Inggris. Yixing yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa menunjukkan sebotol minuman secara sembarangan dan langsung dijawab anggukan oleh sang pelayan.

Setelah botol minuman yang dipesannya datang, Yixing melihat café itu semakin ramai dan orang-orang banyak tertarik dengan JunMyeon terutama turis-turis wanita yang mengenakan pakaian pantai. Darah Yixing terasa panas. Diteguknya minuman yang terasa panas membakar tenggorokannya.

Menemukan hal dan orang baru merupakan obat yang paling manjur untuk melupakan sesuatu hal yang menyakitkan hati. JunMyeon tampak sudah larut dalam kelompok anak muda dari Australia yang sedang bercerita tentang destinasi mereka. Saling bertukar informasi tentang tempat wisata hingga membandingkan harga. Sedang asiknya bercerita tentang Pura Ulun Danu JunMyeon mendengar seseorang meneriakkan namanya.

" JUNMYEOOON!."

" Yixing? Bagaimana kau bisa sampai kesini?."

" Jadi begini seleramu itu? Wanita dengan baju pantai melambai-lambai begini? Kau lihat dadanya rata begitu? Dadaku juga lebih rata tahu!."

" Yixing kau mabuk? Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan ayo kita kembali ke hotel."

JunMyeon meminta izin kepada teman-teman barunya dan menggotong Yixing yang masih meracau.

" Kau ini diam coba! Sini naik ke punggungku."

JunMyeon menaikkan Yixing ke punggungnya. Untung Yixing sangat ringan sehingga JunMyeon kuat menggendongnya.

" JunMyeon.."

" Apa.."

" Kau tahu hal paling menyedihkan di dunia ini apa?."

" Melihat pacarmu berselingkuh mungkin?."

" Salah. Itu bukan hal menyedihkan tahu. Tapi itu hasil dari kesalahanmu."

" Maksudmu?."

" Kau tidak mungkin diselingkuhi kalau kau memilih pacar yang benar. Dasar JunMyeon bodoh."

JunMyeon yang menyadari Yixing mabuk hanya diam terima dirinya dikatai. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing memang ada benarnya juga. Bahkan Hyungnya sendiri sudah memperingatinya, tapi ia tetap bersikeras untuk melanjutkan hubungannya dengan Luhan.

" Jadi apa hal paling menyedihkan di dunia ini?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Hal paling menyedihkan di dunia ini adalah.. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang tapi seseorang itu hanya sebatas punggungnya saja yang bisa kau miliki."

" Hmm maksudmu?."

" Entahlah JunMyeon.."

Yixing terdiam dan JunMyeon ikut terdiam.

" JunMyeon…"

" Ne.."

" Terimakasih telah menggendongku. Aku suka punggungmu.."

Yixing akhirnya tertidur dalam mabuknya. Tangannya masih terangkul erat di leher JunMyeon.

" Ne. sama-sama Yixing." JunMyeon menjawab perkataan Yixing dengan pelan dan tersenyum.

 **TBC**

… **.**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW, FAV, FOLLOW KAKA^^***

 **( MAKIN BANYAK CHAPTER MAKIN NGELUNJAK YAK MINTA NYA WKWK)**

 **FOLLOW AND FOLLBACK INSTAGRAM YUK DI deaskye ENTAR BILANG YAH YANG DARI FF N USERNAME FF NYA SIAPA BIAR AKU FOLLBACK KALAU GA NANTI AKU GA TAHU T.T KAN KITA BISA BERGOSIP DISANA WKWK (DASAAAR WANITA^^)**

 **YXINGBUNNY Aku juga bikinnya sambil ngakak wkwk^^**

 **SAKLAWASE Iya syukurlah kalau ga ada hambatan fast update terus^^.. Aku bukan orang Bali aku pernah liburan di Bali n semua tempat yang aku datangi bakal muncul di FF ini termasuk beberapa pengalaman aku sendiri wkwkwk^^ aku juga pengen balik lagi ke Bali tapi jauh banget dari kotaku T.T**

 **QWERTYXING Terimakasih yah sudah suka. Aku terhura^^ muaach**

 **CHLOE Ayo lanjutin lagi! Jangan patah semangatkamu pasti BISAAA hihihi^^**

 **GUEST haha aku ga rajin Cuma kurang kerjaan aja makanya rajin update wkwkwk^^**

 **YUKILLUA-KIRA Iya kesukaan Luhan kan Cartier sampai jadi ambasador nya hihi. Tosh dulu sepemikiran kita soal Jongdae^^ wkwk masa sih? Wah aku ga tahu loh soalnya aku ga pernah baca Naruto. Btw tim7 itu siapa? Aku tahunya trans7 aja poor me T.T**

 **ANSON haha memang rela ichingnya ditemenin jongin? Hahai**

 **NAI haha cian jongin kesayangan kyungsoo^^**

 **KIMDRA hehe iya uda FF lain lagi baca n review yah semoga cocok^^**

 **MINIEZHANG Haha Siip**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _Where we go we don't need roads_

 _And where we stop nobody knows_

Yixing mengucek-ngucek matanya, perutnya terasa bergejolak ingin mengeluarkan isinya. Secepat kilat Yixing pergi ke kamar mandinya. Setelah sepenuh sadar Yixing mencoba mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian semalam. Bagaimana dia terakhir berada di café memata-matai JunMyeon dan kini berakhir di kamarnya. Yixing mencoba _flashback_ ingatannya, Ia meminum air dari botolnya dengan sangat banyak menendang-nendang meja bar dengan heboh karena menahan amarah melihat JunMyeon dikelilingi wanita-wanita _bule_. Kemudian….

" _Jadi begini seleramu itu? Wanita dengan baju pantai melambai-lambai begini? Kau lihat dadanya rata begitu? Dadaku juga lebih rata tahu!."_

Yixing menutup mulutnya yang terbuka sendiri karena kaget. Yixing tidak menyangka darimana ingatannya datang mengatakan hal yang sangat memalukan itu kepada JunMyeon dan bagaimana dia bisa berakhir di kasurnya sendiri tanpa mengingat caranya pulang ke hotel. Yixing menggoyangkan kepalanya tidak menenemukan ingatannya lagi, ia menatap jam di kamar hotelnya sudah jam Sembilan pagi. Mungkin JunMyeon sudah dibawah untuk sarapan. Yixing cepat-cepat mandi, dia tidak mungkin diam dikamar hingga JunMyeon mengetok kamarnya untuk memulai perjalanan wisata mereka. Itu akan menjadi sangat canggung mengingat ingatan perkataannya yang terakhir dia katakana pada JunMyeon.

.

Yixing memandang sekeliling dan menemukan pria tampan itu sedang memakan sarapannya dengan pandangan di layar ponselnya. Yixing mendatangi JunMyeon dengan piring sarapannya.

" Pagi.." Sapa Yixing malu-malu

" Oh sudah sadar?." JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan mata dinginnya

" Ya.."

" Katanya tidak suka pergi ke café kenapa datang juga? Menyusahkan saja."

" A-Aku tidak sengaja saja kesana."

" Oh kakimu bagus sekali memilih tempat secara tidak sengaja." JunMyeon menyinggung Yixing.

Yixing yang lugu tidak tahu sedang disinggung hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

" Jadi kita kemana hari ini?." Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Hari ini kita akan melakukan hal yang seru di Nusa dua. Bawa baju ganti kita akan mandi dipantai dan main _wave_ sana aku sudah memesan tempatnya."

" Siap _Boss_ ."

… **.**

Yixing lega seperti biasa JunMyeon masih galak padanya menandakan Yixing tidak melakukan hal-hal memalukan lainnya. JunMyeon tidak ada menyinggung apa-apa tentang perkataannya yang aneh semalam ketika mabuk. JunMyeon bahkan tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yixing yang masih mengomeli warna helm nya yang menurutnya tidak _matching_ dengan bajunya.

" Sejak kapan kau tahu _matching_ kan baju dengan helm?."

" Tetap saja aku tidak suka. Aku suka warna biru pokoknya aku tidak mau lagi pakai helm itu!."

Nusa Dua disinilah mereka sekarang. Tempat _resort_ megah yang memiliki berjuta pesona didalamnya. Yixing melepaskan helm _pink_ nya yang akhirnya tetap dipakainya juga dan menatap sekeliling. _Resort_ yang dikelilingi bunga lavender dan bunga kertas.

" Wah cantik sekali. Kenapa kita tidak menginap disini saja."

" Kita? Kalau aku sih memang memilih Kuta karena ingin belajar _surfing._ Kalau kau aku tidak tahu ya."

" Aku? Aku karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

" Sudah kuduga."

Yixing tidak memperdulikan JunMyeon ia melangkah masuk kedalam resort itu. Dan JunMyeon yang meminta izin ke penjagaan sekaligus menunjukkan reservasi yang telah dia lakukan.

" Yixing, kau lihat? Disini pantai terbersih di Bali."

" Wah.. Aku mau mandi disana JunMyeon."

" Sabar. Kita harus keujung dulu."

" Buat apa?. Kau sudah pernah melihat karang?."

" Karang? Apa itu?."

" Ayo kutunjukkan."

JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing dengan ringan tidak seperti biasa. Yixing yang mulai merasa JunMyeon tidak kasar hanya bisa tersenyum kesenangan.

Yixing melihat ombak menerjang berbatuan yang disebut JunMyeon sebagai karang. Pemandangan yang sangat indah. Tidak cukup rasanya Yixing untuk cepat pergi dari sana tapi JunMyeon sudah menarik tangannya.

" Ayo nanti wajahmu merah terkena sengatan matahari." Ucap JunMyeon

Yixing tersenyum dan mengangguk mengikuti JunMyeon yang kini membawanya ke daratan dengan hamparan bunga-bunga kertas dan bunga berwarna kuning.

" Aku suka bunga kertas walau dia tidak wangi."

" Kenapa?."

" Karena dia harus bersama-sama batang lain agar terlihat cantik. Coba kau bayangkan hanya sebatang saja yang keluar bunga. Pasti tidak semenarik ini."

" Hmm."

" JunMyeon fotokan aku diantara bunga dan patung itu."

" Hmm Okay."

JunMyeon memfotokan Yixing yang berwajah bahagia.

" Ini." JunMyeon menyerahkan kamera Yixing

" JunMyeon ayo kita _selfie_." Ajak Yixing

" Hmm.. Tidak mau."

" Ayolah.. _Please_.."

" Baiklah.."

Mereka berdua pun selfie berlatar bunga kertas dan patung yang besar. mengambil setidaknya lima foto dalam berbagai ekspresi wajah.

" Haha liat kepalamu besar sekali menutupi wajahku." Ucap Yixing melihat hasil selfie mereka.

" Yak! Kau saja itu posisinya dibelakang kepalaku."

" Haha."

" Huh! Ayo kita ke tempat yang sudah ku reservasi."

" Baiklah..Baiklah.."

Merekapun kini menuju tempat yang sudah dipesankan oleh JunMyeon.

.

.

Yixing tidak pernah melihat JunMyeon bertelanjang dada seperti ini. Dia menjadi malu sendiri. Melihat badan JunMyeon yang bagus dengan _abs_ tersusun apalagi punggung JunMyeon yang membuatnya mabuk kebayang itu secara langsung tanpa ditutupi sehelai kain. Yixing masih mengenakan kaosnya malu sendiri dengan badannya yang tampak lebih kecil daripada JunMyeon.

" Kenapa kau belum siap-siap? Katanya kau mau mandi di pantai?."

" Aku..Aku begini saja.."

" Katanya tadi kau Cuma bawa celana dan perlengkapan dalam saja. Mau telanjang nanti sepanjang jalan?. Cepat buka bajumu!."

" Tapi..Tapi.."

JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan mata tajamnya. Yixing menjadi takut dan melepaskan bajunya. Kini Yixing menutupi badannya dengan tangannya.

" Kau pikir kau perempuan apa. Kenapa malu sendiri menutupi badanmu. Ayo kita pergi."

JunMyeon meninggalkan Yixing dibelakang, sebenarnya dia juga menjadi malu sendiri menatap badan Yixing yang mulus dan kecil seperti wanita. JunMyeon mengalihkan pikirannya kenapa dia menjadi tersipu melihat Yixing membuka baju nya.

JunMyeon menyeburkan dirinya di dalam air pantai yang hangat. Di ikuti Yixing yang ikut menyeburkan dirinya.

" Kau bisa berenang apa tidak?."

" Tidak."

" Yak! Tadi kau begitu semangat ketika kubilang akan mandi di pantai. Kalau tidak bisa berenang buat apa?."

" Aku kan bisa main air saja seperti ini."

Yixing masuk dan keluar dari air membuat JunMyeon melihatnya tersenyum.

" Dasar aneh."

Yixing menjulurkan lidahnya kepada JunMyeon sebagai balasan.

" Sini kau kuajarkan berenang." JunMyeon meletakkan tangannya di dalam air seperti menahan sesuatu.

" Maksudmu?."

" Aku akan menahan badanmu dan kau gerakkan kakimu seperti orang berenang. Cepat sini dadamu ku tahan ditanganku."

" Ke..Kenapa kau mau pegang dadaku?!." Yixing histeris menutup dadanya

" Yak! Siapa yang mau pegang dadamu! Kubilang kan melatih kau berenang. Lagipula kau kan laki-laki kenapa wajahmu merah begitu."

" Lihat sendiri wajahmu juga merah!."

" Ini-Ini karena sinar matahari! Cepat sini!." JunMyeon mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menarik Yixing untuk mengikuti apa yang dikatakannya.

Yixing mengikuti instruktur JunMyeon dengan malu-malu. JunMyeon yang kini menahan badan Yixing menjadi salah tingkah karena tangannya besentuhan dengan dada Yixing. Cipratan-cipratan air mengenai wajah JunMyeon.

" Sudahlah! Memang kau ini tidak ada yang bisa kau kerjakan di dunia ini secaea benar!." JunMyeon melepaskan tangannya membuat Yixing masuk ke dalam air.

" Yak! Kau JunMyeon! Kau mau membunuhku!."

" Sudahlah! aku mau berenang, kau jangan jauh-jauh. Tahu diri tidak bisa berenang. Kalau sudah capek naik saja duduk ditempat duduk itu."

" Tadi kau sendiri yang mau mengajariku berenang!."

" Sekarang aku sudah putus asa tahu putus asa!."

Yixing yang kesal melihat JunMyeon dengan pandangan penuh kegeraman.

JunMyeon pun berenang semakin jauh dari Yixing, sesungguhnya dia salah tingkah dengan posisi Yixing dan tangannya yang menyentuh badan Yixing. Karena itu dia memutuskan untuk menjauhi Yixing. Yixing yang masih setia dipinggir bermain ombak, menatap punggung JunMyeon yang kadang terlihat kadang tidak.

Yixing merasa bosan sendiri. Ia memilih untuk naik keatas dan duduk ditempat duduk yang telah disiapkan hotel tempat JunMyeon reservasi. Meminum air yang sudah tersedia. Yixing memakai kacamata JunMyeon yang tergeletak di meja. Hembusan angin pantai seakan menina _bobok_ kannya. Yixing tertidur dengan handuk menutupi badannya yang masih basah.

JunMyeon kembali berenang menuju bibir pantai melihat sekeliling pantai untuk mencari sesosok aneh Yixing. Panik tidak menemukan Yixing diantara air JunMyeon melihat ke tempat duduk dan menemukan Yixing tengah tertidur dengan kacamatanya. JunMyeon melangkah naik keatas. Ingin memarahi orang yang hampir saja membuatnya jantungan itu. Tapi sosok Yixing yang sedang tertidur sangatlah tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan seksama mengagumi teman travelnya itu.

" Kau kenapa?." Yixing membuka mulutnya bertanya

JunMyeon yang kaget melihat Yixing bersuara segera membuang tatapan matanya.

" Kau..Kau kenapa pakai kacamataku. Sini!."

" Huh dasar pelit."

Yixing mengembalikan kacamata JunMyeon yang menutupi matanya sehingga membuat JunMyeon tidak tahu bahwa Yixing sudah menatapnya lama. JunMyeon mengambil kacamatanya kembali dengan kasar, sesungguhnya dia sangat malu ketahuan sedang memperhatikan bahkan sedikit terpesona dengan Yixing.

" Katanya kau mau mengajakku main _wave_?."

" Gaya sekali, berenang saja tidak pandai sekarang mau main _wave_."

" Tapi aku penasaran."

" Ne..Ne cerewet, kita masuk lagi ke dalam resort hotel ini _wave_ nya ditengah."

Dua orang yang bertolak belakang itu pun melangkah masuk kedalam resort mencapai arena wave yang tersedia.

" Wah JunMyeon, hebat sekali orang itu naik diatas papan."

" Ya permainan ini bisa disebut sebagai belajar _surfing_ juga."

" Yang kau mau lakukan itu?."

" Ya, tampaknya aku harus mulai belajar dari sini."

JunMyeon berjalan ke depan bertemu dengan orang yang menjaga arena _wave_ dan berbicara tentang sesuatu hal. Yixing yang tahu diri memilih hanya duduk melihat turis-turis bermain _wave_.

JunMyeon mulai mempelajari beberapa teknik surfing disana. Yixing sangat semangat melihatnya, senang ketika JunMyeon terjatuh dan bertepuk tangan ketika JunMyeon berhasil melakukan apa yang sudah di instrukturkan.

Seorang pria Asia mendekati Yixing yang terlihat bersemangat dan menarik perhatian para laki-laki disana karena wajahnya yang tampan dan cantik secara bersamaan juga kelakuannya yang menggemaskan.

" Hai kau dari Korea?."

" Ne. Wah kau juga dari Korea? Tapi wajahmu terlihat sedikit _bule_."

"Ne. aku keturunan. Kenalkan aku Yifan."

" Yixing. Dan itu rekanku juga dari Korea namanya JunMyeon."

" Hmm.. Seperti pernah dengar nama itu."

" Ya dia artis. Coba perhatikan wahjahnya baik-baik."

" Hmm.. Kurasa aku pernah melihatnya di TV. Aku agak jarang menonton karena sibuk bisnis."

" Oh begitu.."

JunMyeon yang melihat Yixing mengobrol dengan laki-laki berwajah tampan dan bertampang sedikit _bule_ mengingatkannya dengan kejadian Luhan dan Sehun. Dengan cepat JunMyeon turun menuju tempat duduk Yixing.

" Ehem..Ehem.."

" Ha ini temanku JunMyeon. JunMyeon ini Yifan dia orang Korea juga."

" JunMyeon teman dekat Yixing. Kami berdua dari Korea menginap di satu hotel yang sama dan hubungan kami sangat-sangat dekat."

Yifan terbengong mendengar penjelasan JunMyeon yang panjang tentang dirinya dan Yixing. Yixing yang lambat mengerti tidak nyambung dengan pembicaraan JunMyeon.

" Oh begitu. Baiklah, aku menginap disini karena ada urusan bisnis. Kutinggal dulu ya. Semoga liburan kalian menyenangkan. Yixing, kuharap kita bisa bertemu lagi nanti." Yifan pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan JunMyeon.

" Ne. Bye Bye.."

" Kau ini. Jangan ngobrol dengan orang asing tahu!."

" Kau sendiri malah mencari orang asing untuk diajak ngobrol."

" Maksudmu?."

" Yang ke café?."

" Itu beda!."

" Dimana bedanya? Memang kau kenal dengan mereka?."

" Ah! Sudahlah bikin emosi saja!. Ayo kita pulang."

" Mwo? Sudah siap?."

JunMyeon meninggalkan Yixing menyambar tas nya untuk berganti baju. Yixing mengikutinya dari belakang tidak mengerti kenapa JunMyeon menjadi marah kepadanya.

.

.

Yixing mengikuti JunMyeon dengan sedikit jengkel. Ia tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya tapi JunMyeon mendiamkannya seakan marah Yixing melakukan hal yang tidak dia sukai. Mereka kini bersiap untuk menuju keluar Nusa Dua.

" Itu JunMyeon Oppa…Kyaaak Oppa JunMyeooon!."

JunMyeon yang hafal jelas nada teriakan seperti itu langsung menatap ngeri sekitarannya. Sekelompok perempuan muda yang tampaknya berasal dari Korea, China atau Jepang JunMyeon tidak yakin itu sedang menatap dan menunjukknya dengan histeris. Dengan cepat JunMyeon menyambar tangan Yixing dan mengajaknya berlari menghindari kerumunan perempuan-perempuan itu.

" Oppaaa!."

" JunMyeon siapa mereka?!."

" Jangan banyak tanya lari saja."

JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing untuk bersembunyi dibalik gapura yang agak besar. sekelompok fans yang menjerit masih mengejar hingga masuk ke dalam gapura dan hilang.

" Oppaa.."

" Mereka fansmu?." Tanya Yixing melihat sekelompok _fangirl_ s berlarian masuk kedalam.

" Sepertinya.."

" Kenapa kau hindari? Kau malah suka berkenalan dengan orang-orang asing tapi kau menghindari fansmu."

" _Okay_ dengar sebelum _judge_. Pertama aku kesini untuk liburan bukan untuk jumpa fans, kedua aku kesini sebagai JunMyeon bukan sebagai artis. Aku juga mau seperti manusia normal lainnya menikmati liburan. Ngerti?!."

" Ne. maafkan aku JunMyeon."

" Sudahlah. Ayo pergi sebelum mereka kembali. Pasti mereka menganggap aku tinggal di salah satu _resort_ disini. Baguslah."

.

.

Udara panas Bali mengiring mereka kembali menuju Kuta, sepanjang jalan Yixing masih sibuk dengan layar ponsel JunMyeon membaca GPS sambil bernyanyi. Ia merasa semakin mengenal JunMyeon dan semakin tertarik dengannya.

" Kau ini daritadi nyanyi apa sih!."

" Lagu ciptakanku sendiri."

" Pantas saja mengerikan."

" Yak JunMyeon!."

" Kalau mau menciptakan lagu itu mulai cari nada yang sesuai dengan kata-katamu."

" Eh, kau mengerti juga soal musik?."

" Aku kan penyanyi dan aktor tentu aku tahu."

" Oh begitu.. Baiklah aku akan mengikuti saranmu."

Yixing tersenyum dalam helm pink nya sambil menatap punggung JunMyeon. JunMyeon tidak seburuk yang ia sangka. Memang dia emosional dan dingin, tapi JunMyeon sangatlah seseorang yang perhatian. Senja mulai memasuki jalan yang mereka lalui. Semakin menjauh dari Nusa Dua semakin mendekati Kuta untuk kembali.

… **..**

Untuk pertama kalinya Yixing masuk kedalam kamar JunMyeon. Kamar yang sama dengan miliknya tapi berbeda suasana. Kamar JunMyeon yang rapi seperti baru pertama di datangi. Tidak ada baju yang bertebaran seperti kamar Yixing yang walau setiap hari dibereskan oleh pihak hotel tapi tetap saja berantakan begitu Yixing masuk ke kamar.

Dengan sungkan Yixing duduk di sofa kamar JunMyeon, menunggui JunMyeon yang sedang bersiap. Mereka rencananya akan keluar malam ini. Karena Yixing terlalu bersemangat dia telah siap duluan daripada JunMyeon sehingga kini ia menunggui JunMyeon dikamarnya.

JunMyeon mnyemprotkan parfum kesukaannya ujung matanya melihat Yixing dari pantulan cerminnya. Yixing melihat sekeliling kamarnya dengan pandangan kagum. JunMyeon tidak mengerti mengapa Yixing menatap kamarnya seperti itu padahal isi kamar mereka sama saja.

" Baik ayo pergi." JunMyeon berjalan duluan meninggalkan Yixing yang masih terpaku di kamarnya.

" Hey tunggu. Uh padahal daritadi aku menungguinya malah sekarang ditinggal."

Yixing berlari menyusul JunMyeon yang menuju ke _lift_.

" Kita mau kemana?."

" Kau mau kemana?."

" Aku? Aku mana tahu."

" Maksudku itu kau ada bayangankan tempat yang mau kau kunjungi malam-malam begini?."

" Hmm.. ke pantai?."

" Kau kira kita bisa lihat pantai gelap-gelap begini?."

" Uh tadi Tanya. Ke pasar oleh-oleh?."

" Okay boleh juga." Jawab JunMyeon sedikit murung

Yixing tidak menyangka bahwa idenya langsung diterima JunMyeon, sebelum JunMyeon merubah keputusannya Yixing memilih untuk diam mengikuti JunMyeon dengan senyum bahagianya.

.

Dipasar oleh-oleh Yixing langsung

" Memang kau sudah mau pulang ke Korea?." Tanya JunMyeon penasaran

" Ani."

" Lalu kenapa mau ke pasar oleh-oleh?."

" Aku mau mencoba makanan khas Bali. jadi aku mau membelinya dulu untuk kumakan sendiri haha."

" Anak ini!. Aku kira kau sudah mau pulang tadi."

" Jadi itu alasan kau diam saja sepanjang jalan?."

" Apa hubungannya."

" Ya kau sedih akan kutinggal haha."

" Simpan khayalan mu itu. Cepat pilih yang kau mau. Setelah ini kita akan cari makan."

.

Yixing dan JunMyeon menyantap makan malam mereka saling melirik satu sama lain tanpa percakapan apapun.

" Kenapa daritadi melihatku?." Tanya Yixing

" Siapa yang melihatmu! Aku hanya memandang ke depan. Geser sana jangan di depan mataku."

Yixing mempoutkan bibirnya kesal mendengar jawaban JunMyeon, ia pun mengeserkan duduknya.

" _Annyeong_.."

" _Annyeong_.. Wah kau lucu sekali. Lihat JunMyeon anak ini mirip denganku."

" Jadi maksudmu kau lucu. Hai adik kecil kau dari Korea juga? Dimana orangtuamu?."

" Ne tapi aku baru dari Alaska dan Thailand disana orangtua ku. Aku mendengar bahasa Korea makanya aku datang kesini."

" Wah kau pintar sekali. Pasti pengalaman pertualanganmu lebih banyak daripada aku. Siapa namamu?." Tanya Yixing

" Anson. Aku permisi dulu, senang bertemu kalian berdua. Kalian berdua cocok sekali mirip orangtuaku."

Anak kecil itupun pergi meninggalkan Yixing dan JunMyeon yang salah tingkah mendengar perkataan anak kecil tadi yang sangat dewasa.

" Kurasa dia memang mirip denganmu, makanya dia bilang kau mirip orangtuanya." Ucap JunMyeon salah tingkah

" Matanya juga mirip kau kalau kulihat-lihat. Mungkin kau yang mirip dengannya makanya dia bilang begitu."

" Ya mungkin."

 _Please see me_

 _Reaching out for someone I cant see_

Merekapun melanjutkan makan dalam diam, kedatangan anak kecil tadi membuat perubahan atmosfer diantara mereka. JunMyeon dan Yixing menjadi saling malu-malu. Hingga JunMyeon memberanikan diri mengajak Yixing berbicara.

" Ehem.. Kau masih ada yang mau dicari lagi?."

" Ha? Oh tidak." Yixing menjadi jinak dan pendiam secara misterius

" Bagus."

" Jadi kapan kau mau belajar _surfing_? Katanya kau memilih hotel di Kuta agar bisa belajar _surfing_." Tanya Yixing

" Kau tahu tidak cukup niat untuk belajar _surfing."_

" Ha? Aku tidak mengerti."

" Kau tahunya apa. Selain niat juga cuaca dan tinggi ombak menentukan kapan aku bisa mulai belajar."

" Oh begitu."

" Ya mungkin lusa siang sampai sore aku akan mulai. Dan kau bisa berjalan-jalan sendirian. Bawalah ponselku agar kau tidak tersesat."

" Kalau aku hanya menontonmu saja tidak boleh?." Yixing murung mendengar rencana JunMyeon.

" Rugi kau hanya duduk di pantai menungguiku. Pergilah menjelajahi Bali. gunakan _translate_ di ponselku kalau kau ingin bertanya-tanya."

" Hmm boleh.. Tapi besok kita masih jalan-jalan kan?."

"Baiklah, besok mungkin kita akan ke Garuda Wisnu Kencana, disana kita bisa menonton pertunjukan tarian Bali dan melihat hal menarik lainnya dan sorenya kita akan ke Uluwatu Ubud."

" Ubud?."

" Ya kita akan menonton pertunjukan kecak sambil melihat _sunset_."

" Kecak?."

" Ya Kecak _Dance,_ jadi itu semacam pertunjukan tarian tradisional disini. Biasanya berdasarkan kisah Ramayana. Dan kau tahu uniknya? Katanya penarinya menari dalam kondisi tidak sadar."

" Serius? Jadi mabuk gitu?."

" Yak kau ini! Bukan maksudku itu seperti mereka sedang berinteraksi dengan Tuhan atau Roh leluhur begitu. Maka itu tarian ini suka disebut mengandung unsur magis. Pasti kau suka lah nanti."

" Aku selalu suka sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan _sunset_. JunMyeooon aku tidak sabar.." Yixing mulai kembali ke sifat awalnya yang konyol

" Sabar sampai besok." JunMyeon tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yixing.

" Ubud _Im coming_!." Yixing berteriak semangat

" Cih gaya sekali sok bahasa Inggris." JunMyeon mengomentari Yixing yang terlihat bahagia.

 _Yes Ubud, we are come._ JunMyeon tersenyum dalam diamnya.

 **TBC**

… **.**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Anson hahahaha cia ciaa ^^**

 **Nichi Ga tenang aja ini kan Rate T moga ga jadi rate M ya doain aja hahaha takut khilaf ganti Rate wkwkwk ^^**

 **Otps-daughter Hihi makasih sudah suka sama FF ini baca n review terus yah^^**

 **Chloe Waduww.. jangan patah semangat yah coba lagi^^ hehe makasih moga tetap suka dengan FF ini ^^**

 **Guest Wah makasih^^ udah baca FF sulay ku yang lain juga^^**

 **Guest hihihi aku bacanya mesum mesum #authornyasomplak wkwkkw^^**

 **Encim Iya bahasanya aku buat ga terlalu baku. Biar ringan aja bacanya^^ makasih juga udah baca n review^^**

 **Kimdra awww that so sweet.. makasih ya aku senang banget ^^**

 **MinnieZhang hihihi senang deh bisa bikin imajinasi orang masuk ke tulisanku makasih yah^^**

 **Yxingbunny aku juga shy shy baca review nya. Makasih ya jgn lupa baca n review lagi next^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _Above the clouds and atmosphere_

 _Say the words and we outta here_

 _Hold my hand if you feeling scared_

 _We're flying up, up outta here_

JunMyeon meminum air mineralnya sambil memandangi laki-laki menutupi atas matanya karena menahan silau matahari. Hari ini mereka akan memulai perjalanan kedua tempat yang berbeda. Setidaknya JunMyeon menyiapkan air mineral yang cukup, ia tidak mempercayakan bawaan Yixing di dalam tasnya yang kemungkinan hanya berisi makanan _snack_ anak-anak dan permen. JunMyeon tidak habis pikir bagaimana ada laki-laki seperti Yixing yang kadang bertingkah seperti anak-anak, gadis _ABG_ dan laki-laki sok jantan dalam waktu yang bersamaan. JunMyeon akhirnya gerah sendiri melihat tingkah Yixing menutupi matanya.

" Ini pakai." JunMyeon menyerahkan kacamatanya dan memakai kannya pada Yixing.

Yixing yang hanya terkejut tidak menyangka JunMyeon menyerahkan kacamata kesayangannya pada Yixing mengingat kemarin Yixing meminjamnya sebentar dia sudah marah.

" Lain kali kalau kau pergi ke daerah yang bermatahari itu bawa kacamata,topi tahu. Bahkan orang ke Alaska yang bersalju saja membawa kacamata." Ucap JunMyeon sambil mengenakan topinya

" Ne terimakasih. Kau pernah ke Alaska?."

" Tidak. Haha."

" Yak gayamu seperti pernah kesana saja."

JunMyeon berjalan duluan memasuki Graha Wisnu Kencana yang ramai dengan turis. Memandangi kertas brosur wisata yang didapatnya ketika membayar tiket masuk dan mulai membaca dan mencocokkan dengan jam ditangannya.

" Ayo mereka akan melakukan pertunjukkan sebentar lagi. Menurut peta kita harus ke arah kanan."

Yixing mengikuti langkah kaki JunMyeon, dia hanya pasrah saja karena sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia mengambil foto bangunan-bangunan beberapa anak turis yang sedang bermain disekitaran perjalanan mereka menuju pertunjukan juga memfoto punggung JunMyeon seperti kebiasaannya. JunMyeon yang jalan di depan seperti biasa tidak memperdulikan kegiatan Yixing.

" Setelah ini kita baru berkeliling. Disana ada pohon yang sangat besar dan pemandangan yang luas karena kita sedang berada di ketinggian. Kalau disebelah atas sana kita akan melihat patung yang sangat tinggi tapi kudengar pekerjaannya belum selesai. Waktu pesawatmu turun di Bali ada tidak kau lihat patung besar?." Jelas JunMyeon

" Tidak, aku tertidur karena lamanya."

" Hmm kenapa aku tidak heran." Gumam JunMyeon jengkel

" Ha?."

" Sudahlah lupakan! Kalau kau nanti naik pesawat untuk pulang kuharap kau bisa melihat patung itu dari atas."

" Apakah terlihat?." Tanya Yixing penasaran

" Ya kecuali kau sedang ngorok." Jawab JunMyeon

Merekapun memasuki tempat pertunjukkan, beberapa pemain musik tradisional sudah mulai membunyikan musiknya dengan alunan magis. Beberapa wanita membawa sajian bunga di tangannya menari Bali dengan alunan musik khas Bali dengan lincah sebagai pembuka cerita. Kemudian masuklah sang pemeran utama memulai pertunjukan cerita musikal dan tarian itu. Yixing diam selama pertunjukan menatap heboh yang dilihatnya. Tidak menyadari bahwa tangannya sudah meremas paha JunMyeon karena takut melihat kostum barong yang digunakan untuk pertunjukkan ketika sang pemeran antagonis muncul diatas panggung mencuri sang puteri. JunMyeon hanya tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yixing. Entah mengapa ia hanya membiarkan celananya menjadi kusut karena diremas Yixing.

Pertarungan antara sang pangeran dan sang pemeran antagonis pun menjadi keseruan dalam pertunjukkan. Akhirnya sang putri pun kembali bersama pangeran dan si barong dapat dikalahkan. Musik khas Bali masih mengalun disertai semua pemainkeluar untuk memberikan sapaan penghormatan. Yixing bertepuk tangan dengan meriah, JunMyeon ikut memberi _standing applause_ atas pertunjukan yang ditontonnya selama kurang lebih setengah jam itu.

" Yixing, sepertinya kita boleh berfoto dengan para pemain. Kau mau?."

" Bolehkah?."

" Ya boleh."

" Aku mau berfoto dengan gadis-gadis penari itu juga dengan pangeran dan putrinya."

" Cih. Genit sekali."

" Yak bukan begitu. Aku takut mau berfoto dengan kostum antagonis itu."

" Kau tidak akan takut. Ayo kita mendekat dan mengajaknya berbicara."

" Dia manusia?."

" Yak kau kira dia apa! Ayo."

JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing untuk mengantri berfoto bersama pemain. JunMyeon meminta tolong dengan turis lainnya untuk memfotokan mereka berdua dengan para penari Bali dan pemain pangeran dan putri. Yixing memandangi pria dengan kostum barong yang mengerikan, tidak banyak yang berfoto dengannya. Para turis sibuk berdesakan untuk berfoto dengan sang putri. Yixing merasa iba dalam ketakutannya.

" JunMyeon, ayo kita berfoto dengannya."

" Kau tidak takut lagi?."

" Ani. Ayo."

JunMyeon mengajak berbicara sang pemeran barong yang ternyata adalah seorang laki-laki sudah berumur. JunMyeon menjelaskan pada Yixing apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan. Mereka pun berfoto. JunMyeon menyelipkan beberapa lembar uang ketangan sang pemeran Barong dan meninggalkannya dengan senyuman.

" Dia mengatakan semoga kita berdua sehat selalu dan bisa kembali lagi ke Bali." ucap JunMyeon

" Amiin semoga saja."

" Ya semoga saja."

Kini mereka berdua pun melanjutkan perjalanannya, berbicara dengan beberapa turis Australia yang juga sedang berkeliling disana.

" _That's your boyfriend? He so cute_."

" _Oh Thank you_."

" Apa katanya JunMyeon?."

" Dia bertanya jidatmu kenapa lebar. Aku jawab saja tidak tahu dan terimakasih karena sudah jujur."

" Yak! Kenapa kau malah menjelek-jelekkan ku. Nanti kalau aku sudah bisa bahasa Inggris akan kubilang sama orang-orang kepalamu itu besar."

" Haha terlalu banyak nanti dalam kamusmu."

" Banyak?."

" Ya kemarin kau bilang nanti akan bakal terkenal melebihi ku, sekarang kau mau gaya-gayaan berbicara dengan turis untuk mengataiku nantinya. Haha."

" Tunggu saja JunMyeon."

" Ya ya ya. Aku akan sabar menunggu haha."

Yixing menatap kesal JunMyeon yang masih saja suka mengganggu emosinya. Yixing tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sendiri juga suka memancing emosi JunMyeon.

Mendaki dengan napas yang terdengar Yixing memegang perutnya kelelahan. JunMyeon masih dengan kondisi prima tidak memperdulikan Yixing yang tertinggal jauh.

" Aku menyerah saja! Kalau patung itu bisa kulihat dari atas pesawat. Aku akan melihatnya nanti saja."

Yixing berbicara sendiri dengan kesal karena kecapekan dan JunMyeon yang tidak menungguinya berjalan duluan dengan sekelompok turis yang baru dia kenal. Bahkan JunMyeon tidak menoleh kebelakang melihat Yixing yang kecapekan.

JunMyeon masih berbicara dengan sekelompok turis asal Australia hingga mereka diatas. JunMyeon menatap Patung besar dihadapannya. Berpikir reaksi katrok Yixing ketika melihat patung tersebut. JunMyeon mencari Yixing diantara rekan-rekan turis Australia nya. JunMyeon panic karena tidak menemukan sosok aneh Yixing. Mencoba mengingat dimana terakhir ia melihat Yixing. JunMyeon tidak tahu pasti apa Yixing masih dibawah atau sudah diatas. Ia memutuskan untuk turun kebawah dengan gelisah.

Yixing duduk di atas berbatuan dipinggir jalan. Melihat turis-turis yang berjalan melewatinya. JunMyeon semakin tidak terlihat, Yixing hanya berharap nanti ketika JunMyeon sudah selesai melihat patung itu dia akan turun lagi menuju kesini. Yixing memijat-mijat kakinya sendiri. Menggerutu karena JunMyeon tidak peduli dengannya bahkan tidak kehilangannya.

" Yixing?."

" Yifan?."

" Kita berjumpa lagi. Kau sendirian disini?."

" Ani. Aku bersama JunMyeon, temanku yang kemarin."

" Oh.. Dengan dia.."

" Kau sendirian?."

" Iya. Aku sudah sering ke Bali. Jadi aku sudah sedikit hafal daerah wisatanya."

" Wah beruntung sekali."

" Kau tidak naik?."

" Tidak. Kaki ku capek."

" Ayo ku tuntun. Kita jalan perlahan. Kalau kau tidak sampai ke atas nanti kau rugi."

" Hmm. Baiklah."

Yixing dan Yifan pun menuju keatas dengan perlahan sambil berbincang tentang pengalaman Yifan di Bali dan membandingkan dengan pengalaman Yixing berkeliling di Kuta. Yixing sangat menikmati berbicara dengan Yifan yang sangat menghargai apapun yang diucapkannya. Yifan mendengarkan dan kadang berkomentar bahwa pengalaman Yixing walaupun sedikit tapi menarik.

" Nah kita sampai ke atas." Ucap Yifan

" Ha? Aku tidak menyangka kita sudah sampai." Ucap Yixing kagum dengan melihat pemandangan di depannya

" Ya, kalau berjalan sambil menikmatinya kau tidak akan terasa capek. Ayo kita kesana."

Yifan masih memegangi tangan Yixing membawanya melihat patung Wisnu yang besar. Yixing memfoto patung tersebut dan Yifan tanpa diminta memfotokan Yixing dengan semangat.

" Ini agar kau memiliki kenangan." Ucap Yifan menyerahkan kamera Yixing

" Terimakasih, kau baik sekali."

" Ne sama-sama. Bukan hal yang besar. setelah ini rencana kau mau kemana?."

" Kami mau ke Ubud. Kalau kau?."

" Boleh juga. Aku juga mau kesana."

Yifan menatap Yixing yang berwajah lembut dan berlesung pipi itu. Yixing menjadi salah tingkah karena mata Yifan memandanginya. Untung ia mengenakan kacamata JunMyeon sehingga tidak terlalu kelihatan dia salah tingkah. Eh tapi dimana JunMyeon?. Yixing baru mengingat ia sudah berada diatas dan tidak menjumpai sosok JunMyeon.

" Kau cari apa?." Tanya Yifan melihat Yixing menoleh ke kanan kiri depan belakangnya

" Aku cari JunMyeon."

" Hubungi saja dia."

" Aku..Aku tidak tahu nomor ponselnya."

" Eh? Bukannya kalian sangat dekat?."

" Dimana dia?!." Tanya Yixing panik.

Yixing dan Yifan mencari sosok JunMyeon. Yifan berusaha meyakinkan Yixing ia bisa mengantarkan Yixing kembali ke hotelnya. Tapi Yixing bersikeras untuk tetap mencari JunMyeon diantara kerumunan para Turis.

Sesungguhnya bukanlah tidak bisa kembali ke hotel yang dikhawatirkannya. Ia khawatir tidak berjumpa JunMyeon. Yixing sudah sangat nyaman bertravel bersama JunMyeon berdua walaupun ia sering dimarahi oleh JunMyeon.

" Yixing!."

" JunMyeon ku kira kau…"

" Dengar ya baik-baik! Aku disini bukan sebagai _babysister_ mu! Harusnya kau berada di dekatku terus. Membuang-buang waktuku untuk mencarimu bukanlah tujuanku kesini!." JunMyeon dengan emosi memuncaknya

" Ju..JunMyeon.."

" _Hey man_! Tidak seharusnya kau berkata begitu padanya. Dia tadi kecapekan dan kau tinggalkan dia sendiri dibawah." Yifan membela Yixing

" Oh jadi kau bersama si blasteran ini? Apa Bali ini kecil sehingga kau lagi kau lagi yang kami jumpai!." JunMyeon menatap tajam Yifan

" Bukan begitu JunMyeon, tadi kami tidak sengaja berjumpa dibawah." Yixing memberikan alasannya pada JunMyeon

" Dengar ya blasteran! Ini urusanku dengan Yixing sebaiknya kau tidak usah ikut campur. Kajja!."

JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing menuju kebawah, Yixing masih diam menahan tangannya yang sakit akibat tarikan JunMyeon. JunMyeon yang juga diam terus melangkah kebawah untuk segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

" Ahk.." Tangan Yixing dihempaskan oleh JunMyeon

" Sudah kubilang kan kau jangan berbicara dengan orang asing. Kenapa tadi kau malah dengan dia?."

" Ju..JunMyeon.."

" Kalau kau dibawa dia dan kau tidak bisa kembali ke Korea siapa yang mau menolongmu disini?!."

" JunMyeon.."

" Aku tidak butuh alasan kecerobohanmu ya.."

" JUNMYEON! Kau selalu menganggapku bodoh! Kau egois! Siapa yang pergi dengan orang baru pertama kali kalau bukan kau dengan sekelompok turis _bule_ itu? Yifan menolongku hingga aku bisa naik keatas dan kau? Meninggalkanku bahkan kau tidak peduli aku dibawah sendirian!. Aku memang bodoh tapi aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!." Yixing mengeluarkan emosinya

JunMyeon yang mendengar perkataan Yixing menjadi malu sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka kelakuannya yang cuek dan arogan membuat Yixing sengsara.

" Yixing.."

Yixing diam tidak menjawab panggilan JunMyeon. Emosinya masih memintanya untuk menggubris JunMyeon.

" Yixing baiklah aku minta maaf _okay_. Aku janji tidak akan menelantarkanmu atau meninggalkanmu lagi. Okay? _Mianhe_ "

" Ne.." Yixing tidak mampu terus mendiamkan JunMyeon.

" Yuk kita pergi. Katanya mau lihat sunset di Ubud. Yuk." JunMyeon berubah seratus derajat lembut kepada Yixing.

Yixing yang luluh langsung tersenyum melihat kelakukan JunMyeon dengan wajah _aegyo_ nya. Yixing menganggukan kepalanya dan menerima uluran tangan JunMyeon.

 _JunMyeon ah saranghae…_

Yixing menatap punggung JunMyeon dari belakang kini mereka menuju Ubud dengan senyuman.

…..

Ubud yang di janjikan JunMyeon…

Yixing dan JunMyeon mengenakan kain karena mereka mengenakan celana pendek sebelum memasuki kedalam Uluwatu Ubud. JunMyeon berbincang dengan seorang pria lokal yang sudah berumur dan saling membungkuk.

" Dia mengatakan kita berhati-hati dengan monyet disini. Mereka sangat jinak jadi mereka suka iseng mengambil kacamata, topi atau tas kecil turis."

" Oh begitu. Kacamatamu sebaiknya kumasuki dalam tas saja."

" Terserah.. Ayo kita ke hujung sana. Tadi dia juga katakan pertunjukan kecaknya belum mulai jadi bisa jalan dulu ke ujung."

" Ne ayo kita kesana."

JunMyeon meletakkan tangan Yixing di tali tas ranselnya.

" Pegang ini agar kau selalu bersamaku."

Pipi Yixing memerah mendengar perkataan JunMyeon. JunMyeon menjadi sedikit lunak dengan Yixing nada bicaranya pun menjadi lembut. Membuat Yixing menjadi berbunga-bunga kesenangan di belakang JunMyeon.

" Kenapa kau senyum-senyum?." Tanya JunMyeon melihat kelakuan Yixing

" Mwo? Ani.. Aku bahagia saja melihat bukit dan lautan disini. Benar-benar indah." Yixing sangat malu merasa ketahuan dengan JunMyeon.

JunMyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sedikit tersenyum karena kelakukan Yixing.

" Sini kamera nya biar aku yang foto."

" Eh benarkah?."

" Ya kau fokus saja lihat pemandangan disini. Biar aku yang fotokan, yang penting tanganmu tetap pegang tasku."

" Ne.."

Senyum Yixing semakin lebar melihat kelakuan JunMyeon. JunMyeon mulai membidik pemandangan Uluwatu, tas nya terasa sedikit berat karena tarikan Yixing dibelakang. JunMyeon tersenyum sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tetapi perasaannya sangat bahagia. Apa mungkin karena pengaruh alam Uluwatu ataupun karena deburan ombak di tepi tebing yang membunyikan gemuruhnya. Yang jelas JunMyeon bahagia karena mengetahui Yixing berada percis dibelakangnya mengikuti kemana langkah kakinya.

" JunMyeon lihat ada yang _pre wedding_."

" Hmm? Kau mau aku foto mereka?."

" Ne boleh. Cantik sekali perempuan itu."

" Hmm?."

" Laki-lakinya juga tampan."

" Yak kau ini tadi kau memuji perempuan nya sekarang laki-lakinya!."

" Apa salahnya? Kan berarti mereka serasi. Kenapa kau yang marah?."

" Memang kau suka yang perempuan atau laki-laki?."

" Maksudmu?." Tanya Yixing

" Er.. Tidak.. Ayo lanjut ke ujung sebelum mulai pertunjukan kita harus kembali lagi ke ujung sana." JunMyeon mengalihkan pembicaraannya.

JunMyeon merasa keceplosan tidak tahu kenapa dia harus bertanya seperti itu kepada Yixing. Tapi JunMyeon juga penasaran sesungguhnya Yixing itu menyukai perempuan atau laki-laki.

" JunMyeon kau kenapa?."

" Ani."

" Lalu kau kenapa tidak mengambil foto lagi?."

" Aku lelah."

" Ya sudah. Kita berhenti dulu disana."

Yixing menunjuk ujung tebing yang disemen beberapa turis saling bergantian berfoto disana.

Di hujung tebing mereka bisa melihat para manusia yang berkumpul di arah ujung Ubud tempat nantinya tari kecak dimulai. JunMyeon dan Yixing duduk memandangi Pura berlatar bawahnya lautan dan ombak putih.

" Indah sekali yah."

" Ne."

" JunMyeon…"

" Ne.."

" Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dan berkenalan denganmu. Kau tahu aku juga bersyukur karena kebodohanku."

" Kenapa?."

" Karena.. Kalau aku tidak bodoh bahasa Inggris dan memintamu menolongku mungkin kita hanya sebatas tamu hotel yang kamarnya berhadapan."

" Dasar bodoh.."

" Hehe."

" Yixing.."

" Ne.."

" Aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu. Sebenarnya kau tidak bodoh."

" Benarkah?!." Yixing terlihat bersemangat baru kali ini JunMyeon memujinya

" Ne. kau hanya tidak punya talenta."

" YAK JunMyeoon!."

" Hahaha."

Sinar matahari menyinari tawa JunMyeon, Yixing dibuat kagum dengan senyum JunMyeon yang ternyata sama tampannya dengan punggungnya.

 _Apa Tuhan menciptakanmu tidak sangat keterlaluan JunMyeon, kenapa terlalu banyak keindahan dalam dirimu._

… **..**

JunMyeon dan Yixing melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke ujung Ubud tempat pertunjukan yang dinantikan mereka. JunMyeon berjalan dengan terburu-buru, Yixing yang mengikuti JunMyeon dari belakang memegang tasnya mengikutinya dengan semangat. JunMyeon mengatakan mereka harus masuk sekarang sebelum benar-benar ramai agar mendapatkan tempat duduk yang strategis untuk menonton kecak _dance_ dan _sunset_.

JunMyeon membayar dua tiket masuk dan segera masuk kedalam bersama Yixing.

" Ayo." JunMyeon dengan senyum nya yang indah dan tangannya yang seakan menunggu untuk Yixing gengam.

" Ayo!." Yixing menggengam tangan JunMyeon, terasa lebih indah dan lebih hangat daripada memegang tas JunMyeon tadi.

Mereka memilih tempat duduk yang strategis. Yixing bersebelahan dengan pria _bule_ tinggi besar yang tampan, tersenyum pada Yixing yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Yixing. JunMyeon yang melihat senyuman pria _bule_ itu memandang Yixing yang juga tersenyum manis dalam anggukannya memamerkan _dimple_ nya yang menawan. JunMyeon meminta Yixing menukar tempat duduknya sehingga kini JunMyeon yang bersebelahan dengan pria _bule_ itu ia tersenyum seakan penuh kemenangan. Yixing yang tidak tahu kenapa JunMyeon senyum-senyum sendiri hanya mengganggap JunMyeon mulai tidak waras lagi.

Tempat pertunjukkan semakin ramai dengan diisi turis lokal maupun mancanegara. Setelah menunggu pertunjukkan yang akan mereka tonton akhirnya keluarlah pria setengah baya dengan baju putih membawa obor dan sajian bunga ditangannya menghidupkan api di tempat menyerupai tangan yang banyak dan mulai berdoa dalam menduga bahwa pertunjukan akan segera dimulai tak lama lagi. Yixing menjadi sangat tertarik melihat kesunyian yang menghampiri tempat itu padahal manusia disana ramai sekali, tapi tampaknya semua menghormati dengan apa yang dilakukan pria di depan tadi.

Lelaki setengah baya itu pun keluar dari tempat pertunjukkan dan digantikan oleh laki-laki penari kecak yang ramai. Yixing tidak sanggup menghitung berapa banyaknya pria yang berdiri didepannya kini mengenakan sarung kotak kotak dengan tangan diatas kepala. Penari itu mulai mengelilingi api yang di doakan semakin dekat dan dekat dengan satu alunan suara yang keluar dari mulut mereka. Yixing memegang tangannya terasa bulu kuduknya mulai berdiri secara magis.

JunMyeon yang menatap Yixing yang sedang terpesona dan takut dengan pertunjukkan di depan mereka langsung mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Yixing. Tanpa di rencanakan JunMyeon hanya bertindak layaknya seorang _gantleman_ menggengam erat tangannya Yixing sambil terus memandang pertunjukkan depan. Yixing yang tidak menduga akan dipegang JunMyeon menjadi tersenyum sendiri dalam alunan suara kecak.

Tidak menggunakan instrument alat musik apapun, hanya dengan suara mereka penari kecak terus membawa unsur magis kedalam pertunjukkan mereka. Setelah hampir sepuluh menit penari kecak mengelilingi obor tangan tersebut dan keluarlah sang putri Dewi Sita dengan baju tradisional Bali berwarna hijau dan pangeran Rama Dewa yang juga menggunakan baju berwarna hijau masuk ke dalam lingkaran para penari kecak. JunMyeon yang masih memegang kamera Yixing mengambil foto para penari.

" JunMyeon lihat pangerannya seorang wanita."

" Ya mereka berdua wanita."

" Oh tampan dan cantik sekali wanita itu."

" Ne seperti kau tampan dan cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan." Pujian JunMyeon keluar begitu saja.

Yixing yang mendengar pujian JunMyeon merasakan pipinya menjadi panas.

Datanglah penari berbaju kuning seakan memberi kabar bahwa sang pangeran harus pergi berperang. Kini tinggallah sang puteri sendirian. Setelah pangeran pergi sang pembawa kabar itu pun mendekati sang puteri dengan menari dan penari kecak berusaha melindungi sang puteri dengan memblok sang pembawa kabar itu agar tidak bisa mendekati sang puteri dengan suara kecaknya.

" JunMyeon.. Kurasa sang pangeran dikhianati oleh bawahannya sendiri."

" Ne."

Sang pembawa kabar pun pergi karena tidak sanggup lagi untuk dekat dengan sang puteri. Kini sang puteri benar-benar sendirian. Tak lama sang puteri yang asik menari itu datanglah Rahwana yang terpesona melihat kecantikan sang Dewi Sita ia pun berusaha untuk menculik snag puteri. Usaha para penari kecak yang tidak sepadan dengan kehebatan Rahwana akhirnya membuka blok para penari kecak dan akhirnya sang puteri dapat dipegang oleh Rahwana. Yixing melepaskan gengaman tangan JunMyeon. JunMyeon terkejut melihat Yixing melepaskan tangannya. Yixing masih memusatkan pikirannya di depan. Dirangkulnya tangan JunMyeon tanpa ia sadari. JunMyeon tersenyum semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Yixing seakan takut Yixing lah yang dibawa kabur untuk menggantikan sang puteri.

Seorang penari dengan pakaian burung masuk ke area penari kecak menari dan melihat raksasa Rahwana membawa sang puteri. Sang burung yang bernama Jatayu ternyata adalah sahabat dari sang pangeran itu pun menolong sang puteri yang akan dibawa kabur oleh Rahwana. Burung yang malang, tidak dapat menandingkan kekuatan Rahwana itupun jatuh dan sang puteri akhirnya dibawa pergi oleh sang Rahwana.

Area pertunjukkan yang kini sedang memancarkan _sunset_ terindah yang pernah dilihat Yixing terasa menyedihkan. Seakan berkata inilah sunset ketika kau harus relakan tenggelamnya matahari yang kokoh dan tergantikan oleh sinar bulan yang sendu.

Sang Pangeran pun masuk ke area pertunjukan bersama sang Adiknya. Ia pun menerima kabar bahwa sang puteri sudah di culik oleh Rahwana sang raksasa. Muncullah sang penasehat berwajah seperti anak-anak tetapi berbadan besar. ia memberikan saran untuk mengumpulkan kekuatan melawan Rahwana dengan memanggil si raja kera Hanoman.

" Oh bukankah ini garis temunya JunMyeon?."

" Apa maksudmu Ying?."

" Kau tidak menyadari? Tempat ini!."

" Kenapa tempat ini?."

" Tempat ini dipenuhi kera JunMyeon!."

" Oh _genius_ kau Yixing!."

Yixing tersenyum ia tahu betul apa yang baru dikatakan JunMyeon adalah berasal dari hatinya. Ia benar-benar memuji Yixing pintar!. Sekali dalam seumur hidup Yixing mengenal JunMyeon baru kali ini dia disebut pintar.

Sang Pangeran dan adiknya pun tampak khusyuk berdoa berlatarkan matahari yang semakin tenggelam. Para penari kecak memmbawa alunan suara kecak dari mulut mereka. Hingga datanglah sang Raja Kera datang. Sang pangeran penari wanita berwajah tampan itu pun menceritakan kenapa ia memanggil sang Raja Kera. Setelah mengerti mereka pun pergi meninggalkan area pertunjukan dengan membawa obor tangan itu luar area.

Sang penari kecak membentuk formasi baru dan malam pun tiba. Sang Raja Kera pun datang lagi masuk ke area bersama Rahwana dan sang Puteri yang di culik. Bola api mulai dinyalakan tanda sebagai bentuk penyerangan Rahwana kepada Raja Kera. Raja Kera yang juga sakti dapat menendang bola-bola api itu dan mematikannya dengan telanjang kaki. Yixing mendekap mulutnya melihat sang penari dengan busana kera itu dapat menahan panasnya api. Sang Pangeran masuk dan panah Rama Dewa menusuk Rahwana. Rahwana pun kalah. Sang Raja Kera menepati janjinya dan memberikan kembali Dewi Sita kepada Rama Dewa yang ikut bertempur bersamanya.

Pertunjukkan yang hingga malam hari itu tidak terasa untuk Yixing dan JunMyeon. Mereka pun berdiri bersama ratusan turis lainnya untuk bertepuk tangan dan memberi penghormatan kepada seluruh pemain yang keluar.

" Kau sadar tidak kalau pertunjukan ini sebenarnya jalan ceritanya sama dengan yang kita nonton tadi siang?."

" Benarkah?."

" Ya tapi lebih magis disini kan?." Kata JunMyeon menatap para penari yang masih diselimuti unsur magis.

" JunMyeooon!." Teriak Yixing

" Apa?! Bikin kaget saja."

" Kita harus ke Ubud lagi nanti JunMyeon.."

" Ya suatu saat kita akan kembali kesini lagi."

" Janji?"

" Janji."

JunMyeon pun menggandeng tangan Yixing erat diantara ratusan turis yang bergerak. Mereka pun mulai bergerak meninggalkan Ubud dengan sejuta pesona yang ada.

… **.**

Di dalam kamar hotel Yixing yang baru selesai mandi membaringkan tubuhnya yang letih tetapi bahagia itu. Mengingat kembali peristiwa di Ubud tadi. Perlakuan JunMyeon yang membuat hatinya menjadi berbunga-bunga. Yixing merahi kameranya memeriksa apa saja yang sudah difotokan oleh JunMyeon. Hampir semua tempat Ubud yang menarik difotokan JunMyeon juga pertunjukkan tarian Kecak yang mereka tonton tadi. Bahkan ada wajah Yixing dengan mulut terbuka tampak begitu konyol ikut terfoto.

" Dasar JunMyeon!.."

JunMyeon membaringkan tubuhnya, masih membayangkan pesona Yixing ketika menonton pertunjukkan tadi. Tampakknya pesona cinta sang puteri dan pangeran merasukinya. Entah mengapa ia menjadi jatuh hati kepada Yixing. Semua yang dilakukan Yixing mendadak menjadi menarik dan lucu dimata dirinya. JunMyeon merahi ponselnya mengetik _whatsapp_ dan mengirimnya.

 **Ting**

Yixing merahi ponselnya, Sebuah pesan _whatsapp_ dari JunMyeon masuk. Semenjak mereka tadi hampir terpisah JunMyeon berinisiatif saling bertukar nomor _whatsapp_ nya walau Yixing hanya bisa mengakses internet melalui WIFI hotel.

 _Kau lagi apa?_

 **Yixing replay -**

 _Baring. Kau?_

 **JunMyeon replay-**

 _Sama_

 **Yixing replay-**

 _Kau besok jadi belajar surfing?_

 **JunMyeon replay-**

 _Hmm jadi. Apa perlu aku membatalkannya?_

 **Yixing replay-**

 _Jangaaan.. besok aku akan menontonmu sebentar baru pergi mengelilingi Kuta._

 **JunMyeon replay-**

 _Okay. Bawa handphone ku!_

 **Yixing replay-**

 _Ne. good night JunMyeon.._

 **JunMyeon replay-**

 _..Good night Yixing. Mimpikan aku!_

Yixing bagai tidak percaya dengan apa yang dibacanya dilayar ponselnya. Andai tidak ada namanya di teks yang baru dikirim JunMyeon itu sudah pasti ia mengira JunMyeon salah kirim.

 **JunMyeon replay-**

 _?_

 **Yixing replay-**

 _Ne JunMyeon shi.._

Dua orang dengan sifat yang saling bertolak belakang dikamar yang berbeda itu saling menutup wajahnya dengan bantal kemudian tersenyum dalam dekapan bantal. Tidak sabar menunggu datangnya esok saling menatap wajah yang sudah di rindukan sekaligus sering membuat jengkel masing-masing dari mereka.

 _Im so full of love for you take this night and rest_

 _See you tomorrow love_

 **TBC**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Heeriztator terimakasih udah suka aku bahagia banget kamu udah suka tulisan aku^^ hehe iya RATE T nih ( jangan pancing buat ganti rate wkwkkw)^^**

 **Yxingbunny wkwkw iya ya kayak lagu-lagu jadul gitu yak hahahaha ^^**

 **YuKillua-Kira Iya sengaja pilih judulnya Ubud daripada Bali. Banyak kenangan indah disana aw aw aw curhat wkwkwk ^^**

 **Guest09 Iya SANG ALPHA nyampe ke Bali. wkwk habis aku suka aja kalau saingan JunMyeon itu Yifan hahaha**

 **Guest JunMyeon gampang cemburuan wkwkwk**

 **Guest siip baca terus yah^^**

 **Luna Bukan lanjutan SANG ALPHA tapi semua karakter sulay ku berhubungan antara satu sama lain. Nanti rencana mau buat gabungan dari mereka semua kalau cukup ide wkwkwk**

 **Anson wkwkw nanti ya beb ada di series selanjutnya wkwk**

 **Eunwoo Haha doain yah moga lancar-lancar**

 **D'eXrusisus Papipachuka Gejolak kawula muda wkwkwk**

 **MinnieZhang Hihihi kawin kawiiin dikasih sponsor nih sama Minnie^^**

 **Chanbaek0605 JunMyeon keras sih orangnya huhu. Haha makasih udah suka karakter mereka^^**

 **Chenma wah direview sunbae is something makasih kaka^^ iya kenapa yah Luhan kayak gitu hiks (Kok malah nanya kan yg buat aku wkwkw)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _How did I feel in love with you_

 _I don't know the reason as well_

Masih dini hari JunMyeon mengedor pintu kamar Yixing dengan heboh. Yixing yang masih terjebak antara sadar dan tidaknya berlari disekitaran kasurnya karena panik dan terkejut. Baru kesadarannya memenuhi dirinya ia menuju pintu kamarnya yang masih berbunyi bising suara JunMyeon dari luar.

" JunMyeon? Kau kenapa?."

" Ayo liat _sunrise_!."

" Tapi aku belum siap-siap.."

" Bawa saja baju ganti nanti kita langsung ke air terjun."

" Mwo? Baiklah!." Yixing langsung bersemangat menyambar tas dan mengisinya dengan perlengkapannya nanti dan makanan kecil yang berada di mejanya.

Mereka berdua pun mengendarai motor seperti biasa Yixing sebagai penunjuk jalan. Jalanan disekitaran Kuta terlihat sepi hanya beberapa manusia terlihat dan beberapa turis yang mabuk berada di pinggir jalan berusaha untuk pulang ke hotelnya dengan benar.

Perjalanan yang lumayan panjang mereka tempuh akhirnya mereka berada di pantai Sanur. Sambil menunggu matahari terbit mereka menatap pantai yang tenang.

" JunMyeon, terimakasih kau mau membawaku kemana-mana."

" Ne, aku tahu kau suka _sunset_ daripada _sunrise_. Tapi kau juga perlu melihat _sunrise_ agar kau tidak lupa bahwa manusia harus memiliki harapan dalam hidupnya."

" Maksudmu JunMyeon?."

" Kalau kau lihat matahari terbit kau akan bersemangat untuk memulai harimu. Jangan hanya ingat matahari tenggelam Yixing, ingatlah matahari juga terbit."

Ucapan JunMyeon yang walau tidak dimengerti Yixing terasa dalam dirasa Yixing. Yixing yang semula sudah putus harapan karena karyanya yang tidak bagus kini merasa bodoh untuk berputus asa. Dia lupa bahwa setiap matahari terbenam adalah matahari terbit untuk belahan dunia lainnya dan esoknya adalah gilirannya kembali mendapatkan sinar matahari.

" Lihat itu.. Cepat utarakan keinginanmu dalam hati." JunMyeon menunjuk matahari yang terbit

JunMyeon dan Yixing saling menucapkan keinginannya dalam hatinya sambil terus memandangi sinar matahari yang mulai mengisi bumi Bali.

 _Aku ingin terus bersama JunMyeon ketika matahari terbit dan terbenam nantinya.._

 _Tuhan, semoga ini bukan akhir kami melihat sunrise bersama._

Sinar matahari yang mulai menghangat memasuki setiap rongga pori-pori dua pria Korea yang sedang saling jatuh cinta tapi tetapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengutarakannya. Yixing memandang wajah JunMyeon yang tidak pernah berubah mau dia tersenyum, diam, marah tetap saja dalam pesona ketampanannya. Bahkan punggung yang selalu dikaguminya tetap menjadi hal mutlak yang harus dilihat Yixing setiap hari kini. Yixing kini sedikit merasa takut untuk kembali ke Korea. Bagaimana nantinya jika JunMyeon dan dia sudah pulang ke Korea. Hanya foto punggung JunMyeon lah yang bisa ditatapnya nanti.

JunMyeon dan Yixing kembali menaiki motor mereka dan memulai perjalanan menuju air terjun. Yixing sudah membayangkan pesona air terjun yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya. Jongin yang pernah melihatnya dan menceritakan kepada Yixing. Nanti giliran Yixing yang menceritakan bagaimana pesona Bali kepada Jongin sahabatnya yang sudah menantikan cerita-cerita Yixing itu.

JunMyeon sepanjang jalan berharap jika ia panjang umur ia akan menjadi _traveller_ dan ia berharap jika rekan travel nya tetap sama dengan sekarang. Apakah JunMyeon menginginkan menghabiskan waktunya nanti dengan Yixing?. Tentu. Tapi JunMyeon tidak tahu apakah lelaki dibelakangnya memiliki harapan yang sama dengannya. Ia merasa malu harus berkata bahwa ia mulai jatuh hati kepada Yixing. Ia malu jika ternyata Yixing bukanlah pria seperti dirinya. Ia takut jika hal itu akan membuat mereka menjadi jauh nantinya.

.

.

JunMyeon mulai melakukan percakapan dan reservasi seperti biasa. Yixing yang tidak mengerti menunggu di tempat duduk di depan.

" _Annyeong_.." seorang pria lokal menegur Yixing

" _Annyeong_.. wajahmu seperti penduduk lokal tapi kau bisa bahasa Korea?."

" Ne. aku biasa menjadi _tourist guide_ untuk wisatawan Korea."

" Oh begitu.."

" Ne. Aku Putu. pria tadi menyuruhku memberikan nomor _handphone_ ku kepadamu. Kalau kau tersesat kau bisa menghubungiku."

" Oh baiklah. Berapa nomor mu?."

JunMyeon menatap Yixing dan Putu pria yang diketahuinya sebagai _tourist guide_ untuk wisatawan Korea sambil tersenyum. Ia merasa aman kini nanti meninggalkan Yixing untuk belajar _surfing_. Sesungguhnya JunMyeon ingin membatalkan rencananya belajar _surfing_. Tapi Yixing tetap meminta JunMyeon untuk tidak perlu khawatir dengannya. JunMyeon sadar walaupun sifat Yixing terkadang seperti anak-anak atau seperti gadis puber ia tetap seorang laki-laki yang bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. JunMyeon tidak ingin menganggap Yixing rapuh. Ia harus tetap menjaga harga diri Yixing sebagai laki-laki walaupun hatinya khawatir kepada Yixing.

" Sudah? Makasih Pak Putu. Kami naik dulu keatas."

" Silahkan..Silahkan.." Jawab Putu dengan senyuman

Yixing membalas senyuman Putu dan berjalan menuju JunMyeon. Air terjun berada didepan mereka, suara gemuruh air yang jatuh kebawah serta dinginnya cipatan air yang mengenai wajah Yixing menyambut mereka.

" _Welcome to Gitgit waterfall_."

" JunMyeon.. indah sekali. Percis seperti cerita Jongin."

" Jongin?."

" Ne sahabatku. Dia lagi audisi boyband satu agensi denganmu."

" Oh begitu. Yixing kau mau mandi di bawah air terjun?."

" Bolehkah? Kulihat tidak ada orang yang mandi."

" Hmm aku rasa air terjun yang satu lagi kita bisa mandi disana. Ayo."

JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing melewati jembatan dan naik kembali ke tempat yang lebih atas. Menjaga agar Yixing tidak terjatuh karena licin. Akhirnya mereka mencapai di air terjun, beberapa turis yang sedang bermain air disana.

" Kurasa disini tidak terlalu dalam. Kajja." JunMyeon mengajak Yixing untuk melepas baju dan menikmati dinginnya air terjun.

Tubuh Yixing bagai tersengat karena dinginnya air terjun itu. Rasa dingin yang membuat dirinya ketagihan tidak ingin menyerah untuk naik kembali ke darat. Beberapa turis wanita mulai mendekati JunMyeon, JunMyeon memang bagaikan magnet karena daya tariknya yang tinggi. Yixing melihatnya dalam diam. Sesungguhnya hal itu membuat Yixing muak. Bagaimana bisa JunMyeon selalu didekati wanita-wanita bule, sedangkan dirinya kini sedang tengah dilihatin oleh para turis laki-laki dengan tatapan mesum mereka. Dimana letak keadilan Tuhan pada Yixing. Yixing menghentak-hentakan air di hadapannya dengan kesal. Hal itu malah memancing pria-pria _bule_ tertawa melihatnya.

JunMyeon melihat para turis laki-laki tertawa gemas kepada Yixing. Seakan ingin memberitahu dunia bahwa dirinya adalah satu-satunya orang yang dekat dengan pria yang menggemaskan itu. JunMyeon mendekati Yixing meninggalkan para turis wanita yang semula mengajaknya berbicara.

" Kau kenapa?."

" Tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku hanya mencoba menghangatkan diriku di air ini."

" Kau kedinginan? Ayo kita naik."

" Tidak! Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!."

Yixing meninggalkan JunMyeon untuk ketepi dan menatap JunMyeon dengan pandangan marah. JunMyeon yang tidak mengerti mengapa Yixing berkelakuan seperti itu hanya terdiam. Menunggu emosi Yixing mereda adalah pilihannya saat ini.

JunMyeon naik ke atas batu mencoba membuat terjunan untuk kembali ke air. Hal itu membuat para turis wanita melihatnya menjadi semakin menggila. Hal itu juga membuat Yixing semakin muak. Ditirukannya suara pekikan wanita yang melihat ABS JunMyeon dan ketampanan JunMyeon itu, semakin membuatnya panas. Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik keatas untuk kembali memakai bajunya.

JunMyeon melihat Yixing yang sudah memakai bajunya segera naik badannya yang basah dengan handuk yang dibawanya.

" Kau sudah siap?."

" Sudah! Aku mau pergi saja dari sini."

" Hmm baiklah. Kukira kau akan suka melihat air terjun disini."

" Ne aku memang suka melihat air terjun. Tapi aku tidak suka wanita-wanita itu meneriakkan kau."

" Ha? Kenapa?."

" Hmm Ti-Tidak suka saja telingaku pekak. Ayo kita cari makan baru pulang ke Kuta."

Yixing meninggalkan JunMyeon dengan wajah merahnya. JunMyeon tersenyum apakah ini hanya perasaannya saja, tapi ia merasa bahwa sepertinya perasaannya pada Yixing sedikit mendapatkan lampu hijau.

.

Yixing ingin memakan makanan Jepang hal itu membuat mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu di jalan untuk mencari. Karena di pencarian peta mereka tidak menemukan tempat yang diinginkan. Di restauran yang tidak terlalu Jepang itu mereka merebahkan tubuhnya karena kecapekan.

" Karena kau, kita banyak menghabiskan waktu dijalan."

" Kan sudah kubilang kalau tidak makanan Jepang tidak apa. Tapi kau sendiri yang tetap berniat mencarinya."

" Sudah-sudah pesan yang kau mau. Hari sudah semakin siang aku bisa kehilangan ombakku."

" Cih.. Baru mau belajar saja sudah klaim ombak jadi milikmu."

" Yak anak ini!."

Yixing yang masih kesal karena kejadian di _waterfall_ tadi terbawa hingga mereka makan dan kembali bertengkar. Orang-orang disekitar mereka tertawa melihat dua orang Korea ini saling marah menggunakan bahasa Korea mereka dengan menggemaskan.

…

Ombak tinggi menerjang tepi pantai. Orang-orang yang akan _surfing_ sudah memulai kegiatan mereka berselimut ombak. JunMyeon masih berbicara dengan pelatih _surfing_ nya. Seorang laki-laki muda berwajah ramah yang warna kulitnya sangat bertolak belakang dengan JunMyeon. JunMyeon terlihat seperti vampir disebelah pelatihnya. Yixing memakai kacamata JunMyeon silau karena warna kulit JunMyeon yang terkena sinar matahari. Yixing masih ingin tetap di pantai kuta, walaupun JunMyeon telah memberikan ponselnya pada Yixing agar dia bisa mulai berjalan-jalan sekitaran Kuta.

JunMyeon mulai mencoba belajar di pinggir pantai hingga mencoba menggapai ombak dengan papannya. Yixing melihat JunMyeon yang terlihat bahagia walaupun terus terjatuh dari papannya. Andai dia bisa berenang mungkin Yixing juga memegang papan _surfing_ seperti JunMyeon. Yixing mulai menghayal di pinggiran pantai kuta.

Ombak mengguyur kepala JunMyeon. Perlawanan ombak menjadikan JunMyeon bersemangat. Ia terus mencoba sehingga mulai seimbang di atas papannya. Dari kejauhan JunMyeon masih bisa melihat Yixing duduk dengan tenang di pinggiran pantai sambil membuka bekalnya yang dibawa ditas. Yixing sangat terlihat imut diantara pasir-pasir yang menempel di kakinya. Dengan kacamata JunMyeon yang bertengger di matanya. JunMyeon tahu Yixing masih memperhatikannya walau dia jauh. Ketika JunMyeon mulai bisa naik diatas papan sebelum terhempas dalam gulungan ombak ia melihat Yixing berdiri bersemangat mencoba meneriakan kata-kata semangat untuk dirinya.

JunMyeon naik ke daratan. Ia tidak peduli lagi apakah nantinya Yixing akan bereaksi seperti apa. Dia harus menyatakan perasaannya pada Yixing. Di pinggiran pantai, memang bukan merupakan pantai teromantis di Bali. Tapi pantai yang seperti memberikan harapan pada JunMyeon.

JunMyeon berlari ditinggalkannya papannya bersama pelatihnya. Menghampiri Yixing yang sedang sibuk membuka bekal makanan-makananya.

" Yixing!."

" Ne JunMyeon…" Yixing melihat JunMyeon dengan ekspresi tolol dan jelly yang mengisi penuh mulutnya.

JunMyeon melihat Yixing dengan sedikit geli tetesan-tetesan jelly keluar disudut mulut Yixing.

" Kau makan apa sih!."

" Jelly-jelly. Kau mau?."

" Berhenti memakan makanan anak kecil!."

" Anak kecil apanya. Jelly-jelly ini bisa membantumu kalau kau sulit BAB tahu."

" Yak kau ini! Aku tidak sulit BAB!." Dalam hatinya JunMyeon mengutuk topik pembicaraan Yixing yang semakin menggelikan.

" Ah kau JunMyeon jangan malu-malu. Mana ada orang sulit BAB mengaku. Ini ambil kalau kau mau." Yixing menyerahkan sebungkus jelly-jelly nya.

" Yak simpan saja semua! Percuma berbicara denganmu!."

JunMyeon meninggalkan Yixing untuk kembali ke pantai tempat pelatihnya menunggunya dengan wajah bingung.

" JunMyeon! Kau kenapa? JunMyeooon!.." Yixing memanggil JunMyeon yang tidak dipedulikan oleh JunMyeon.

" Dasar orang aneh! Manusia mana dibumi ini yang mau ditembak malah ngomongin soal BAB! Tuhan apa salahku dimasa lalu sehingga kini aku harus jatuh cinta dengannya." JunMyeon mengutuki nasibnya sendiri.

Yixing menatap heran JunMyeon yang semakin pergi meninggalkannya dengan menendang-nendang pasir. Yixing tidak mengerti mengapa JunMyeon harus menjadi marah karena dia hanya menawari makanan kecil. Yixing merasa kepala besar JunMyeon terlalu lama terkena matahari jadi dia bersikap aneh. Diputuskannya untuk pergi dari pantai Kuta dan memulai perjalanannya saja daripada melayan JunMyeon yang kini sedang kesakitan karena menendang dahan yang tak terlihat di dalam pasir.

.

.

Dengan ponsel JunMyeon dia pun berjalan dipinggiran Kuta hingga menjumpai monumen. Menginggat dia dan JunMyeon pernah berfoto disana. Yixing pun membeli-beli beberapa barang khas Bali dan masuk dalam toko baju kembali membeli baju mengikuti _style_ JunMyeon yang menurutnya keren itu. Yixing sangat bahagia walaupun ia merasa sepi tidak bersama JunMyeon.

Beberapa turis mencoba mengajaknya berbicara yang kebanyakan merupakan turis laki-laki. Yixing hanya menjawab mereka dengan senyuman dan lambaian karena tidak mengerti maksud yang dibicarakan mereka. Yixing merasa aman disini walaupun dia tidak mengenal siapapun disini. Karena semua orang menganggap mereka disini untuk liburan dan _have fun_ sehingga tidak ada yang mencoba membuat keributan ataupun mencari masalah.

Berjalan berdasarkan _google map_ untuk kembali ke Hotel. Tak terasa hari sudah menunjukkan perubahan jadwal kerja antara sang matahari dan sang bulan. Yixing menganggap JunMyeon mungkin sudah kembali ke hotel, karena tadi JunMyeon mengatakan agar dia langsung kembali ke hotel saja begitu dia sudah siap berjalan-jalan.

Yixing mengambil kembali kunci kamarnya yang dititipkan kepada resepsionis hotel dan menuju kamarnya. Memandangi isi lift yang berisi sepasang kekasih yang saling menggengam tangan satu sama lain. Yixing terhenyuh, baru berapa jam dia berpisah dengan JunMyeon tapi sudah sangat merinduinya. Bagaimana lagi kalau nanti mereka kembali ke Korea. Tidak mungkin Yixing akan tetap dekat dengan JunMyeon yang seorang bintang terkenal itu. Lagipula dia tidak mengetahui bagaimana perasaan JunMyeon kepadanya. Yixing memasangkan _headset_ yang baru dibelinya tadi memutarkan lagu dengan kuat sehingga pikirannya yang menyedihkan itu pergi.

.

.

 _Aku, kamu dan logika kita mungkin memang berbeda_

 _Aku, kamu dan cerita kita_

 _Dipertemukan dalam kasih sayang semesta_

JunMyeon tidak bisa menghubungi Yixing karena ponselnya masih berada di Yixing. JunMyeon mengedor kamar Yixing juga tidak ada jawaban. JunMyeon memutuskan untuk menunggu Yixing di lobi saatnya mereka mencari makan malam. JunMyeon keluar dari _lift_ memandang lobi dan menjumpai sosok kepala Yixing dari belakang.

 _Mungkin ini saatnya. Lobi hotel dan aroma kemboja juga romantis_. JunMyeon menarik napas dalam-dalam, menghampiri sosok Yixing.

" Yixing, aku tidak tahu harus mulai darimana pembicaraan ini, mungkin terdengar tidak logis tapi.. aku menyukaimu!." JunMyeon menutup matanya.

Walaupun dia berbicara dibelakang Yixing tidak menatap mata Yixing tapi jantungnya tetap berdebar kencang. JunMyeon menyadari tidak ada respon dari Yixing.

Krik krik krik

" Yixing?." JunMyeon membuka matanya, memanggil Yixing kembali. Sang empunya nama hanya diam saja. JunMyeon pun berjalan kedepan Yixing yang ternyata sedang melamun dengan _headset_ di kedua telinganya.

" Yak! Yixing!."

" JunMyeon! Mengagetkan aku saja."

" Kau ini!.."

" Kenapa kau marah-marah?."

" Sabar..Sabar. sudahlah ayo kita pergi cari makan." JunMyeon berjalan duluan meninggalkan Yixing

" Uh.. aneh." Yixing bergumam lamunannya tentang JunMyeon si karismatik berpunggung menawan itu hilang dalam sekejap.

.

.

Yixing seperti déjà vu, makan dengan perasaan kesal menyobek-nyobek makanan dengan garpu seperti yang pernah dia lakukan kini tengah dialami oleh JunMyeon. Bedanya JunMyeon terlihat lebih kasar memukul-mukul daging ayamnya di piringnya sebelum memakannya. Kegaduhan yang diciptakan JunMyeon ketika makan sukses membuat para pengunjung tempat makan itu memperhatikan mereka.

" JunMyeon.. hentikan jangan makan seperti itu."

" BODO!."

" JunMyeon.. kau kan artis nanti ada yang mengenalimu bagaimana, kau makan seperti itu."

JunMyeon menghentikan cara makannya yang brutal. Memperhatikan Yixing yang sedang berusaha membujukknya berhenti.

" Yixing, boleh bicara serius?."

" Ha? Kenapa? Kau menakutiku."

" Hmm.."

" Kau kehabisan uang? Baiklah makan malam ini aku yang bayar."

" Bukan.."

" Lalu?."

" Aku menyukaimu."

" Oh… HA APA?!."

" Kenapa matamu seperti mau keluar? Menakutkan saja."

" Kau apa?."

" Aku- Aku menyukaimu Yixing!."

" Menyukai maksudmu?."

" Uh anak ini.. Ya sukalah jatuh hati tahu tidak jatuh cinta!."

" Kau serius JunMyeon?."

" Ne! kenapa? Kau..kau tidak menyukaiku?."

" Ani.."

" Hmm _its okay_.."

" Aku tidak menyukaimu tapi aku menggilaimu JunMyeon!."

" Yixing kau serius?."

" Ne!.."

" Ah Yixing ah.. Gomawo." JunMyeon menggengam tangan Yixing yang berada diatas meja. Menatap Yixing dengan wajah gembiranya. Apa yang ditakutkannya tidak menjadi kenyataan, bahkan apa yang diharapkan nyalah yang kini terjadi.

Yixing tersenyum malu-malu kepada JunMyeon, dia tidak menyangka bahwa JunMyeon juga menyukai dirinya. Dia tidak peduli seberapa besar nominal rasa suka JunMyeon kepada Yixing. Mungkin lebih besar rasa cinta Yixing kepada JunMyeon. Tapi siapa peduli?. Bahkan daging ayam di atas meja yang tidak bersalah karena tadi menjadi korban JunMyeon pun ikut terdiam bersama mereka.

.

.

JunMyeon masih menggengam tangan Yixing hingga di depan pintu kamar mereka. Saling diam tanpa berbicara tapi tidak juga masuk kedalam kamar mereka masing-masing. Yixing menjadi salah tingkah, sungguh rasanya kini semua yang akan dilakukannya menjadi akan memalukan ketika bersama JunMyeon.

" Hmm.. Kamu masuk saja dulu ke dalam.."JunMyeon memulai percakapan formal mereka

" Ha? Aku.. Kamu.. Kamu juga masuk saja dulu.."

Yixing menjadi geli sendiri karena dia tiba-tiba menjadi sangat malu kepada JunMyeon bahkan untuk berbicara pun terbelit-belit.

" Yixing, masuklah."

" Ne baiklah."

Memikirkan lebih baik dia berada di dalam kamarnya daripada terus melakukan hal yang memalukan lagi di depan JunMyeon. Yixing menutup pintu kamarnya, JunMyeon masih melihatnya dengan senyumannya.

Yixing secepat kilat naik keatas kasurnya. Mendekap bantalnya dan tersenyum bahagia. Semua yang ia ketahui adalah perasaan cintanya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. JunMyeon mengutarakan perasaannya yang ternyata juga sama dengan miliknya. Tidak perlu mandi rasanya karena kini Yixing bagai diterpa hujan warna warni.

JunMyeon mengelapkan kepalanya dengan handuknya masih menggunakan baju mandi dia membayangkan wajah Yixing yang tersenyum padanya tadi. JunMyeon senang karena cintanya bersambut. Tidak menyangka bahwa dia bisa jatuh hati pada sosok Yixing yang bertolak belakang dengannya.

 **Teet..Teet..**

Ponsel JunMyeon menunjukkan Jongdae Hyung nama Hyungnya menghubunginya melalui telepon _whatsapp_.

" Halo Hyung.."

" JunMyeon kabar buruk. Kau harus kembali ke Korea besok atau kalau perlu malam ini juga kau sudah bertolak dari Bali."

" Kenapa Hyung?."

" Ada oknum sedang mencoba membuat namamu buruk."

" Maksud Hyung?."

" Ada foto yang mengatakan kau berciuman bersama Luhan. Kau harus segera kembali untuk mengklarifikasi. Segera!."

Jongdae memutuskan hubungan telepon mereka, JunMyeon yang masih tidak paham segera menyelidiki di internet tentang fotonya dan Luhan yang menjadi viral.

JunMyeon tidak menyangka dengan apa yang dilihatnya di internet. Tampak sosok seperti dirinya bersama Luhan berciuman di dalam mobil dan di kolam renang. JunMyeon mencoba mengingat rasanya tidak pernah dia menyentuh Luhan selain tangan dan kecupan di keningnya secara kilat. Tapi foto itu menunjukkan sosok mirip JunMyeon mencium bibir Luhan secara mesra. Tidak ada sangkalan dari pihak Luhan ataupun berita apapun. Tampaknya Luhan tidak mencoba mengklarifikasi pernyataan itu. Kemungkinan memang foto ini asli Luhan bersama pria yang sangat mirip dengan penampilan JunMyeon.

JunMyeon mengetik pesan di _whatsapp_.

 _Yixing aku kembali ke Korea ada urusan mendadak. Jaga dirimu. Hubungi aku terus._

Pesan _whatsapp_ kepada Yixing belum terbaca. Mungkin Yixing telah tertidur. Tanpa pikir panjang JunMyeon mengemas perlengkapannya untuk kembali ke Korea. Rasanya dia sudah cukup menyelesaikan urusannya dengan Luhan, melupakan sakit hati dan rasa kecewanya dengan perjuangan yang keras sudah dilaluinya kini kembali JunMyeon diusik dengan berita murahan seperti ini. JunMyeon menyambar kopernya dan turun menuju bawah meninggalkan Yixing yang masih tertidur di kamarnya dan Bali.

 **TBC**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA***

 **Anson wkwkwk bisa aja si bebeb^^**

 **AkuaXing10 Makasih yah udah baca^^ jangan lupa review lagi hihi**

 **Kimdra Sip jangan lupa baca n review lagi ^^**

 **Cumi-cumi Chap 5 memang manis gilaak hihihi^^**

 **Guest wkwkwk authornya ogeb nih wkwkwk.. makasih yah uda kasih tahu n jeli ^^**

 **Chenma haha jangan begitu subaenim hihihi ^^ iya begitu tuh sifat JunMyeon wkwkw haha nanti yah naik skinship nya soalnya aku ga terlalu jago ngungkapin kayak gitu hiks T.T**

 **Guest09 hahah makasih kakak^^ jaga kesehatan juga salam buat keluarga^^**

 **Cuma reader makasih sarannya. Ia memang masalahku paling banyak di tanda makasih ya udah ingetin ^^**

 **Yxingbunny wkwkwk jangaan dipancing wkwkkw. Yipan lagi main biola di China wkwkwk**

 **Chanbaek0605 hihihi makasih yah jangan lupa review lagi chap ini^^**

 **YuKillua-Kira Tetep hihihi.. love-lovean deh kita sama mereka semua hihihi^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _Wave after wave_

 _Easy to love and easy to leave_

 _I still to find a way_

 _Im stuck here in between_

Pemandangan barisan ombak menggulung pantai Kuta, yang menyapu pasir di pinggiran pantai mengiringi lamunan. Beberapa jam saja setelah membaca pesan singkat JunMyeon membuat Yixing dilanda kesunyian dan kebosanan. Semua hal menarik di Kuta menjadi tidak menarik lagi. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus kemana selain memandangi ombak di depan hotelnya sambil memikirkan JunMyeon yang mungkin saja sudah sampai di Korea.

Baju Yixing bergerak mengikuti alunan angin yang berhembus. Kacamata JunMyeon masih setia menemaninya tergenggam erat ditangannya, matanya sedikit pedih terkena butiran pasir yang terbawa angin ke matanya yang kecil.

Ribuan _milles_ memisahkan Yixing dan JunMyeon, pasangan yang seharusnya baru menikmati bagaimana rasanya pacaran, dengan kedua logika yang saling berbeda. Mata Yixing menyapu setiap manusia yang berada di depannya, dia benar-benar merasa asing dan sendirian. Inikah yang Jongin rasakan enak bila bertravel sendirian?. Mungkin sudah saatnya Jongin mencari teman untuk travel, agar tahu bagaimana rasanya jauh lebih enak bertravel bersama seseorang.

Yixing memutuskan kembali ke hotel, setidaknya disana dia bisa internetan berharap JunMyeon sudah membalaskan _chat_ nya yang dikirimnya tadi ketika bangun tidur.

Yixing merebahkan badannya di kursi lobi hotelnya. Keinginan untuk naik keatas kamarnya sama enggan nya dengan keinginannya untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa pasir yang menempel disekitar kakinya. Para pelayan di hotel memaklumi tamu mereka yang tampaknya sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang bagus.

Mata sendunya menatap layar ponsel belum ada balasan dari pesan yang dikirmkannya di _Whatsapp_ nya tampak belum terbaca oleh JunMyeon. Nampaknya JunMyeon benar-benar sibuk dengan urusan mendadaknya di Korea atau mungkin dia mengalami kelelahan karena perjalanan yang cukup panjang. Yixing membuka-buka kontaknya mencari siapa yang tampaknya bisa menghilangkan kesunyian selama dia masih disini. Ia masih ada waktu sampai besok di menghabiskan waktunya tidak mungkin hanya di lobi hotel saja bukan hal yang bagus untuk akhir liburannya. Akhirnya Yixing mendapatkan kontak yang pas untuk dia menghubungi nomor tersebut melalui _whatsapp_ nya.

 _Annyeong Putu shi..bisa membawaku mengelilingi Bali?_

.

.

Putu merupakan sosok yang sangat ramah, sepanjang jalan ini dengan sebuah mobil yang berisikan dirinya dan Yixing, ia berbicara tentang pesona Bali yang mampu mengusir rasa kebosanan sangat bahagia Putu mengajaknya berbicara dan mengobrol ternyata Putu yang seorang mahasiswa mengambil sekolah pariwisata itu menceritakan banyak tentang sejarah Bali dan tempat yang belum pernah Yixing datangi.

" Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau mencobanya?Mendaki gunung? Atau melihat adat istiadat Hindu?."

" Ne aku sangat tertarik tapi aku sangat ingin kembali ke Ubud."

" Ubud? Melihat tari kecak?."

" Ne..Ne.."

" Wah tampaknya itu cukup membiusmu yah. Baiklah kita kesana sekarang."

" Eh? Okay."

Yixing semangat melihat barisan pohon dengan daun berwarna merah yang menarik perhatian Yixing. Bukankah Bali diciptakan sama seperti pesona JunMyeon yang tidak ada habisnya itu?.Yixing kembali memikirkan JunMyeon ditengah hamparan alam Bali.

.

Yixing mengenakan kembali kacamata JunMyeon satu-satunya benda JunMyeon yang terlekat padanya menandakan bahwa sosok JunMyeon bukanlah sekedar pangeran khayalan. Yixing menatap pesona Bali, yang terpandang matanya beberapa keindahan Uluwatu Ubud dan kembali melamunkan sosok JunMyeon sambil menatap butiran buih ombak dibawah menjadi aktivitas Yixing menunggu tempat tari kecak, sedangkan Putu hanya sekedar menunggu Yixing yang menikmati lamunannya, sambil memainkan ponselnya membuka aplikasi poker dan larut dalam kegiatan mereka. Masing-masing tidak mau mengganggu dan mencoba tidak memperdulikan keanehan mereka yang Autis ketika berada di antara para turis dengan _euphoria_ liburan.

 _Kita akan kembali kesini lagi bersama. Itu janji kita._ Yixing menghela napasnya yang membuat JunMyeon pulang lebih cepat pastinya merupakan suatu hal yang sangat mendesak mengingat JunMyeon sudah pergi dari malam hari nya. Yixing hanya berharap JunMyeon sudah memberikan kabar nanti ketika dia kembali ke hotel.

Dengan langkah tidak bersemangat Yixing mengajak Putu untuk masuk ke tempat pertunjukan yang telah dibuka. Putu mengatakan dia akan tetap berada di luar sebagaimana tourist guide lainnya. Menunggu Yixing siap menonton nanti.

" Bagaimana kau akan menjumpaiku nanti ditengah ratusan orang yang menonton?"

" Percayakanlah pada Tuhan dan semesta. Sudah masuk saja jangan khawatir."

Yixing masuk ke dalam sendirian. Memilih posisi pandangan yang sama dengan tempat kemarin dia menonton walau berbeda barisan. Kini dia berada dibarisan lebih atas dari tempat lama menunggu pertunjukan pun an JunMyeon yang merangkul tangannya, tidak ada JunMyeon yang bisa diajak nya berbicara tentang betapa menarik dan cantiknya pertunjukan itu.

Cerita yang sama kembali ditayangkan, sosok sang puteri yang ditinggal sang pangerannya karena si pembawa kabar menyampaikan sesuatu hal untuk sang pangeran, dan si pembaca kabar yang….

Yixing mendekap mulutnya, dia memang tidak mengerti bahasa yang disampaikan. Hanya melalui bahasa tubuh dan alam yang di buat oleh penari kecak memberikan isyarat padanya apa yang sedang pertunjukan itu berlangsung..

 _Percayakanlah pada Tuhan dan semesta_

Ya kini Yixing yakin dan paham bahwa pembawa kabar itu bukanlah seseorang yang mengkhianati sang pangeran. Dialah sosok yang sama dengan adik sang pangeran. Tujuannya dia melakukan tarian mendekati sang puteri adalah upaya nya membuat blok pertahanan untuk menjaga sang puteri tetap aman selama ditinggal sang pengeran yang merupakan kakak nya. Apakah sang adik juga mencintai sang puteri sehingga dia benar-benar membuat _blockade_ yang kuat untuk menjaga sang puteri? Mungkin.

Yixing merasa kasihan dengan sang adik si pembawa kabar. Perasaan apapun itu kini terpendam bersama barisan penari kecak yang membentuk blok untuk sang puteri. Sehingga dirinya sendiri pun tidak bisa menyentuh sang puteri. Seseorang sanggup berkorban dan menjadi pemain latar di kisah ini hanya karena sebuah cinta.

Harus diberitahu ke JunMyeon cerita sebenarnya dari kisah ini. Yixing tersenyum mengingat ketika kembali ke hotel dia akan sibuk mengetik sebuah pesan untuk JunMyeon tentang si pembawa kabar.

… **..**

Yixing mengeringkan kepalanya, kini ia berada di dalam kamarnya menunggu balasan dan membuang waktu dengan membuka-buka saluran las an. Dia tidak ingin kemana-mana lagi tadi setelah membayar Putu untuk _tour_ nya ke Ubud dan sebungkus makanan yang diberikan Putu yang dibelinya selama Yixing menonton tarian kecak, yang kini berada di atas mejanya berdampingan dengan ponselnya. Ponsel yang sudah berisikan ketikan panjang lebar tentang kisah sang pemberi kabar kepada JunMyeon yang belum juga memberikan kabarnya pada Yixing. Mungkin menghabiskan waktu nya di dalam kamar hotel menjadi pilihan terakhir untuknya.

Aliran darah Yixing bergerak cepat menandakan ia tengah bersemangat ia baru ingat sesuatu hal yang mungkin bisa menjadi obat ataupun pisau untuknya nanti. Yah media, JunMyeon adalah artis terkenal tentu kepulangannya ke Korea sudah terendus oleh mengambil ponselnya dengan kata kunci untuk melepaskan rasa penasarannya pada JunMyeon yang belum memberikan kabar.

 **Kim JunMyeon terlihat di airport setelah liburannya di Indonesia**

 **Kim JunMyeon menolak diwawancara terkait diduga foto mesranya bersama Xi Luhan**

 **Eksekutif! FOTO DIDUGA KIM JUNMYEON BERSAMA XI LUHAN BERCIUMAN!**

Tidak ada darah yang terlihat, darah Yixing tetap berada di aliran dalam tubuhnya sebagaimana perasaan sakit kini ada luka terlihat tapi terasa nyata sakitnya. Inikah alasan JunMyeon pulang terburu-buru ke Korea?. Jari tangannya yang panjang mengklik judul ketiga dari top news tentang JunMyeon itu.

Yixing memang tidak begitu mengenal JunMyeon tapi dia hafal bagaimana sosok punggung yang begitu wajahnya ada punggung yang begitu menawan selain milik perasaan dalam hatinya ingin menyangkal rasa sok tahu yang tampak betul memang JunMyeon lah yang didalam foto tersebut. JunMyeon belum menghubunginya saat ini apa karena dia terlalu sibuk membantah hal tersebut. Yixing hanya berharap berita selanjutnya adalah upaya penyangkalan JunMyeon atas diduga foto mesranya dan menyeret laki-laki yang memiliki pesona punggung dan bentuk wajah yang mirip dengannya untuk mengaku.

Yixing mengabaikan makanan dari putu yang sudah mendingin hanya ingin tertidur menanti hari esok, hari terakhir dia di Bali. Dan kemungkinan balasan dari chat JunMyeon yang mengatakan dia bodoh karena salah mengikuti jalur cerita ataupun sekedar berdebat tentang si pembawa berita.

 _How will I know if you really love me_

 _I say a prayer with every heart beat_

 _Wish I had you near me now_

Mata tampak susah untuk dibuka, terasa berat dengan bekas tetesan-tetesan air mata yang entah sejak kapan sudah setia di pinggiran mata. Sudah terlalu lambat untuk sarapan memang tanpa tujuan, hal itu membuatnya malas untuk bangun pagi dan kembali ke realita JunMyeon tidak berada di dekatnya.

Jam menunjukkan jam sepuluh siang. Yixing membuka layar ponselnya. Membuka chat yang tidak ada balasan tetapi sudah berubah warna cheklistnya. JunMyeon telah membaca pesan nya! Walau tanpa memutuskan untuk mandi selama _mood_ nya masih berkumpul.

JunMyeon membuka dan membaca pesannya diantara jadwal yang padat merupakan suatu petanda untuk Yixing bahwa JunMyeon masih tanpa balasan apapun tapi perasaan Yixing sudah lebih dari kembali ke pakaiannya yang dibenci bagaimana reaksi JunMyeon jika melihatnya kembali berpenampilan seperti terhibur sendiri dengan pikirannya yang bodoh. Mencari informasi JunMyeon melalui website fans adalah satu-satunya cara Yixing agar tahu apa yang sedang JunMyeon kerjakan di Korea sana. Rasanya dia sudah tak sabar kembali ke dia tidak tahu apakah nanti bisa atau tidak bertemu JunMyeon dipadatnya jadwal tidak mereka tidak terlalu jauh lagi nantinya. Pikir Yixing bersemangat.

Yixing membuka link yang sama dengan media semalam. Tampaknya media itulah satu-satunya yang paling _kepo_ dan cepat tersenyum-senyum pernah rasanya dia merasakan _stalking_ seseorang sampai seperti dia baru mengenal JunMyeon diluar Korea. Mungkin benar kata orang-orang dia harus membeli televisi ketika pulang ke Korea nanti.

 **Agensi Kim JunMyeon dan Xi Luhan mengakui foto tersebut asli**

 **Kim JunMyeon terlihat bersama Xi Luhan setelah agensi konfirmasi keaslian foto**

 **RESMI KIM JUNMYEON DAN XI LUHAN DATING**

Hapus pernyataan Yixing akan membeli televisi begitu dia pulang ke Korea. Bahkan sekarang Yixing tidak ingin menggunakan ponselnya semua judul yang di abaca tidak sesuai dengan benar si pemilik punggung mempesona itu adalah JunMyeon. Yixing mencoba mengingat sosok Luhan orang yang membuang demo kasetnya dan secara tidak langsung adalah orang yang mengakibatkan dirinya kini berada di Bali dan berkenalan dengan JunMyeon. Entah apa rahasia dengan semesta ini hingga Yixing harus menerima kenyataan bahwa si pangerannya diambil oleh orang yang memberikan jalan harapan untuknya. Luhan bukanlah sosok seram seperti Rahwana malah dia terlihat sangat manis dan _girly_ untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Sosok yang sangat cocok berada disebelah pangeran seperti Yixing pun tidak pantas bila disandingkan sebagai Jatayu burung yang menjadi sahabat pangeran. Dia tidaklah sekuat si burung indah yang sanggup berkorban untuk sang pangeran. Yixing mulai berpikir kepada sang pembawa kabar yang dibagi cerita kepada JunMyeon. Mungkin sosok si pembaca kabar sesuai dengan dirinya yang terlalu mengharapkan sang puteri yang tidak mungkin sanggup digapai nya. Yang sanggup membangun blok sehingga dirinya sendiri pun tidak kuasa untuk menggapai tangan sang memutuskan untuk mengepak kopernya lebih ada lagi yang ingin dia lakukan nya hanya mengingatkannya pada JunMyeon. Dalam hati nya ia sedikit bersyukur paling tidak ia hanya mempunyai memori di Bali bersama JunMyeon. Kembali ke Korea mungkin dapat cepat melupakan kenangannya yang singkat bersama JunMyeon.

 _I remember loving you_

 _All the good shit and all the bad shit too_

 _Im packing every memory that we made_

 _In a suitcase_

… **.**

Sudah berkali-kali rasanya JunMyeon membaca cerita yang diketik Yixing di chatnya. Rasanya dia juga ingin membalasnya dengan mengatai betapa mereka berdua bodoh dan sok tahu nya tapi ia tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk membalas chat tersebut. JunMyeon merebahkan kepalanya di senderan yang melaju kencang menginggalkan ruangan wawancara dirinya bersama Xi Luhan terkait dengan foto memejamkan matanya mengulang kembali kenyataan pahit dalam dirinya.

JunMyeon memutuskan untuk langsung pergi ke agensi nya untuk meluruskan masalah yang membuatnya pulang lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Yixing di Bali tanpa kesempatan mereka berjumpa untuk terakhir kalinya. Walau badan nya terasa capek dan mengantuk karena perjalanan yang panjang, ia tetap menyuruh Hyungnya untuk mengemudi ke bangunan tinggi milik agensi nya. Ia tidak bisa tidur di pesawat karena kelas bisnis yang dinaikinya ternyata berisi para fans nya dan sibuk memfoto dirinya yang tengah berusaha menahan kantuk. Biasanya dia akan mengenakan kacamata untuk menyembunyikan dirinya yang tertidur di tempat umum. Baru ia sadari bahwa kacamatanya masih berada di Yixing. Rasanya berlebihan, tapi JunMyeon merasa senang meninggalkan sesuatu hal untuk Yixing. Setidaknya hal itu yang membuat sosok Yixing yang absurd memang nyata untuk dirinya.

" Maaf JunMyeon, kau harus pulang lebih awal."

" Ne hyung. Setelah hal ini selesai mungkin aku mau stop dulu."

" Maksudmu?."

" Hmm aku mau istirahat dulu."

" Wah kau benar Kim JunMyeon adik ku? Kenapa sangat berubah?."

" Haha aku bertemu seseorang di Bali dan dia dari Korea. Aku mau menghabiskan waktuku nanti bersamanya disini."

" JunMyeon?."

" Ne?."

" Apa ini benar-benar dirimu? Apa kau tertukar oleh jiwa seseorang?."

" Haha Hyung!."

" Kau yang dingin kini menjadi seorang yang hangat? Bahkan memikirkan waktu untuk bersama seseorang?."

" _Yeah that me hyung.. still your lil annoying brother_."

" Haha _yeah but not lil anymore_."

Dua adik beradik itu pun saling sangat bersyukur dalam senyumnya karena adiknya yang dulu sangat tidak pedulian dan arogan itu kini perlahan berubah menjadi seorang yang lebih manusiawi. JunMyeon tersenyum karena mengingat sosok Yixing yang sama sekali tidak pernah dibayangkannya akan merasuki dirinya. Cinta memang tidak pernah bisa ditebak, JunMyeon bersyukur cintanya tidak berada ditempat yang salah lagi.

JunMyeon melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke ruangan bos manajemen nya. Hari ini pertemuannya bersama Xi Luhan akan dilaksanakan. JunMyeon sudah tidak sabar lagi ingin menghentikan berita yang membuat dirinya jengah sepanjang perjalanan pulang ke Korea itu.

" JunMyeon.. Duduklah.."

" Ne.."

" Hai junMyeon.."

Luhan memamerkan giginya yang kecil dan rata itu, ia sangat cantik dengan warna rambut sedikit violet dan baju berwarna peach. Andai saja dia seorang yoeja mungkin sudah banyak yang melamarnya untuk menjadi seorang istri.

JunMyeon menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Luhan. Walaupun dia sudah tidak merasakan sakit hati lagi pada Luhan, tapi berita yang tersebar dan sikap Luhan yang seakan mendiamkan ebrita itu semakin menyebar membuat perasaannya jengah.

" Baiklah, saya selaku manajer Kim JunMyeon ingin meluruskan berita yang ada." Ucap Jondae memulai pembicaraan

" Jondae.." Minseok memotong pembicaraannya

" Maaf Minseok, kuharap kita bisa professional."

" Jongdae!."

" Ok boleh saya yang bicara?." Tanya Luhan seakan menghentika perdebatan sepasang kekasih itu.

" Silahkan." Ucap JunMyeon

" Aku rasa tidak ada yang perlu diluruskan dari berita itu."

" Maksudmu? Maaf tapi bukan tipe ku membuat berita palsu untuk sebuah pamor Xi Luhan."

" Begitu pula aku JunMyeon.." Ucap Luhan

" Ma-Maksudmu? Yang di foto itu?." Tanya Jongdae _shock_

" Ya Jongdae itu adalah JunMyeon dan Luhan." Ucap Minseok lemah

" Hmm? Baiklah Luhan bisa kau jelaskan pada JunMyeon agar dia mengerti er masudku mengingat." Ucap sang bos

" JunMyeon mungkin saja kau tidak ingat tapi itu adalah dirimu. Kau lupa pesta perayaan album baru mu di kolam renang hotel?. Saat Jongdae sudah memperingatimu agar kau jangan minum banyak tapi kau malah mabuk?." Ucap Luhan sambil memainkan pena di atas meja

JunMyeon coba mengingat peristiwa itu, memang dia sangat _euphoria_ sehingga tidak mengidahkan nasehat hyungnya untuk tidak minum banyak. Hyung nya pergi duluan untuk mengantarkan Minseok dan ia menjadi lepas Kendali.

" Sudah ingat? Kau menarikku ke dalam kolam dan menciumku? Juga ketika di mobil kau menciumku sebelum masuk ke rumahmu?."

" Tapi kau bilang aku tidak pernah mencium mu?." Ucap JunMyeon seakan hal itu bisa membantunya keluar dari masalah.

" Ya JunMyeon kau memang pernah menciumku, tapi kau tidak menciumku ketika kau sadar. Kau hanay emnciumku ketika kau kehilangan kesadaraan. Itu bagiku sama saja bukan kau yang menciumku melainkan napsu mu."

" Lu..Luhan?."

" Hmm maaf JunMyeon sekarang kalau menurutku baiknya kalian harus seperti sepasang kekasih kembali." Ucap sang Bos

" Hyung! Bela aku."

" JunMyeon entahlah tapi aku juga beranggapan seperti itu. Akan lebih skandal lagi bila ternyata kalian sudah tidak menjalin hubungan lagi tapi foto kalian tersebar luas." Ucap Jongdae

" Maaf JunMyeon tapi bukan tipe ku untuk membuat berita bohong demi popularitas." Luhan tersenyum dengan sadis seakan mengembalikan kata-kata JunMyeon kepadanya.

JunMyeon terdiam dia tidak punya jalan keluar lagi. Jika memang dia yang di foto itu tampaknya dia harus benar-benar mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya didepan umum. Entah bagaimana perasaan dan pikirannya malah tidak kompak saat ini. Ketika perasaannya harus mempersiapkan menjalin hubungan palsu kembali dengan Luhan tapi pikirannya malah mengingat sosok namja yang di kameranya penuh foto punggungnya itu. Kenangan demi kenangan malah sekarang muncul disaat situasi seperti ini.

 _Foto apa yang diambil anak ini selama disini. Ha mayoritas isiya…..punggungku._

JunMyeon sengaja membiarkan Yixing menikmati pemandangan. Sambil mereka beristirahat di ujung Ubud JunMyeon mengorek-ngorek koleksi foto Yixing. Sungguh apa yang dia dapatkan diluar perkiraannya.

" _Hal paling menyedihkan di dunia ini adalah.. Ketika kau menyukai seseorang tapi seseorang itu hanya sebatas punggungnya saja yang bisa kau miliki."_

JunMyeon teringat perkataan Yixing ketika ia menggendong Yixing untuk pulang ke hotel hingga punggungnya sakit sampai esok harinya. Apakah punggung yang dimaksud Yixing adalah miliknya. Udara di Ubud adalah atmosfer terbaik di Bali membawa perasaan JunMyeon melayang bersama perasaan cintanya pada laki-laki berdimple disampingnya.

 _Yixing ah.. aku jatuh cinta padamu…._

.

.

Dengan jas hitamnya hari ini JunMyeon dan Luhan akan mengkonfirmasikan hubungan mereka bersama manajemen nya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, suka tidak suka dunia sudah tahu siapa mereka berdua walau hubungan yang sebenarnya telah berakhir. JunMyeon menatap _chat_ yang masuk. Kisah sang Ramayana yang diceritakan Yixing.

 _Maafkan aku Yixing, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi gantle seperti sang pangeran ataupun sesakti Rahwana yang mampu mendobrak hal yang tidak mungkin di depannya. Mianhe_

… **.**

 _I know with my head_

 _But my heart wont let you go_

 _Even though I want to throw away_

 _Even though I want to forget_

 _I like you_

Udara dingin Seoul menghampiri badan yixing, menggelitik seakan menertawakan nasib nya yang semakin sengsara setelah berlibur. Tak jauh tampak sosok Jongin dengan senyum lebarnya menyambut Yixing. Entah perasaan bahagia berjumpa kembali lagi dengan sahabatnya atau perasaan dendam kesumat atas sarannya untuk berlibur yang semakin membuat dirinya sengsara. Yixing berlari kea rah Jongin yang masih tersenyum konyol. Dan memukulinya dengan perasaan kesal.

" Yak..Yak kau kenapa!." Ucap Jongin seram

" Kau..Kau idemu itu tidak dapat kupercaya!."

" Yak maksudmu?."

" Jongiin…"

Yixing menyerah memukuli Jongin, perasaannya semakin hancur bukan semakin ringan. Jongin melihat butiran air mata di pipi Yixing. Apapun yang terjadi dia tidak memiliki petunjuk apapun, tapi satu yang pasti sahabatnya itu sedang terluka dalam.

 **TBC**

… **.**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **MAAF LAMA BANGET UPDATE LAPOP RUSAK T.T**

 **Huaa sedih laptop rusak jadi ke warnet mana keyboard nya keras banget sakit jari baekhee kakaaa hiks hiks doain ya cepat sehat laptopnya T.T**

 **Sorry update ulang T.T ga sinkron yg udah di save n waktu di buka di warnet sumpah banyak kata ilang T.T**

 **Chenma Haha iya kurang roamntis ya nembaknya**

 **Guest09 Hiks konfliknya di Sulay n laptop aku nh huaa**

 **Sam mianhe kali ini lama update nya**

 **Yxingbunny iching ngambeeeek aja biar dibelikan jet emas sama holkay hihih**

 **Nichi kejawab kan di chap ini siapa diaa hihi**

 **Anson rame dunia persilatan beb**

 **Guest aku juga suka hihi *ketawajahat**

 **Yukillua-Kira Hiks aku juga sedih mereka kubuat konflik**

 **MinnieZhang ndak apa-apa kaka makasih ud review jangan lupa review lagi hihi**

 **EunWoo mianhe lama update**

 **Anita858 Hayoo dapat kan jawabannya…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 08**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _Because I have no place in your reality_

 _Im here cause of a sudden case of butterflies_

Segila-gilanya Jongin dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan mengganggu Yixing yang sedang dalam keadaan _bad mood_ itu. Sudah tiga hari semenjak kepulangannya ke Korea, Yixing seperti manusia yang berbeda. Tidak ada Yixing yang berpenampilan apa adanya atau lebih tepatnya lagi memakai apapun yang tampak di depan matanya, atau Yixing yang sering berbicara konyol seperti anak kecil itu. Yixing yang kini bergaya lebih modis layaknya anak orang kaya yang tidak peduli dengan berapa banyak digit nol di belakang harga bajunya. Tidak banyak berbicara layaknya seorang pria _gantle_ dewasa. Sesungguhnya hal itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk tapi karena ini adalah seorang Yixing yang sudah dari jaman sekolah dikenal Jongin membuatnya jengah.

" Yixing! Aku mau bicara denganmu.."

" Ya ada apa Jongin?."

" Ah.. Bisakah tidak-tidak kumohon ok tolong lah berprilaku seperti biasa."

" Apa ada yang salah denganku Jongin?."

" Ya! Banyak! Pertama kau memanggilku Jongin kedua bahasamu itu ah.."

" Jadi kau mau kupanggil apa? Memang namamu Jongin kan?."

" Iya tapi biasa kau kan panggil aku Kuproy dan gaya sintingmu itu.."

" Kau aneh.. memilih ku panggil Kuproy daripada nama aslimu."

" Kau lebih aneh.. Kapan kau mau menceritakan kisahmu kepadaku?."

" Kisah apa?."

" Kisah kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini sekarang. Kisah kenapa kau pulang-pulang menangis menjerit di bandara sehingga semua orang melihatmu."

Pipi Yixing merona mengingat bagaimana tangisan nya yang tak terkendali membuat orang-orang melihat mereka.

" Jongin.. Aku takut kalau aku menceritakan nya padamu aku akan kembali mengingatnya."

" Yixing percayalah.. Kau harus menceritakan nya kepadaku apapun itu. Walaupun itu er misalnya kau di lecehkan…"

Jongin tidak meneruskan pembicaraannya, ia tahu ia salah karena Yixing menatapnya tajam. Jongin merasakan datangnya bahaya besar.

" Apa selama ini kau menganggap aku telah di lecehkan seseorang di Bali?."

" Er Yixing bukan nya aku menuduhmu macam-macam tapi kau pulang dengan tangisan 8 oktaf siapa yang tidak berpikiran seperti itu?."

Yixing menghelakan napasnya dia benar-benar malu dengan Jongin. Melihat Yixing tidak menatapnya lagi Jongin mengeluskan dadanya akhirnya dia selamat dari amukan Yixing.

" Jongin.."

" Ya Yixing?."

" Aku mau menceritakanmu tentang cerita."

" Cerita kau di Bali?." Jongin memancing

" Mungkin.. Cerita tentang punggung.."

… **..**

 _Hanya singgah untuk musnah_

JunMyeon membolak-balik naskah di depannya, sesungguhnya dia termasuk salah satu aktor yang cepat menghafal naskah. Tapi belakangan ini pikirannya terganggu dengan semakin banyak cerita yang dibuat media tentang dirinya dan Luhan. Bahkan banyak _fanart_ dirinya dan Luhan dengan pose yang dibuat mesum. Luhan tampaknya terlalu glamor untuk tidak terganggu dengan berita-berita maupun gosip yang melibatkan namanya. Ia tetap seorang Xi Luhan artis serba bisa dan cepat melebur dalam kondisi apapun. JunMyeon ingin seperti Luhan yang tidak peduli dengan apa orang katakan tentang dirinya. Tapi JunMyeon tetaplah seorang JunMyeon, ia bahkan masih tidak berani untuk berterus terang dengan kekasihnya yang sampai kini tidak pernah lagi dia jumpai. Nomornya dan fotonya masih ada di ponselnya, keberanian JunMyeon lah yang tampaknya menghilang bersama munculnya ratusan _shipper_ dirinya bersama Luhan di sosial media.

Suara kantong dan langkah kaki mengiringi kedatangan seorang laki-laki yang kini memperhatikan JunMyeon yang sedang melamun dengan naskah ditangan.

" JunMyeon.."

" Hyung.."

" Ini kubawakan makan siang untukmu."

" Terimakasih Hyung. Ku kira kita memang tidak akan sempat makan siang diluar hari ini." JunMyeon tersenyum seakan menandakan dirinya baik-baik saja. Tapi justru reaksi itu membuat Jongdae semakin prihatin dengannya.

" JunMyeon.."

" Ne Hyung.."

" Kau sudah ceritakan apa yang terjadi denganmu dengan kekasih hatimu itu?."

" Entahlah Hyung, ku kira tidak akan ada gunanya juga."

" Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu JunMyeon?."

" Kau tahu sendiri kan bagaimana media dan semua hal membuat kami terlihat seperti _real?."_

" Bagaimanapun itu JunMyeon akan lebih baik jika kau berterus terang kepadanya, menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi."

" Entahlah Hyung, sebenarnya aku terlalu takut untuk kehilangannya."

" Bukannya semakin kau diamkan dia akan semakin hilang darimu?."

Jongdae benar, apa yang dikatakannya merupakan hal yang paling ditakutkan JunMyeon, ia memang baru mengenal sosok Yixing kemudian jatuh cinta dan kini bagai lenyap. Yang tertahan hanyalah barisan ketikan _chat_ nya kepada JunMyeon. JunMyeon menggengam erat naskahnya. Selamanya Yixing akan hilang lenyap jika ia tidak memulai berbicara dengannya. JunMyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk mengetik.

… **..**

 _Im sending our memories on my tears_

Dengan jaket dan celana jeans hitam nya Yixing membawa laju mobilnya bersama dengan Jongin yang kini tertidur bagaikan bayi di kursi sebelah. Alunan lagu melow seakan tidak peduli betapa menyayatnya lagu tersebut buat Yixing. Dieratkan tangannya di kemudi mobil seakan ia berkata pada hatinya bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Inilah Yixing yang baru, Yixing yang tidak lagi berpikiran konyol, dia yang kini memikirkan kariernya, Yixing yang mengabaikan _chat_ kiriman dari JunMyeon yang menanyakan posisi dirinya kini bersama tutupan manis mengatakan bahwa dia merindukan Yixing. Rindu? Rindu pada teman _travel_ yang tidak sengaja berkenalan dengannya? Atau seseorang yang begitu mudah jatuh cinta pada dirinya dengan hanya terpesona melihat punggungnya. Bahkan ia berpikir, anak kecil jaman sekarang lebih pintar dari Yixing, anak jaman sekarang akan mencintai dengan melihat wajahnya bukankah itu alasan lebih rasional dari sebuah punggung?. Yixing merasa kekesalan pada dirinya, dirinya yang terlalu polos hingga menyakiti dirinya sendiri.

" Jongin.. bangun."

" Ne.. sudah sampai?."

" Belum hehe. Kau tahu tidak penyanyi lagu ini? Dia sudah keluar dari group nya."

" Ne kenapa?."

" Entah lah alasan yang tidak rasional. Mereka bilang dia sakit mental."

" jinjja?!."

" Tapi anehnya, semua lagu di group nya yang ciptakan dia."

" Mwo? Dia bukan sakit jiwa! Dia _genius!."_

" Ne Jongin. Aku juga berpikiran seperti itu."

Jongin berpikir tentang dirinya bersama group baru yang sudah terbentuk. Akhirnya dia akan mengakhiri masa _trainee_ nya. Ia akan memulai debutnya bersama groupnya. Ia hanya berharap dia tidak akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti yang diceritakan Yixing. Bulu remangnya bangkit sendiri memikirkan dirinya atau salah satu anggota group nya di cap sakit gangguan mental.

Memang tujuan utama Yixing membicarakan penyanyi tersebut bukanlah karena ingin menakut-nakuti Jongin yang kini menekuk kakinya di kursi sebelah. Ia hanya berharap pembicaraannya dapat mengalihkan pikirannya dari sosok laki-laki bernama JunMyeon yang semakin ingin di lupakan malah semakin muncul dalam pikirannya.

" Yixing, kau serius ingin ikut audisi penciptaan lagu itu?."

" Ne bukankah ini sempurna Jongin? Kalau aku menang kau dan group mu akan memakai lagu ku sebagai lagu pertama kalian."

" Yah. Aku sangat berharap kau memenanginya."

" Ne gomawo Jongin. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling terkuproy di dunia ini."

" Yak! Kau ini."

Kedua manusia itu tertawa lepas, Jongin sudah menemukan kembali Yixingnya.

.

.

Untuk hal kesabaran jangan pernah meminta Jongin untuk di uji. Ia sangat tidak sabaran dalam hal apapun. Kakinya sudah bolak balik dengan gelisah memikirkan sesuatu. Bahkan orang yang digelisahkannya hanya berfokus pada _headset_ dikupingnya.

" Jongin duduk!."

Akhirnya Yixing merasa jengah sendiri melihat kelakuan sahabatnya. Dengan menghela napas berat Jongin mengikuti saran Yixing.

" Hei Jongin!."

" Chanyeol. Yixing kenalkan ini Chanyeol dia salah satu anggota group ku."

" Yixing.."

" Wah imut sekali dia. Kenalkan aku Park Chanyeol _rapper_ di group Jongin."

" Oh baiklah."

" Jongin kau buat apa disini? Bukannya tidak ada latihan hari ini?."

" Kau sendiri ngapain kesini? Aku kesini karena mengantarkan Yixing mengikuti lomba penciptaan lagu buat group kita nanti."

" Oh begitu. Kau seorang pencipta lagu? Wah menariknya. Aku kesini mengantarkan baju hangat eunnie ku. Dia kan reporter disini."

" Cih satu keluarga masuk agensi. Jangan-jangan anakmu sudah di kontrak disini sebelum lahir."

" Haha dengki."

Jongin memang sedikit iri dengan Chanyeol yang tidak perlu melakukan _trainning_ lama untuk bisa langsung debut sebagai artis. Berbeda dengan Jongin yang memang harus berpanas-panasan menunggu jadwal audisi dulunya.

" Yixing, boleh aku meminta nomor mu?." Tanya Chanyeol memecah kebisuan dan tatapan dengki Jongin.

" Ha? Untuk apa?." Tanya Yixing dan Jongin kaget

" Hehe bolehkan?."

" TIDAK!." Jongin berteriak dengan penuh semangat hingga Yixing kaget

" Mwo? Yixing boleh kan? _Please?."_ Chanyeol memasang wajah _aegyo_ nya

" Ne.." Yixing memberikan ponselnya dan Chanyeol mulai mengetik nomornya dan mencoba mengirimkan _whatsapp_ kepada dirinya sendiri.

" Ok sudah. Nanti ku hubungi yah. _Bye_ Yixing semoga kau diterima."

Chanyeol pergi dengan senyum manisnya meninggalkan Yixing yang terdiam, _aegyo_ Chanyeol mengingatkannya pada JunMyeon, yang pernah melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

" Yak bahkan dia tidak permisi denganku!. Dasar tiang!." Jongin tampak emosi

" Jongin sudahlah, kalian kan satu group. Jangan seperti itu."

" Wah kau kenapa kau memberikan nomormu kepadanya?."

" Sudah-Sudah lihat itu pengumumannya sudah di tempel ayo lihat siapa yang dapat."

Yixing dengan tangan berharap ia dan Jongin menghampiri pengumuman itu.

" Yi.. Yixing kau betul namanya Zhang Yixing kan?!."

" Ya Jongin aaaa itu namaku Jongin itu beneran namaku!."

Jongin memeluk Yixing dengan gembira. Seperti suku Indian mereka mengitari lingkaran sambil berpelukan dengan heboh.

Dari jauh tampak Jongdae menatap dua orang yang seperti kesurupan suku pedalaman itu dengan tatapan seram dan lucu.

" Aegyo lucu sekali, kalau JunMyeon lihat kelakuan anak-anak baru itu pasti dia akan tertawa."

" Jongdae? Kau lihat apa?."

" Oh minseok, tidak ada apa-apa.. Kau tidak bersama Luhan?

" Tidak, Luhan sedang _full_ jadwal bahkan aku kemari untuk mengurus pekerjaan barunya."

" Oh, tampaknya berita _dating_ mereka cukup mempengaruhi pekerjaannya."

" Jongdae, kumohon jangan memulai."

" Wae? Bukannya aku benar? Kau lihat JunMyeon adikku bahkan dia kini bekerja seperti mayat hidup."

" Maaf Jondae bukankah memang seperti itu biasanya dia bekerja?." Minseok membela

" Aku tahu kau tahu maksud ku Minseok."

" Jongdae tapi ini adalah keputusan kita bersama. JunMyeon juga setuju kan? Jadi kukira tidak ada yang harus diperdebatkan. Aku pergi dulu, temui aku jika kau sudah tenang nanti."

Minseok meninggalkan Jongdae dengan sedikit mengusap tangan Jongdae. Minseok selalu berusaha menghindar jika Jongdae memulai perkelahian. Ini sedikit memalukan untuk Jongdae selaku _top_ yang belum pandai mengontrol emosinya sendiri. Tapi jika ini menyangkut adiknya apapun ia akan lakukan, termasuk mencari cara bagaimana harus menyelesaikan permasalahan JunMyeon.

.

.

Dua pesanan wafel coklat dengan _ice cream_ vanila di atasnya dan taburan kacang almond terlihat diatas meja yang dipesan dua anak manusia itu. Jongin menatap kagum pesanannya sendiri seakan-akan dia sudah tidak lama memakan _dessert_ tersebut.

" Selamat menikmati!." Yixing berteriak bahagia

" Yup selamat menikmati!."

Mereka pun menikmati waffel dengan senyuman konyol diantara mereka. Seorang laki-laki masuk kedalam berniat ingin memesan kopi. Tidak biasanya dia sendirian pergi ke cafe untuk sekedar kopi, entahlah sepertinya kehidupannya mulai berubah. Beberapa orang melihatnya mencoba tetap duduk di kursi masing-masing walau kaki dan mata mereka ingin mengatakan untuk mengikuti laki-laki itu. JunMyeon cepat memesan kopi nya kepada penjaga kasir yang pipinya merona setiap melihat JunMyeon.

JunMyeon ingin menolong si kasir dengan membalik wajahnya dan bersiap membunuh setiap pengunjung-pengunjung cafe yang melihatnya sambil mengigit sendok seperti menahan kakinya untuk tidak mendatangi JunMyeon.

Mata JunMyeon kini menatap sesuatu yang di rindukan, ada ledakan yang dirasakan JunMyeon menatap sesosok manusia yang sedang memakan waffel _ice cream_ dengan semangat dan tawa di bibirnya. Seorang pria di depan nya tampak sama konyolnya dengan sosok yang membuat ledakan _euphoria_ di JunMyeon.

Dia tidak tahu apakah ini keputusan yang tepat atau tidak, tapi Tuhan tidak akan merencanakan membuat _mood_ nya buruk dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari _break_ syuting sendirian ke cafe karena hyungnya sedang melakukan sesuatu yang penting di agensi nya. Langkah kaki yang berat terus dilangkahkan. Ada sedikit ketakutan pada diri JunMyeon untuk mendatangi Yixing yang kini tidak jauh lagi di depannya. JunMyeon tidak akan membiarkan Yixing nya hilang seperti yang di ucapkan Hyungnya.

" Yixing.."

Pria dengan _dimple_ itu menghentikan tawa konyol nya kini matanya menatap sendu arah suara panggilan itu. Masih tidak ada darah tapi rasa sakitnya terasa jelas ketika menatap sosok yang di rindukan juga dibenci nya kini.

Jongin menatap dua orang yang saling berpandangan. Jika sosok laki-laki yang dikenalnya sebagai artis besar di agensi nya itu menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan memuja, beda dengan Yixing yang menatap laki-laki itu dengan tatapan benci.

" Ehem.. Maaf anda siapa ya? Ish bukan maksudku anda kenal Yixing?." Tanya Jongin

" Ya."

" Tidak, Jongin ayo kita pergi saja. Bukannya katamu kau mau makan ramen?."

Yixing bangkit dari tempat duduknya di ikuti Jongin yang tampak penasaran dengan Yixing dan JunMyeon.

" Yixing tunggu.."

" Maaf, kami tidak mau mengganggu kesibukanmu. Permisi."

" Yixing.. Dengarkan aku, aku hanya mau menjelaskan sesuatu hal kepadamu."

" JunMyeon, hentikan upaya mu, aku rasa sesuatu hal itu tidak akan bisa menjelaskan banyaknya kejadian. Ayo jongin."

Yixing akhirnya menarik tangan Jongin yang masih diam mematung melihat mereka berdua. Terseok-seok mengikuti jalan Yixing yang cepat seakan takut seseorang mengejarnya di belakang. Jongin tidak tahu, Bukan itu ketakutan Yixing sebenarnya. Melainkan ia takut kembali diselimuti kenangannya yang ingin dilupakannya.

Pria yang ditinggalkan itu tersadar dari lamunannya ketika si kasir meneriaki namanya untuk mengambil pesanan kopi nya. Dengan kesadaran penuh ia merogoh ponsel di kantong mantel panjangnya.

" Hyung masih di agensi? Boleh cari tahu seseorang dengan nama Jongin? Kemungkinan dia masih traineer atau baru debut. Baiklah... terimakasih hyung."

Benar kata Hyungnya dia tidak mungkin selamanya mendiamkan mencoba tidak terjadi apa-apa sementara seseorang jelas terlihat terluka olehnya. Seseorang yang kini di cintainya yang entah kenapa merasa ingin di lindunginya. Mungkin sosok pria dengan lelehan _ice cream_ yang menempel di ujung hidungnya itu bisa mendekatkannya kepada Yixing.

.

.

Jongin bersyukur dia mengenakan sepatu lari padahal hari ini bukanlah jadwalnya untuk latihan _dance._ Kalau tidak mungkin kakinya sudah lecet sebelum dia memulai debutnya karena mengikuti tarikan Yixing.

" Yixing, bagaimana bisa kau kenal dengan JunMyeon..."

Jongin tidak melanjutkan perkataanya, dia baru menyadari sesuatu hal.

 _... Hanya karena sebuah punggung Jongin, aku sadar diri aku tidak akan mungkin pernah bersama dia. Dia seperti bintang yang tidak bisa aku gapai. Yang ku sesali adalah kenapa bintang itu harus jatuh dan berjumpa denganku? Apa salah jika kini aku tidak rela mengembalikan bintang itu di atas langit sana?_

Yixing menatap Jongin yang melongo dengan _ice cream_ yang menempel di ujung hidungnya. Mata Jongin kemudian berubah menjadi prihatin. Kini ia tahu setinggi mana bintang yang dimaksud Yixing. Entah Jongin harus menanggap Yixing sial atau beruntung bisa mengenal JunMyeon di tengah liburannya. Mungkin benar dia harus digebuki di depan orang ramai di _airport_ karena idenya lah yang membuat sesuatu hal tidak mungkin terjadi pada Yixing. JunMyeon dan Luhan seperti di beritakan media, dua _couple_ yang di _favorit_ semua orang saat ini. Jikapun antara Luhan dan Yixing masih sama-sama seorang namja. Ia masih kalah besar karena Luhan seprofesi seperti JunMyeon. Ibaratnya dia juga sebuah bintang di atas langit, tempat JunMyeon kini kembali.

 **...**

 _My foolish dreams and the love I wanted to protect_

 _I engraved them in the star_

Suara aliran air yang keluar dari mesin dalam aquarium yang berisikan lima ikan kecil menari-nari dalam air tidak peduli sang pemilik yang tengah terduduk dengan hampa di sofa rumahnya sambil memegang sebuah kertas informasi lengkap dengan foto. JunMyeon sudah mendapatkan informasi tentang Jongin. Bahkan sampai jadwal dia latihan di tempat latihan _dance_ agensi. Tapi pikirannya masih berkutat pada sosok terakhir Yixing ketika mereka berjumpa. Yixing dengan mata penuh kebencian pada nya bukan dengan mata sendu yang kekanak-kanakan. Ia rindu menatap tawa Yixing dan semua kekonyolan yang dibuatnya. Rasanya sangat menjengkelkan bila melihat Yixing tertawa konyol bersama laki-laki lain meskipun itu adalah sahabatnya, sedangkan ketika melihat wajahnya ia langsung menatap dengan sorot kebencian.

 **Teet.. teeet**

Suara ponsel JunMyeon dengan tampilan nama yang sesungguhnya tidak ingin diangkatnya.

" Ya?."

" ... "

" Aku sedang dirumah. Baiklah."

JunMyeon menutup panggilan tanpa mendengar perkataan akhir dari sang penelepon. Suasana hatinya semakin tidak bagus setelah mendapatkan telepon itu. Apalagi kini dia menunggu orang yang meneleponnya untuk datang kerumahnya.

 **Ting.. Ting..**

JunMyeon bangkit untuk membukakan pintunya. Apapun itu dia harus menahan perasaan ingin mengabaikan suara _bell_ rumahnya yang semakin berbunyi cepat itu.

" Sudah?." JunMyeon membuka pintu dan berbicara dengan seseorang yang mengenakan baju hangat dan masker penutup hidung dan mulutnya di wajahnya.

" Keluar sedikit lagi JunMyeon." Bisik seseorang tersebut

JunMyeon mengikuti perintah orang itu dan membiarkan orang tersebut masuk kedalam rumahnya untuk membuka baju hangatnya dan maskernya.

" Hufh. Kenapa media itu selalu mengikutiku." Ucap laki-laki berparas cantik itu

" Bukannya kau suka?." Ucap JunMyeon dingin

" JunMyeon percayalah, aku juga melakukan ini karena terpaksa okay." Ucap Luhan mengibas-ngibas rambutnya.

Dengan percaya diri dia menjatuhkan badannya di sofa JunMyeon, tidak peduli si pemilik menatapnya kesal. Luhan selalu memperlakukan apapun seperti miliknya. JunMyeon tampak tidak memiliki wewenang di rumahnya sendiri.

" Apa ini.. Kim Jongin _lead dancer_..."

JunMyeon merebut kertas ditangan Luhan, sedikit terkejut melihat reaksi JunMyeon terhadap kertas yang dipegang Luhan tadi. Luhan menyembunyikan keterkejutannya dengan menatap JunMyeon sambil tersenyum sinis.

" JunMyeon, tampaknya laki-laki tadi tidak sesuai kiteriamu. Apa kau sudah mencari yang lain sebelum akting kita selesai?."

" Bukan urusanmu. Urus saja pacarmu itu."

" Sehun? Oh kau tahu kan kiteriaku seperti apa? Jika dia tidak bisa seterkenal kau mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan mencampakkannya juga."

" Apa yang kau cari di dunia ini Luhan? Tidak cukup kau sudah menghancurkan hidup orang lain?."

" Maksudmu?."

" Kau pikir aku bodoh? Percaya begitu saja foto itu bisa tersebar tanpa ada yang memberikannya kepada media?. Kau lupa kalau pestaku itu _private party?_."

Luhan terdiam melihat JunMyeon kemudian menarik ujung bibirnya tersenyum sadis kepada JunMyeon.

" Aku memang tidak lagi menjalin hubungan denganmu. Tapi apa salahnya kan mengulang kisah lama untuk membuka peluang baru."

" Kau.. Kau ular Luhan."

" Ya memang, dan kau tidak akan pernah keluar dari sarang ular itu. Permisi JunMyeon terimakasih atas berita besok pagi."

Luhan melenggang keluar mengambil baju hangatnya dan kembali menutup maskernya bersiap dengan serbuan kamera yang menunggunya setelah ' _dating singkat'_ bersama JunMyeon.

.

.

.

Hentukan-hentukan sepatu _sport_ yang dikenakan Yixing di lantai sebagai tanda kebosanannya menunggu Jongin yang sedang latihan dengan lagu ciptaannya. Terhitung ada tiga single lagu dari Yixing yang dipakai group Jongin. Sebenarnya Yixing tidak perlu repot-repot datang ke agensi. Tetapi Jongin memintanya untuk ikut datang menemaninya latihan. Tampaknya ia mengalami kegugupan awal debutnya.

" Yixing ah.."

" Chanyeol? Kau sudah siap latihan? Mana Jongin?."

" Ya bagianku kan sedikit. Jongin masih di dalam dia mengisi lumayan banyak _line."_

" Oh baguslah."

" Kenapa kau tidak membalas _chat_ ku?."

" Hmm maaf aku kemarin sibuk jadi lupa balas."

" Sekarang kau sibuk?."

" Ha? Kenapa?."

" Bagaimana selagi kau menunggu Jongin kita duduk di kafetaria diatas banyak artis duduk disana."

" Hmm tapi Jongin."

" Sudah ayo dia masih lama."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Yixing untuk mengikutinya. Pria dengan senyum di pipinya itu memandangi Yixing yang kini bingung sendiri.

" Kau kenapa? Aku tidak mungkin menculikmu. Kita hanya minum saja."

" Ya aku tahu. Kau sendiri kenapa tertawa?."

" Hehe aku memang begini dari lahir suka tersenyum dan tertawa. Ops hati-hati.."

Chanyeol menarik pinggang Yixing untuk mendekat kepadanya ketika seorang pria masuk ke _lift_ mereka dengan tumpukan dan gantungab baju-baju. Yixing yang merasai sangat dekat dengan dada Chanyeol langsung mengambil langkah agak menghindari nya. Chanyeol masih tersenyum padanya.

" Maaf." Ucap Yixing

" Tidak apa-apa. Yuk lantai sini kita keluar."

Chanyeol kembali memegang tangan Yixing untuk membawanya ke kasir kafetaria. Memesan segelas _mango ice_ dan segelas _bubble tea strawberry_ untuknya dan Yixing.

" Ayo duduk."

Untung tangan Chanyeol penuh dengan bawaan minuman sehingga dia tidak lagi bisa memegang tangan Yixing untuk mengikutinya duduk di kursi. Chanyeol mengambil tempat berhadapan dengan Yixing. Matanya yang ceria masih memandangi Yixing, membuat dirinya sedikit terganggu.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Yixing

" Ani. Bagaimana Jongin berkenalan denganmu?."

" Kami adalah sahabat dari kecil."

" Cuma sahabat?."

" Ya."

" Baguslah. Kalau begitu aku masih mempunyai kesempatan."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Yixing semakin tidak nyaman, dia tidak geer tapi dia tahu pasti maksud dari perkataan Chanyeol.

" Sayang sekali dia masih berstatus pacarku."

Yixing membelakkan matanya suara ini lebih mengagetkannya dari pernyataan gombal Chanyeol kepadanya. JunMyeon menatap Yixing dengan tajam. Entah dari kapan dia berada disini memperhatikan dirinya bersama Chanyeol.

" Mwo? Kau Kim JunMyeon kan? Pacarnya Xi Luhan?." Tanya Chanyeol lugu

Ada riak-riak kegembiraan yang hanyut bersama pertanyaan Chanyeol kepada JunMyeon. Ya untuk apa Yixing bahagia mendengar pernyataan JunMyeon tentang status dirinya untuk JunMyeon kalau sesungguhnya yang terlihat jelas adalah status JunMyeon bersama Xi Luhan.

" Ne Chanyeol, dia memang Kim JunMyeon pacarnya Xi Luhan. Ayo kita turun kebawah mungkin Jongin sudah selesai."

Kali ini Yixing yang menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk membawanya ke luar kafetaria. Chanyeol dengan semangat mengikuti Yixing meninggalkan JunMyeon yang menatap punggung Yixing yang semakin menjauh. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya mungkin tidam ada artinya jika dibanding dengan rasa sakit hati Yixing.

Rasanya pergi menemani Jongin bukanlah suatu hal yang bagus. Tampaknya ia harus menyusun kata-kata penolakan jika Jongin mulai memintanya untuk ditemani.

" Yixing kau kemana saja? Hei kau bawa kemana Yixing?!."

" Wah sabar.. Kau kira Yixing itu milikmu?."

" Ah.. Yixing ada suatu berita yang ingin kusampaikan padamu."

" Apa itu Jongin?."

" Manajer kami tiba-tiba mengundurkan diri dan memilih bekerja di agensi lain. Karena aku _leader_ di group ku jadi aku diminta mencarikan manajer yang baru. Sudah kuputuskan dan diterima agensi jika kau yang menjadi manajer kami."

" Mwo?! Kenapa aku?."

" Karena kau menganggur dan aku tidak punya pilihan orang lainnya. Ok terima ya cuma sementara selama agensi mencari manajer yang cocok untuk kami."

" Jongin kau ini. Kenapa kau tidak menanyakan pendapatku dulu?."

" Tolonglah bantu sahabatmu ini."

" Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Tapi aku menerima gaji kan?."

" Penuh dan kendaraan ditanggung oleh agensi."

" Makan?."

" Ya makan juga."

" _Yes_ aku terima."

Jongin memeluk sahabatnya bersama Chanyeol yang juga turut mendengar kabar tersebut dan masuk kedalam pelukan mereka.

.

.

Senyum mengembang di bibir JunMyeon rencananya memasukkan Yixing sebagai manajer group Jongin berhasil. Ia menerima laporan bahwa nama Yixing berada dalam satu agensi dirinya. Setidaknya Yixing kini tidak berada jauh dengannya dan dapat di pantaunya. JunMyeon mengenakan helm nya kini ia bersiap menuju sbs untuk urusan kerjanya. Dengan begini kini dia memiliki semangat untuk bekerja.

" JunMyeon!."

" Hyung."

" Kau yakin mau menggunakan motor? Ayolah masuk ke mobil jangan membuatku khawatir."

" Tidak apa-apa Hyung. Aku sudah nyaman seperti ini."

" Tapi kau kan artis, bagaimana bisa kau nyaman seperti ini."

" Hyung lihat penampilanku."

Jongdae menatap adiknya yang telah menggunakan helm menutupi wajahnya dan jaket _rider_ hitam. Tidak ada yang bisa dilihat Jongdae selain punggung JunMyeon yang mengarah ke arahnya.

" Bagaimana Hyung?." Tanya JunMyeon lagi

" Ya.. Seperti Tom Rider?."

" Hais.. Punggungku hyung!."

" Kenapa punggung mu?."

" Punggungku istimewa kan?."

Jongdae menatap JunMyeon dengan tatapan seram, JunMyeon sangat berbeda. Entah mengapa kemarin ia meminta untuk dibelikan motor Aprilia sebagai kendaraan pribadinya, sekarang entah mengapa dia menganggap punggungnya istimewa.

.

.

 _You don't know love till it tears up on your heart and cuts it_

Hari pertama Yixing setelah di _training_ menjadi manajer berjalan dengan amburadul. Salah satu personil yang pendiam tetapi nakalnya bukan main, satu lagi sibuk dengan riasan wajahnya tidak mau keluar sebelum dia mengenakan _eyeliner,_ hanya Chanyeol yang semangat mengikuti seluruh perkataan Yixing. Pantas saja Jongin dibuat putus asa oleh groupnya sendiri.

" Yixing kita mau kemana hari ini?." Tanya Jongin

" Er kalian akan ada acara di SBS untuk promisi setelah itu kosong."

" Mana tasku? Aku tidak mau pergi tanpa tas itu."

" Baekhyun, tidak lihat tas mu berada tepat di belakangmu?."

" Hehe iya. Yollie kau mau ambilkan tasku?." Baekhyun berkata manja pada Chanyeol

" Tidak. Kau bisa sendiri." Jawab Chanyeol acuh

" Jahat! Aku tidak mau nyanyi nanti!."

" Chanyeol tolonglah." Pinta Yixing

" Baik-baik ini tas mu ok."

" Tao kau baik-baik saja?."

" Ya."

" Okay kita pergi."

Setelah Yixing memeriksa semua bawaan dan keadaan mereka, kini mereka pergi menuju tempat untuk memulai pekerjaan. Bekerja sebagai manajer group baru sungguh melelahkan untuk Yixing tapi setidaknya dengan pekerjaan ini dia mempunyai aktivitas untuk melupakan JunMyeon yang beritanya semakin hari semakin gencar bersama Luhan.

 _Ngdate dirumah ketika musim dingin begini?._ Yixing menghela napasnya sakit hatinya mengingat apa yang dia baca tadi di media. Walaupun ia sudah tahu akan merasakan sakit entah kenapa dia tidak menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari tahu tentang JunMyeon.

Gedung tinggi berdiri kokoh di depan mereka, Jongin dan yang lain nya menatap kagum seakan disanalah mimpi mereka akan mulai. Lagu debut mereka mulai mendapatkan respon yang bagus di masyarakat. Lagu buatan Yixing sekaligus manajer mereka itu mudah diterima dikalangan penikmat musik. Walau masih baru mereka mulai mendapatkan _fans_ yang mulai tertarik dengan group mereka. Belum ada sorotan kamera yang mengikuti ataupun suara larian orang-orang ke arah mereka. Yixing berharap Jongin dan kawan-kawannya dapat menjadi group yang besar nantinya.

" Kajja." Ajak Yixing

" Yixing?."

Yixing menolehkan wajahnya, suara dari wajah yang ingin di hindarinya tetapi entah kenapa malah sering berjumpa dengannya.

" Wah itukan JunMyeon!." Teriak Baekhyun bagaikan seorang _fanboy._

Beberapa kamera dan orang terlihat mulai mengikuti langkah JunMyeon di belakang. Yixing menundukkan punggungnya sebagai cara menghormati JunMyeon yang lebih senior dari group yang dibawanya. Jongin dan kawan-kawannya mengikuti apa yang dilakukan Yixing.

" Permisi, kami duluan…... Sunbaenim."

Yixing mengajak yang lain untuk mengikutinya masuk ke dalam. Dia harus bersikap biasa saja, tidak ingin rasanya JunMyeon tahu ia masih terluka dan tidak rela karena hubungan JunMyeon dan Luhan kini. Rasanya dia cukup tahu diri siapa dirinya diantara mereka.

Rasanya Yixing harus bersyukur melihat acara perdana mereka berjalan dengan lancar. Tidak ada tepukan yang gemuruh tapi semua orang yang hadir menikmati penampilan group Jongin. Jongin terlihat bahagia dan antusias. Setelah _traineer_ yang lama akhirnya dia bisa juga membuktikan kemampuan dirinya dalam dunia hiburan.

" Perayaan barangkali?." Tanya Chanyeol antusias

" Ayo.. Ayo.." jawab Baekhyun semangat.

" Ikut aja sih." Jawab Tao cuek

" Yixing?." Tanya Jongin

" Kajja!." Jawab Yixing semangat

" Yeah!."

Kelima orang itu pun pergi meninggalkan bangunan tinggi dengan sejuta mimpi itu. Mimpi mereka belum selesai, malah mungkin baru saja mulai.

.

.

Jongin memakan cepat ayam-ayam yang sengaja di pesan Yixing dengan porsi yang besar. Ia tahu kalau anak-anak demikian Yixing menyebut para personil group, menyukai ayam.

" Yixing, kau pandai sekali membuat lagu. Darimana inspirasi lagu _the wave_ itu?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Oh itu ketika aku berlibur di Bali. Aku dulu juga tidak pandai membuat lagu. Aku yakin suatu saat nanti kalian pasti dapat membuat lagu kalian sendiri."

" Yah aku berharap seperti itu." Ucap Chanyeol

" Omo berapa jam kita meninggalkan SBS?." Tanya Jongin sambil menatap layar ponselnya.

" Entahlah ini sudah malam, mungkin 3-4 jam?." Ucap Tao

" Kita masuk berita media!." Ucap Jongin semangat

" Ha serius?! Mana-mana?." Baekhyun merebut ponsel Jongin dan membaca apa yang dibaca Jongin.

Sorot matanya yang semangat, meredup dengan pout dibibirnya.

" Mereka malah banyak membicarakanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menyerahkan ponsel itu ke arah Yixing.

Yixing menghentikan senyumnya, ia tidak menyangka dengan ucapan Baekhyun. Untuk apa media membicarakannya yang sama sekali bukan siapa-siapa melainkan hanya seorang manajer.

… _satu pria berwajah tampan ini bukanlah salah satu personil mereka. Pria yang diketahui bernama Zhang Yixing adalah manajer sekaligus pencipta lagu the wave. Bagaimana netter? Siapa yang anda pilih salah satu personil nya atau manajer nya?._

Wajah Yixing memerah, ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi sorotan media juga. Baekhyun menatapnya dengan iri. Chanyeol yang ikut membaca disebelahnya tadi kini menatap Yixing dengan tatapan memuja.

" Baiklah aku akan memakai masker saja kalau keluar bersama kalian nanti? Bagaimana ideku?." Tanya Yixing yang semakin seram dengan tatapan Baekhyun dan Tao.

" Tidak!." Teriak Jongin dan Chanyeol

" Setuju!." Teriak Baekhyun dan Tao yang suaranya mendadak keluar 8 oktaf.

.

.

Disisi lain di dalam gedung SBS JunMyeon membaca isi berita media yang menjadi tertarik dengan 'pria nya' itu. JunMyeon menatap kesal layar ponselnya. Ada rasa cemburu dan tak rela bila Yixing mulai disukai banyak orang. Ia ingin memiliki sendiri bukan dengan banyak orang. JunMyeon mengarahkan tatapannya kearah lain dan mengambil helm nya. Bagaimanapun caranya Yixing harus bersama nya lagi. Ia tidak rela kehilangan sosok Yixing yang polos dan lucu itu. Apapun, walaupun dia harus mengorbankan jadwalnya untuk sekedar mencocokkan dengan jadwal group yang baru debut itu agar dapat berjumpa dengan Yixing.

 **TBC**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PARK CHANYEOL!**

 **Lappy belum sehat jadi download word di hp T.T**

 **Semoga ga banyak kata hilang lagi yah soalnya uploadnya musti di layar jadi ga tau nih hiks**

 **CHENMA iy bener banyak banget ga tau yang aku save memang sebelum JunMyeon flashback n yang aku ketik di warnet ga ada yang ilang T.T makasih ya udah kasih masukan n care makasih banget muach hihi ^^**

 **ANSON hihi iy beb salah yah hihi ^^ ini udah lebih panjang yah beb**

 **ANITA858 Semoga icing kita dapat hidayah dari kekejaman cerita ini hihihi ^^**

 **GUEST09 Aaa makasih banget yah kaka perhatiannya muacch moga walau belum sehat lappy nya aku bisa update secepatnya**

 **YXINGBUNNY Hihihi jumen memang kejam wkwkwk apa salah suhoo yawlah hahaha.. Makasih amin amin**

 **GUEST Amiiiin kaka ^^**

 **CHOLE Hiks iya padahal kemarin setengah udah siap simpan di FL kali digabung banyak kata-kata ilang.. warnet yang menyebalkan T.T**

 **D'EXRUSIUS PAPIPACHUKA Hiks siaap bos ^^**

 **YU-KILLUA-KIRA Iya jumen harus menyesal dengan keputusannya. dukung pemilu damai! eh salah hahaha.. Amiin Amiiin**

 **KIM RAEIN Hehe rahasia dong. tetap ikuti yah kaka dan jangan lupa review lagi**

 **EUNWOO hiks jumen tega kau tega hiks hiks heheh**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 09**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _We dont really need to know_

 _cause you're here with me now I dont want you to go_

"Satu...Dua...Tiga..."

" Sekali lagi satu.. dua... tiga..."

Bukan pemotretan yang dilakukan kelima laki-laki yang tengah berkeringat itu melainkan membawa kerdus-kerdus berat ke atas tangga _dorm_ mereka yang baru. Siapa menyangka group yang baru saja debut itu langsung merajai pasar. Ke empat pria tampan itu sudah menjadi bintang baru dibawah manajemen Yixing yang disiplin.

Kekompakan persahabatan Jongin dengan Yixing menjangkiti para personil yang lainnya. Baekhyun dengan rempongnya meminta Yixing untuk belajar memasangkan _eyeliner_ pada dirinya jika mereka tengah terburu-buru. Tao si maknae group yang pendiam kini berubah menjadi pria sensitive yang sering curhat dengan Yixing hingga menangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih gigih berusaha merebut perhatian Yixing. Ia yang paling manja dengan Yixing setelah Tao. Yixing yang tahu jika situasi tidak menggubris Chanyeol bila ingin _mood_ Baekhyun tetap baik-baik saja.

Jongin memegang pinggang rasanya dia mungkin sudah akan patah bila Yixing masih bersikeras ingin menyelesaikan acara pindah-pindahan mereka. Yixing melihat kearah anak-anak yang dimanajemenkan nya, wajah kelelahan keringatan dan tatapan sinis dari Tao.

" Okay lupakan kerdus yang lain. Siapa yang mau pizza?."

" Yeah." Semua meneriaki kegembiraan mereka terbebas dari tumpukan kardus dan menyambut makanan enak.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol asik menyantap pizza sambil sesekali bercerita tentang _game_. Bukan hanya perkembangan Yixing yang mengalami peningkatan. Usaha Baekhyun untuk mendapat perhatian dari rekan groupnya juga mengalami peningkatan. Baekhyun yang semula bukan _gamer_ kini mendadak tahu dan menyukai semua _game_ online maupun _offline_. Usaha yang membuahkan hasil karena Chanyeol yang semula dingin dengannya kini mau diajaknya berbicara panjang lebar dengannya. Setelah memakan bagian pizza nya, Yixing masih melanjutkan acara kemas-kemas barangnya dibantu dengan Jongin yang tidak tega sahabatnya mengangkat barang-barang berat. Bagaimanapun dialah orang yang mengusulkan pekerjaan ini pada Yixing. Dan dia juga yang bertanggung jawab atas turunnya berat badan Yixing yang dratis.

" Yixing, kau tidak capek apa?."

" Lumayan Jongin, tapi ini harus selesai sekarang. Aku juga belum menemukan kardus _makeup_ Baekhyun. Besok dia bisa ngambek tidak mau _show_ kalau tidak dijumpai sekarang."

" Oh mengapa begitu banyak barang yang mereka bawa. Lihat barangku cuma 2 buah kardus ini saja."

" Ya karena kau memang tidak banyak barang bukan. Jangan lupa kau belum mengembalikan baju-bajuku Jongin."

" Hehe satu kardus itu kupikir berisi baju mu Yixing."

" Aku juga tidak banyak kardus." Sambung Tao yang menghampiri mereka sambil membawa gelas minumannya.

" Tidak banyak? 9 kardus ini kau bilang tidak banyak? Apa yang kau bawa? Sekalian saja kau pindahkan orang tua mu kesini juga." Ucap Jongin meradang

" Hei itu sudah kupilih-pilih juga. Kalau tidak mungkin bisa sampai puluhan kardus kubawa kesini. Jangan dibanting ya kardus ungu itu. Isinya foto keluargaku."

" Astaga apa dia berniat menjadikan _dorm_ kita sebagai rumah pribadinya?." Ucap Jongin putus asa.

Yixing tersenyum pada kedua orang yang memang sering berkelahi itu. Untunglah kawasan _dorm_ mereka ini merupakan kawasan perumahan orang-orang sibuk. Jadi kemungkinan tidak banyak orang yang berada di jam segini dirumahnya.

" Yixing? Kau Yixing kan?." Sebuah suara memecahkan suasana

" Oh kau Yifan kan? Oh bagaimana bisa kita berjumpa lagi."

" Hehe jodoh mungkin. Kau baru pindah?."

" Apa nya yang jodoh ha?!." Tanya Jongin tiba-tiba dengan tatapan kesal

" Oh maaf dia sahabatku. Dia memang sedikit _over protective_ denganku. Ya kami baru saja pindah, kau tinggal disini?."

" Wow tampaknya kau dikelilingi orang yang _over protective ya?."_

" Mwo?."

" Itu teman mu yang artis itu dulu juga sifatnya seperti itu. Oh iya rumahku tepat di sebelahmu. Wah senang kita bisa bertetangga sekarang."

Memori Yixing mengulang kembali teringat JunMyeon yang sangat benci melihat Yifan. Entah bagaimana reaksi JunMyeon kini bila tahu Yifan adalah tetangga Yixing. Mungkin juga dia tidak peduli karena mereka tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

" Yixing? Kau melamun?."

" Yixing?."

 _Tidak jangan sekarang._ Pikir Yixing.

Baru saja Yixing berpikir bagaimana reaksi JunMyeon bila tahu ia bertetangga dengan Yifan dan kini suaranya muncul di tempat itu. Yixing melihat JunMyeon yang menatap dirinya dan Yifan tajam.

" Sunbaenim, bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?." Tanya Jongin takjub

" Rumahku disekitar sini, dan aku tahu kalian pindah kesini." Ucap JunMyeon masih menatap Yixing tajam

" Oh begitu." Jongin merasa sedikit tidak enak diantara situasi ketiga orang disekitarnya itu.

" Bagaimana bisa kau juga berada disini?." Tanya JunMyeon kepada Yifan

" Aku pemilik rumah disebelah. Rasanya wajar bila aku menghampiri Yixing disini. Kalau kau lebih jauh kan." Ucap Yifan tajam

" Aku kesini ingin memastikan Yixing mendapatkan kamar pribadi nya sendiri. Ingat Jongin tidak ada penggabungan dengan Yixing. Kau harus mematuhi peraturan yang sudah kau tanda tangani." Ucap JunMyeon protektif

" Peraturan?." Tanya Yixing

" Er maaf Yixing tapi itu peraturan antara agensi dan _leader_. Karena itu kau tidak tahu. Baik Sunbae aku pasti mematuhi peraturan itu." Ucap Jongin

Tidak ada lagi alasan JunMyeon untuk tetap berdiri disana. Yixing juga tidak mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk. Hanya kewaspadaannya yang kini menyelimutinya mengetahui bahwa Yifan adalah tetangga Yixing. Mengapa dunia terasa sangat sempit untuk JunMyeon. JunMyeon mengenakan helm nya lagi dan pergi meninggalkan Yixing, Yifan dan Jongin.

" Oh iya Yifan. Maaf aku masih harus mengemas barang-barang kami. Nanti lain waktu kita akan berbicara lagi." Ucap Yixing setelah melihat kepergian JunMyeon yang tanpa permisi itu.

" Boleh aku minta nomormu Yixing?."

" Ha?."

" Sekedar tetangga?."

" Oh boleh kenapa tidak."

Yifan tersenyum melihat pria yang menggemaskan itu menuliskan nomornya di layar ponselnya.

" Ini."

" Terimakasih Yixing. Akan kuhubungi nanti. _Bye_."

Jongin menatap kesal kepergian pria perawakan setengah _bule_ itu. Sudah pasti laki-laki itu sangat kaya melihat penampilannya tadi sangat necis.

" Dimana kau berkenalan dengan pria _dandy_ seperti itu?." Tanya Jongin menyelidiki

" Di Bali."

" Hmm jangan terlalu dekat dia. Aku tidak suka."

" Kau memang tidak pernah menyukai orang yang meminta nomorku kan? Dan satu hal lagi kenapa JunMyeon begitu peduli dengan perjanjianmu dan agensi? bagaimana dia mengetahuinya?."

" Entahlah kurasa karena dia senior disana kan?."

Hmm.. Sudah cepat bantu angkat sebentar lagi kita selesai."

Jongin menatap kesal sahabatnya. Memang dia tidak pernah suka bila Yixing berdekatan dengan orang lain. Bukan karena dia ingin memiliki Yixing sendirian, melainkan ia takut Yixing terluka. Apalagi kejadian setelah pulang ke Bali membuat Jongin semakin _over protective_ pada Yixing. Jongin telah menganggap Yixing sebagai keluarganya, dan tidak ada orang yang boleh menyakiti anggota keluarganya. Begitu juga dengan Yixing yang menatap kesal Jongin. Ia merasakan ada campur tangan JunMyeon dibalik mereka mendapatkan _dorm_ ini.

 **...**

Pria yang telah berusia sedikit lanjut itu menatap keras laki-laki di depannya yang juga memandanginya dengan tatapan tekad. Rasanya jika dia tidak hanya menganggap pria muda itu sebagai anaknya juga rekan kerjanya dia sudah ingin menendang keluar pria tersebut.

" Apa yang kau pikirkan JunMyeon?."

" Tidak ada, permintaanku tidak aneh karena itu adalah pekerjaanku juga."

" Ya aku tahu, tapi menjadi pemeran video clip untuk group yang baru saja mau naik apa tidak berlebihan? Kau kan artis besar. Ini bukan bagianmu."

" Ani. Aku tetap mau pekerjaan itu."

Laki-laki tua itu menghelakan napasnya, sudah lama JunMyeon bekerja dengannya tetapi baru kali ini JunMyeon meminta sesuatu hal dengannya. JunMyeon memang bukan artis manja seperti Luhan yang selalu ingin kelihatan _perfect_ dengan cara apapun. Dia selalu bekerja sendiri untuk menciptakan apa yang dia inginkan. Memang tidak berlebihan permintaannya dan benar ini masih sesuai dengan profesi pekerjaannya. Tapi bukankah suatu penghinaan bila bintang besar menjadi model untuk _group rookie._ Tampaknya JunMyeon tidak lagi memperhitungkan harga dirinya sebagai artis besar. Kemungkinan memang ada sesuatu hal besar dibalik semua ini dan sungguh pria tua itu tidak ingin mengetahuinya.

" Baiklah. Kau akan menjadi model mereka."

" Terimakasih. Aku sangat menghargainya."

JunMyeon membungkukkan badannya kemudian keluar dengan senyum di bibirnya. Ia akan melakukan apapun demi dekat kembali bersama Yixing. Jika sekarang Yixing lebih suka menghindarinya tapi kemungkinan nantinya dia tidak bisa karena mereka akan bekerja sama. Kini yang harus dipikirkan JunMyeon adalah bagaimana dirinya lebih banyak waktu bersama Yixing, mengingat Yixing kini bertetangga dengan pria yang menatap Yixing dengan tatapan suka itu. JunMyeon tidak akan pernah rela. Dia berharap bisa mengulang kembali waktu-waktu indah mereka di Bali nantinya. Ya Suatu hari ketika dia dan Yixing telah bersama lagi. Ketika ia benar-benar mendapatkan hatinya Yixing kembali. JunMyeon meninggalkan agensi dengan masih tersenyum. Tidak terlihat Luhan yang menatapnya dengan curiga.

" Minseok coba cari tahu _project_ JunMyeon selanjutnya."

" Buat apa Lu? Kau ini usil sekali dengannya."

" Minseok kau tidak menyayangi ku lagi ya?."

" Omoo baiklah imut aku akan mencari tahu."

" Kau memang terbaik."

Luhan tersenyum menatap kepergian JunMyeon, ia penasaran dengan segala hal menyangkut JunMyeon. Terlalu banyak misteri disekitar JunMyeon apalagi semenjak mereka berpisah. Apapun itu Luhan ingin segala nya terlihat jelas dimatanya. Luhan menatap layar ponselnya ada panggilan masuk dengan nama Oh Sehun. Luhan menarik tanda ponsel merah sebagai cara tidak menjawab panggilan dari laki-laki itu. Ini bukannya saat yang tepat untuk fokus pada laki-laki selain JunMyeon. Pikir Luhan tegas.

.

.

.

Sudah tiga hari berturut-turut ini Yifan asik mengunjungi tetangga disebelah rumahnya. Yixing yang merasa tidak terganggu dengan kedatangan Yifan menyambut baik apalagi semenjak kedatangan Yifan membuat _mood_ Tao menjadi bagus.

" Yixing kau ada acara malam ini?."

" Ani. Jadwal kami masih tidak banyak."

" Oh begitu, bagaimana kalau nanti malam kita keluar?."

" Ha? Kemana?."

" Makan. Aku jemput ya nanti."

" Tapi.."

" _Please_?."

" Hmm... Baiklah."

Ada rasa tidak enak menolak ajakan Yifan, Yixing yang memang seorang perasa tidak bisa dipujuk sedikit. Hal itu jugalah yang membuat Jongin berhasil menjadikan Yixing sebagai manajer nya.

.

Jongin dan Chanyeol melirik Yixing yang telah berpakaian hangat, sebagai tanda ia akan pergi keluar. Kedua namja itu sedikit cemburu melihat Yixing tidak mengajaknya keluar malam ini. Biasanya Jongin selalu di ajak Yixing sekalipun itu hanya ke supermarket saja.

" Kau mau kemana sih?." Tanya Jongin penasaran

" Aku akan keluar sebentar." Jawab Yixing

" Kemana? Dengan siapa?." Tanya Jongin _over_

" Makan, dengan Yifan." Jawab Yixing pelan

" APA?!." Teriak Jongin dan Chanyeol bersamaan

" Mwo? Kalian kenapa menakutiku saja."

" Kenapa kau pergi dengannya?!." Tanya Chanyeol histeris

" Tidak-Tidak kau tidak boleh keluar." Ucap Jongin

" Chanyeol dengar, aku cuma keluar makan setelah itu pulang ok. Dan Jongin sampai kapan kau memperlakukanku seperti anak gadismu?. Aku ini namja sama seperti kalian."

" Tapi Yixing.."

 **Ting ting**

Bel rumah berbunyi menghentikan ucapan Jongin dan tatapan mengiba Chanyeol. Yixing meninggalkan kedua namja yang sangat menyayangi dirinya itu.

" Siap?."

" Ok. Jongin Chanyeol aku pergi dulu. Bilang Baekhyun dan Tao juga kalau mereka telah selesai masker untuk langsung tidur."

Yixing berjalan keluar bersama Yifan yang tersenyum padanya.

.

Yixing mengikuti Yifan yang memilih tempat makan untuk mereka. Tampaknya selera Yifan memang selera berkelas, ia memilih makan malam di restauran yang terlihat mewah. Yixing sedikit merasa malu untuk masuk. Ia hanya mengenakan pakaian hangat biasa saja. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan diajak makan ditempat seperti ini.

" Kau kenapa?." Tanya Yifan ketika mereka menunggu makanan datang

" Ani. Aku hanya merasa kurang percaya diri. Penampilanku pergi ketempat seperti ini." Jawab Yixing malu-malu

" Kau tetap menarik apapun yang kau gunakan." Jawab Yifan entah memuji atau mencoba menggombalinya.

" Oh tidak. Tapi terimakasih." Ucap Yixing sengaja agar Yifan tidak melanjutkan perkataan yang membuat dirinya semakin malu hati.

" Kau punya pacar Yixing?."

" Tidak. Aku sedang fokus bekerja." Jawab Yixing

" Oh." Ada sedikit nada putus asa di balik respon Yifan

" Ne."

" Tapi bukan berarti tidak ada peluang kan?." Tanya Yifan memancing

Yixing tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, ia tahu laki-laki jenis Yifan adalah jenis suka tantangan. Semakin Yixing menolaknya pasti semakin gencar Yifan mengejarnya. Yixing hanya diam tidak menjawab pertanyaan Yifan. Rasanya tidak mungkin tidak tertarik pada sosok Yifan. Tapi hatinya yang sudah terlanjur sakit tetap menolak untuk didatangi sosok lainnya.

.

.

.

Derap kaki yang terdengar bagaikan ingin meluluh lantakkan rumah yang belum ada sebulan mereka tempati. Yixing masih sibuk menyemprotkan cairan ke wajah Baekhyun agar _make up_ natural nya tidak luntur. Jongin sibuk menyeret Tao yang masih bingung ingin memakai tas apa hari ini. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah di dalam mobil dengan posisi ingin melanjutkan tidur.

" Ayo cepat hari ini kita _last stage_ debut kita!." Teriak Jongin dari bawah

" Akhirnya, aku tidak menyangka kita akan mengeluarkan lagu baru lagi." Ucap Baekhyun

" Karena itu ayo kita turun dan bersiap."

" Wajahku?."

" Sempurna tampan sekali." Ucap Yixing tidak sabaran.

" Ok _lets go!."_

Yixing sudah akan berlari keluar meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika tangan Baekhyun menariknya untuk tetap di ruangan itu.

" Apa lagi Baek?."

" Kau lupa maskermu."

" Oh iya."

" Ya aku tidak mau lagi media masih sibuk membahas dirimu kenapa tidak masuk group kami saja. Bahkan kau lihat sekarang kau masuk majalah OOTD minggu lalu. Menyebalkan aku jadi tidak bisa pinjam bajumu itu."

" Hehe mianhe. Aku tidak tahu kenapa media seperti itu."

" Ya karena kau tampan dan cantik. Wajahmu itu menjual tahu."

" Kau juga sama tampan dan cantik."

" Tapi media lebih suka kau." Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigoo kau imut. Yollie pernah bilang begitu kan?."

Baekhyun tersenyum meninggalkan sifat irinya kepada Yixing yang ikut terkenal bersama dengan group mereka.

" Maaf menganggu ibu-ibu. Tapi bisakah kalian lebih cepat?." Tanya Jongin dengan wajah memelas

" Kau itu induknya ayam. Enak saja mengatai kami ibu-ibu." Ucap Baekhyun sambil berjalan duluan kebawah.

Yixing mengenakan maskernya dan mengacungkan jempolnya kepada Jongin pertanda mereka sudah siap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

 _Im so in love with you and_ _I hope you know_

 _Darling your love is more than its worth in gold_

Rasanya baru kemarin mereka debut sekarang sudah harus _last stage_ untuk lagu debut mereka. Kerja keras mereka terbayar sudah, tak lama lagi mereka akan mengeluarkan lagu baru yang tentu nya masih ciptaan Yixing. Jongin beruntung memiliki Yixing sebagai sahabatnya. Siapa sangka sahabat dari kecilnya itu salah satu pewujud mimpinya selama ini. Yixing melepaskan maskernya, kini mereka sudah didalam gedung untuk menunggu perfom. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa, terlihat Luhan duduk dengan anggun nya di belakang _stage_. Yixing tahu pasti acara hari ini tidak di isi oleh Luhan. Lagipula untuk apa Luhan mengisi acara musik group baru sedangkan dia adalah salah satu artis yang dibayar mahal saat ini.

" Itu Luhan kan? Cantik sekali." Ucap Tao kagum

" Stt dia laki-laki kau harus tetap mengatakannya tampan." Ucap Baekhyun

" Hei Kalian, mana salah satu yang namanya Jongin?."

Kelima pria itu kaget mendengar pertanyaan dari Luhan. Entah ada masalah apa sampai Luhan mencari Jongin.

" S-Saya sunbaenim." Jawab Jongin takut-takut

" Hmm. Tidak cocok.." Gumam Luhan yang membuat kelima orang termasuk Yixing itu penasaran

" Maksud Sunbae?." Tanya Jongin memberanikan diri

" Kau kenal JunMyeon?." Tanya Luhan angkuh

" T-Tidak eh maksud saya, saya tahu dia siapa cuma tidak dekat. Dia dekat dengan manajer kami aww sakit..." Ucap Jongin yang langsung mendapatkan pijakan kakinya dari Yixing.

Luhan menatap curiga antara Jongin dan Yixing yang kini saling membelakkan matanya.

" Mana satu manajer kalian?." Tanya Luhan

" Saya." Jawab Yixing tegas

" Oh.. Pantas.." Luhan memperhatikan Yixing dari atas hingga kebawah dengan mata yang meremehkan. Kemudian pergi sambil mengambil ponselnya dari poketnya.

Setelah agak jauh Luhan mulai menekan salah satu kontak di ponselnya.

" Halo Minseok, aku juga mau _project_ itu buat aku masuk juga didalamnya. Apapun caranya ok."

Luhan tersenyum sinis, tidak menyangka dimana JunMyeon menemukan pria dengan kulit bersinar dan halus serta wajah dan sorotan mata yang lembut. Luhan mencoba mengingat rasanya wajah itu tidak terlalu asing baginya. Sepertinya dia adalah orang yang dibicarakan akhir-akhir, manajer group yang sama tampannya dengan personil group mereka. Tidak perlu sangsikan lagi kenapa JunMyeon ingin menjadi model video clip group baru itu rasanya semua misteri JunMyeon berpusat pada laki-laki ber _dimple_ yang baru ia temukan itu.

 **TBC**

 **...**

 ***** **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **Aloo maaf ya kalau kurang banyak kata-katanya aku takut ada kata yang hilang kayak di chap 7 jadi sekarang lebih waspada nulisnya wkwkwk**

 **Gila nh tukang warnet ampe nawarin paket 24 jam memang muka fangirl aku nampak banget ya ampe 24 jam musti online -_-**

 **YXINGBUNNY hahaha asal ga kayak flem dugong aja kaka hihihi laptop masih rusak T.T kabar authornya alhamdulilah baik kaka ^^ sehat juga buat kaka yah**

 **YUKILLUA-KIRA Haha iy aku baru sadar. makasih kaka udah teliti^^ request nya udah dituruti yah Yifan muncul lagi.**

 **CHENMA Embeeer cyiin haha.. Ga sia-sia Jumen rajin ngegym badannya memang bagus^^ iyah sekarang Yixing juga terkenal sebagai si manajer tamvan hihihi**

 **QWERTYXING baca terus kaka dan review nya ^^**

 **ANITA858 orang ketiga ke empat banyak disini. asal ga satu kampung dibawa icing hihihi**

 **haha iya hiks soalnya aku juga suka sama Nam Taehyun. dia tuh pinter banget kalau bikin lagu ya ampun yang IM YOUNG bikin aku mewek hiks**

 **ANSON Haha merayakan happy virus day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

Jongin dan Yixing duduk menunggu seseorang di ruangan dengan meja berbentuk bulat itu. Keduanya tidak tahu kenapa mereka dipanggil bertemu pemilik agensi. Biasanya mereka hanya berbicara dengan staf di agensi paling hebat mereka dipanggil dengan tangan kanan bos itu pun kemarin terkait dengan _dorm_ mereka yang baru. Saling pandang antara Jongin dan Yixing makin membuat keduanya gugup. Pintu akhirnya terbuka ada tiga staff dan satu pria yang sudah agak tua yang diketahui Yixing dan Jongin merupakan pemilik dari agensi. Jongin dan Yixing berdiri membungkuk.

" Silahkan duduk lagi. Aku Nam Seok Gie pasti kalian mengenalku ya."

" Saya Zhang Yixing manajer dan ini Kim Jongin Leader V94." Ucap Yixing memperkenalkan diri.

" Baiklah. Anak muda yang kreatif, kalian mungkin tidak tahu kenapa kalian berdua dipanggil. Ini menyangkut ada dua pekerjaan kita. Taecyeon bisa kau jelaskan pada mereka?."

" Ini pertama menyangkut _single_ kalian yang baru. Rencana nya akan di produserkan oleh Xi Luhan salah satu artis besar kita dan modelnya Kim JunMyeon kalian pasti kenal dengan mereka kan?."

Jongin membulatkan matanya, bagaimana mungkin dia menyangka bahwa _video clip_ group mereka akan di produserkan dan di isi oleh bintang-bintang besar. Berbeda dengan euforia Jongin yang senang dan bangga. Justru pernyataan dari staf agensi itu membuat hatinya terasa sakit. Hal yang ingin di hindarinya dalam dunia ini adalah menyaksikan langsung hubungan JunMyeon dan Luhan. Tapi kini dia harus bekerjasama sekaligus menghabiskan waktu dengan melihat kedua sejoli itu bersama.

" Dan pekerjaan yang kedua adalah untukmu Yixing."

Yixing kini menatap laki-laki bernama Taecyeon itu, tidak mengerti dengan maksud pekerjaan untuk dirinya. Apakah selain menjadi manajer group dia juga akan menjadi salah satu pembantu untuk membuat _video clip_ group seperti pemegang _mic_ mungkin? Atau tukang kipas-kipas Luhan nantinya?.

" Pekerjaan?." Tanya Yixing seram membayangkan dia harus mengipasi Luhan yang memandangnya sinis itu.

" Ya ada majalah berniat menjadikan mu model mereka." Ucap Taecyeon.

Apa harus menghela napas lega atau malah sebaliknya Yixing tidak tahu.

" Maaf Yixing aku tahu bahwa perjanjian pekerjaan kita hanya kau sebagai manajer group. Makanya itu aku sengaja datang kesini ingin mengajakmu masuk kedalam agensi sebagai salah satu model visual kami. Bagaimana?." Tanya Nam Seok Gie

" Yixing kau harus terima." Bisik Jongin

Yixing menatap seluruh orang di ruangan itu, tampaknya mereka menunggu jawaban Yixing untuk berkata iya.

" Tapi apa aku masih sebagai manajer mereka nantinya?." Tanya Yixing

" Itu pilihanmu, kalau kau masih mau lanjut sebagai manajer silahkan tapi jika cuma jadi model kami juga tidak masalah." Jawab Nam Seok Gie

Jongin terlihat sedikit murung, tapi kemudian ia mengatur senyumnya. Ini adalah kesempatan Yixing. Walaupun bukan ini mimpi Yixing.

" Baiklah aku setuju, aku masih ingin menjadi manajer mereka. Jadi kuminta jadwalku tidak bertabrakan dengan group. Kalau bisa nomor duakan saja karier ku. Aku akan menjadi manajer mereka sampai mereka benar-benar menjadi _idol_ yang berkualitas." Ucap Yixing

" Baiklah setuju. Taecyeon mana kontrak kerjanya?."

Kalau saja tidak banyak orang di ruangan itu mungkin Jongin sudah menangis sambil memeluk sahabatnya. Yixing benar-benar selalu memikirkan orang lain ketimbang dirinya sendiri. Tidak heran mengapa banyak namja jatuh hati padanya. Sifatnya memang menyerupai wanita yang lembut.

.

.

Selama perjalanan pulang ke _dorm_ baik Jongin dan Yixing saling diam. Bukan Jongin marah dengan keputusan Yixing memgambil pekerjaan itu, malah ia sangat senang. Ia hanya memikirkan pengorbanan Yixing kepada group nya. Seharusnya dia sebagai _leader_ lebih bisa mengurus personil groupnya sendiri sehingga Yixing tidak perlu terlalu capek nantinya.

" Jongin, menurutmu bagaimana yah reaksi Baekhyun nanti kalau tahu aku menerima pekerjaan itu?." Tanya Yixing cemas

" Dia pasti senang, kau tahu sesungguhnya dia sangat menyayangimu. Cuma saja dia sedikit iri denganmu."

" Ya aku tahu. Jongin.."

" Ne?."

" Gomawo, karena kau aku dapat berkenalan dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Tao. Aku senang memiliki kalian sebagai keluarga."

" Ya Yixing kami juga senang memilikimu. Terimakasih karena kau memperhatikan kami."

Kedua laki-laki yang saling menjaga itu tersenyum, Yixing memang pernah kehilangan cintanya tapi ia bersyukur ia tidak pernah kehilangan sahabatnya. Jongin selalu setia menemaninya.

Jongin tampak sedikit gugup melihat pandangan Baekhyun, Tao dan Chanyeol yang dipanggilnya tadi, kini tengah berada di ruangan tengah _dorm_ mereka. Yixing berada disebelah Jongin juga tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan mereka darimana.

" Er baiklah, tujuanku memanggil kalian semua karena kita telah mendapatkan jadwal untuk syuting MV kita."

" Yeaaah!. Teriak Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao gembira

" Dan satu lagi… ada kabar bahagia dari manajer kita.." sambung Jongin

" Kenapa? Kau mau menikah? Tidak kau tidak boleh menikah! Siapa orang yang tega melamarmu ha?!." Tanya Chanyeol histeris

" Chanyeol tenanglah. Bukan, Yixing tidak menikah tapi memang dia dilamar oleh sebuah majalah."

" Ma-Maksudmu?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Yixing akan menjadi model! _Proud with our manager!_." Teriak Jongin yang tidak ada sambutan dari siapapun

" Yixing itu benar?." Tanya Tao

" Er.. Ne." Jawab Yixing pelan

Baekhyun datang memeluk leher Yixing. Entah itu tangisan bahagia atau sakit hati melihat manajer nya akan lebih terkenal daripada dirinya.

" Baekhyun…"

" Yixing, kau memang pantas mendapatkan itu. Kami bangga denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun

" Gomawo Baekhee, Aku harus banyak belajar denganmu tentang _pose_." Ucap Yixing bahagia

" Ne aku dan Tao akan mengajarkanmu nanti." Ucap Baekhyun tulus.

" Ne Yixing aku akan mengajarkanmu." Ucap Tao

Chanyeol dan Jongin bahagia melihat Baekhyun dan Yixing berpelukan, dua orang yang selalunya tidak pernah rela melihat Yixing dipeluk oleh seseorang kini tersenyum. Kelegaan Yixing atas reaksi para anggota group membuat matanya berkaca-kaca.

… **..**

Empat _cups_ kopi disuguhkan Yixing dengan semangat. Jongin, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol telah berpakaian rapi. Jongin tidak menyentuh kopi nya seperti Chanyeol yang langsung meminum kopinya untuk mengusir rasa gugupnya. Baekhyun sibuk menarik-narik ujung poni nya dengan bergumamkan lagu mereka. Tao memilih untuk sibuk sendiri dengan ponselnya. Hari ini mereka akan memulai syuting MV mereka. Tak jauh dari mereka tampak Kim JunMyeon yang masih bersama penata _make up_ nya diruangan yang terpisah dari mereka. Ia menatap Yixing dengan tajam tapi yang ditatapnya sama sekali tidak ingin melayaninya.

" Yixing, kau dipanggil dengan JunMyeon." Ucap salah satu _crew_

" Oh baiklah." Yixing sedikit enggan masuk ke dalam ruangan JunMyeon ditambah penata rias langsung diminta keluar oleh JunMyeon.

" Ada apa sunbae?." Tanya Yixing

" Bisa kau tutup pintunya?." Pinta JunMyeon

Rasanya Yixing tidak ingin menuruti keinginan JunMyeon, satu ruangan denganny saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi harus menutup pintu, Yixing memilih untuk menuruti perkataan JunMyeon. Apapun itu dia tidak ingin membuat empat orang yang memasang wajah _kepo_ di luar sana tahu tentang dirinya dan JunMyeon. Keempat rekannya menatapnya ketika menutup pintu, Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya kepada Jongin yang bersiap-siap untuk datang menandakan dia baik-baik saja.

" Sudah."

" Hmm.. Yixing aku mohon padamu, beri aku kesempatan menjelaskan semua ini. Kau tahu aku hal terakhir yang kukatakan di Bali adalah benar. Aku benar-benar jatuh hati padamu. Hubunganku dengan Luhan tidak seperti media beritakan."

Yixing sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan JunMyeon setelah pintu ditutup, tidak ada JunMyeon dengan kewibawaannya dan sifat dinginnya. Kini ia berdiri di depan Yixing sambil memegangi tangan Yixing berharap apa yang dikatakannya dipercaya oleh Yixing.

" J-JunMyeon.."

" Yixing aku minta maaf denganmu, aku memang tidak _gantle_ tidak langsung menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku sehingga membuat kau percaya dengan apa yang media sampaikan. Aku mohon percaya lah denganku." JunMyeon memeluk Yixing.

" Ne JunMyeon aku percaya, tapi maaf aku belum bisa menerima mu kembali."

Yixing hilang dalam pelukan JunMyeon, terhirup kembali wangi parfum JunMyeon yang dirindukannya. Yixing tidak tahu apakah harus balas memeluk JunMyeon dengan menggapai punggung yang dirindukannya atau tetap diam terpana. Tidak perlu keputusan, tangan Yixing bergerak sendiri sesuai dengan perasaan hatinya. Ia memang sakit hati pada JunMyeon, tapi rasa rindu dan cintanya tampaknya lebih besar daripada perasaan sakitnya. Ada perasaan lega dalam hati JunMyeon ketika dirasakannya tangan Yixing yang kecil itu melingkar di punggungnya. Walaupun Yixing belum bisa menerimanya kembali, tetapi Yixing bisa mempercayai dengan apa yang dikatakan JunMyeon. Untuk saat ini mungkin ini yang terbaik bagi mereka berdua.

 _I want you back cause I miss you_

 _Now I understand that we're better together_

.

.

Luhan menatap sinis Yixing, pria yang tadi dilihatnya keluar dari ruangan bersama JunMyeon. JunMyeon yang mendadak ramah dengan para personil group itu sesekali mengajak Jongin berbicara dengannya. Baekhyun yang tidak disangsikan lagi merupakan _fanboy_ JunMyeon menatap JunMyeon dengan tatapan kagum. Mungkin kalau tidak ingat mereka sedang bekerja hari ini Baekhyun akan memohon untuk mendapatkan tanda tangannya.

" Lu, ini konsep mereka."

" Ok aku akan memonitori, bisa panggilkan manajer mereka? Aku ingin berbicara tentang konsep ini."

" Ok."

Untuk kedua kalinya Yixing merasa jantungnya berdebar, jika tadi ketika JunMyeon mengajaknya berbicara jantungnya berdegup kesenangan kini jantungnya berdegup cemas karena dipanggil Luhan ke ruangan yang lebih jauh dari tempat mereka kini.

" Ne sunbaenim?."

" Kau apakan JunMyeon?." Tanya Luhan kasar

" Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Yixing jujur

" Oh tidak mengerti ya. Kuharap kau sadar diri. Jangan mentang group yang kau kelola itu naik jadi kau bersikap bisa mendekati JunMyeon. Kau tahu, aku bisa saja dengan mudah menjatuhkan group mu itu."

" Tidak! Jangan. Kumohon jika ini tentang aku tolong jangan kaitkan mereka."

" Jauhi JunMyeon! Atau kata-kataku menjadi kenyataan."

Luhan meninggalkan Yixing, tampaknya rasa congkak senior Luhan menguasai dirinya. Yixing diam belum berani untuk bergerak. Ia takut dia akan menjadi penyebab kandas nya mimpi para personil yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai keluarga itu. Ia teringat Jongin yang menanam banyak mimpi dalam group nya. Bahkan kini kehidupan Jongin lebih baik semenjak dia debut. Jiwa ingin terkenal Baekhyun yang membuat dirinya gigih berlatih menyanyi setiap hari. Mimpi Chanyeol untuk mengkomposer lagu mereka yang membuat dirinya selalu tertidur lambat dan bangun dengan mata lelah esok harinya. Ataupun Tao yang telah mengorbankan berpisah dengan orang tua nya untuk menggapai mimpinya. Jahat bagi Yixing untuk memadamkan mimpi mereka.

Yixing kembali ke ruangan yang kini terlihat Baekhyun dan Tao yang menatap JunMyeon dengan seksama karena menerima arahan untuk merahi popularitas. Juga Jongin dan Chanyeol yang saling berlatih _line_ lagu mereka.

" Jongin.. Maaf mengganggu, tapi aku harus pergi." Ucap Yixing mengabaikan tatapan JunMyeon

" Kau mau kemana Yixing?." Tanya Baekhyun

" A-Aku ada pemotretan. Tidak bisa ditunda sampai nanti sore karena ini perdanaku. Aku sudah menyerahkan segalanya pada _crew_ jadi minta mereka untuk membantu kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Oh baiklah sukses ya!." Ucap Jongin

" Ne." Yixing langsung pergi meninggalkan group sambil menyerahkan kunci mobil pada Chanyeol.

" Pemotretan?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Ya, sunbae tidak tahu? kalau manajer kami itu model sekarang." Ucap Baekhyun bangga

" Model?." Tanya JunMyeon menyelidiki

" Ya, tapi seharusnya dia melaksanakan tugasnya dulu baru meninggalkan kami. Kini kami tidak ada manajer untuk membantu." Ucap Tao

" Sudah kau tidak dengar tadi? Ini perdana buat dia. Lagian mana bisa Yixing yang mengatur jadwalnya kan?." Ucap Chanyeol.

" Ya ada _crew_ yang bisa membantu kalian." Ucap JunMyeon

Jongin tidak ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan, ia tahu Yixing dapat mengatur jadwal pemotretan nya karena di perjanjian yang ditandatangani Yixing ikut dibaca olehnya kemarin. Tapi bukan sifat Yixing meninggalkan pekerjaannya untuk pekerjaan lainnya. Jongin tahu betul Yixing sangat _care_ dan sayang dengan group ini. Jongin merasakan ada kejanggalan dari sifat Yixing tadi. Seakan dia ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan bangunan ini. Apapun itu Jongin berharap Yixing baik-baik saja.

" Ok kalian sudah siap? Ayo kita mulai."

…

 _I never thought one day you'd be gone away_

 _Where are you know?_

Setelah kepulangan Yixing semalam di larut malam hari ini para personil yang di manajerkan Yixing harus menerima kekecewaan lagi, pagi-pagi Yixing telah meninggalkan sarapan untuk mereka sebelum mereka memulai syuting terakhir hari ini. Mereka yang sudah terbiasa menerima perhatian dari Yixing kini mendadak dilupakan oleh Yixing. Walaupun Yixing meninggalkan sarapan untuk mereka tapi tetap saja rasanya beda. Sama seperti seorang anak ditunggalkan sendirian oleh ibunya yang telah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka. Bukan sarapan yang terpenting tetapi keberadaan seseorang dan bersarapan bersamalah yang penting.

" Mana Yixing?." Tanya Tao

" Dia sudah pergi dari tadi, ayo sarapan lalu kita pergi." Ucap Jongin

Tao menatap kesal sarapan di depannya, teringat yang membuatkan sarapan.

" Aku makan diluar saja nanti." Ucap Tao meninggalkan meja.

" Jongiiiiin!." Teriak Baekhyun dari atas

" Ya? Kau kenapa?!." Tanya Jongin yang langsung meninggalkan sarapannya untuk menuju kamar Baekhyun dan Tao.

" Aku tidak bisa menemukan lipsgos ku. Bibirku sensitive cuma itu yang cocok denganku." Ucap Baekhyun mengobrak-ngabrik peralatannya.

" Biasa kau letak dimana?." Tanya Jongin ikut mencari

" Yixing selalu meletakkannya di tas ku, tapi kenapa tidak ada." Ucap Baekhyun

" Apa mungkin ketinggalan di tempat syuting kemarin? Kan Yixing tidak mengemas tapi staff pasti mereka tidak tahu itu milikmu." Ucap Jongin

" Ha! Bagaimana ini, sudah tidak ada waktu lagi mencari."

" Begini saja, sekarang kau tidak usah pakai sampai syuting baru pakai yang lain sementara. Kuharap alergi mu tidak akan terjadi bila sebentar kan?." Tanya Jongin sangsi

" Aku tidak tahu." Ucap Baekhyun cemas.

" Jongin, kau lihat jaketku?." Tanya Chanyeol di pintu kamar Baekhyun

" Astaga, bagaimana Yixing bisa betah menjaga kita." Ucap Jongin memijat kepalanya.

Akhirnya group itu pergi meninggalkan _dorm_ dengan seadanya. Setidaknya ini adalah syuting terakhir mereka, mereka berharap hal itu akan cepat terjadi dan tidak menimbukan sesuatu hal yang besar. Chanyeol mengendarai mobil dengan tenang.

.

.

Mata JunMyeon menyapu kedatangan empat personil group, hari ini adalah syuting terakhirnya yang entah bagaimana bisa dibawah produser Luhan. Luhan banyak meminta _scene_ nya diganti sehingga banyak menghabiskan waktu di lokasi syuting. Tidak ada Yixing yang diharapkannya muncul. Sedikit kekecewaan di mata JunMyeon, padahal ini adalah harapannya agar dia bisa dekat kembali dengan Yixing.

" Sunbae.." keempat laki-laki itu membungkuk pada JunMyeon

" Ne. Kemana manajer kalian?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Dia masih ada jadwal pemotretan sunbae." Jawab Jongin

" Oh baiklah. Bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita akan mulai." Ucap JunMyeon

Luhan yang memperhatikan JunMyeon dan keempat namja itu tersenyum. Tampaknya ia berhasil menakut-nakuti Yixing untuk menjauhi JunMyeon. Ada perasaan tidak rela bila JunMyeon menyukai orang lain. Sesungguhnya Luhan merasa menyesal telah menduakan JunMyeon. Harusnya ia sadar bahwa cinta JunMyeon itu mahal. Baru dia lah yang berhasil menaklukan hati JunMyeon. Andai saja dia tidak tergoda oleh peson Sehun, pasti dia lah satu-satunya pemilik hati JunMyeon sekarang.

.

.

Sebenarnya hari ini Yixing tidak memiliki jadwal pemotretan. Tapi hanya itu alasannya kepada personil group agar tidak menemani mereka untuk syuting. Yixing bersyukur syuting ini akan selesai hari ini. Itu tandanya dia bisa kembali bersama groupnya. Sungguh pekerjaan sebagai model bukanlah yang di inginkannya. Walau photografer memuju Yixing bergaya natural, tetap saja Yixing merasa bahwa ini bukanlah profesi yang cocok untuk dirinya. Sepanjang menjalani pemotretan yang dipikirkannya hanya keadaan para personil group yang ditinggalkannya ditengah syuting MV.

" Yixing? Kenapa kau disini?." Seseorang membuyarkan lamunan Yixing

" Yifan, aku hanya meminum kopi saja."

" Boleh aku duduk?."

" Silahkan."

Kedatangan Yifan cukup membunuh waktu untuk dihabiskan Yixing. Ia sengaja mematikan ponsel agar JunMyeon tidak mencoba menghubunginya seperti kemarin. Setelah meminum kopi dan saling bercerita. Mencari makan siang dan berjalan ke taman dekat dengan perumahan mereka. Akhirnya kedua orang ini pun memutuskan untuk pulang.

" Terimakasih." Ucap Yixing

" Ne aku senang, lain kali kita harus pergi lagi."

Yixing tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yifan. Setelah Yifan menuju rumahnya Yixing menghidupkan kembali ponselnya. Terlihat _chat_ dari JunMyeon dan Jongin masuk bertubi-tubi. Yixing memutuskan masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membaca pesan dari Jongin yang lebih banyak dari JunMyeon.

Langkah kaki Yixing terhenti, tidak perlu membalas pesan tersebut secepatnya ia pergi lagi keluar untuk menghampiri pernyataan terakhir _chat_ dari Jongin.

 _Kami di rumah sakit Baekhyun alerginya kumat._

 _._

 _._

Langkah kaki Yixing terhenti begitu masuk kedalam kamar perawatan. Terlihat Jongin dan Tao menatap kedatangannya dan Chanyeol yang menjaga Baekhyun di samping kasurnya. Baekhyun tengah tertidur dengan bibir yang bengkak dan kulit yang memerah. Yixing menatap Baekhyun sedih. Sungguh melihat salah satu personil sakit seperti ini membuat dirinya menderita juga.

Tangan Jongin membawa Yixing keluar kamar.

" Kau darimana?." Tanya Jongin tegas

" A-Aku dari pemotretan." Bohong Yixing

Sungguh saat ini rasanya berbohong dengan Jongin membuat hatinya sakit.

" Jangan bohong Yixing, kami menelepon agensi dan mereka bilang kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini." Ucap Jongin

" Jo..Jongin.."

" Yixing, kemanapun kau pergi hari ini. Lihatlah apa yang terjadi pada kami. Kalau kau tidak ingin lagi menjadi manajer kami sebaiknya kau mengundurkan diri." Ucap Tao yang ikut menyusul mereka

" Jongin…" Yixing seakan meminta sahabatnya memasang badan untuknya

" Maaf Yixing, kurasa perkataan Tao itu benar. Tidak ada hak kami melarangmu berkarya. Akan lebih bagus lagi jika kita saling berkarya masing-masing." Ucap Jongin tidak menatap Yixing.

Jongin terlalu sedih untuk menatap sahabatnya itu, tapi sebagai _leader_ ia harus membuat keputusan.

Air mata Yixing jatuh, benar kata Jongin. Dia tidak seharusnya malah membuat kekacauan untuk mereka walaupun alasannya adalah untuk tetap menjaga mereka. Sekali lagi Yixing harus menjadi sang pembawa kabar. Membangun blok untuk orang yang disayanginya.

Yixing meninggalkan rumah sakit dengan langkah pelan, apapun kini harapannya mereka akan mendapatkan manajer yang lebih baik darinya.

 **TBC**

… **..**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **Hello hore sudah fast update lagi walau lappy masih rusak. Semenjak download word di hp jadi lebih enak bikinnya kapan aja dimana aja hahah ^^**

 **Udah chapter 10 aja nih masih pada betah baca ga?**

 **Bilang aja yah kalau ada kurang, salah, membosankan atau apapun itu di review**

 **Aku ga bakal marah sumpah! Hihihihi**

 **YXINGBUNNY buatnya di apps word di hape cuma uploadnya musti di layar jadi pergi ke warnetnya waktu upload doang haha**

 **TITIE ZHANG makasih yah udah baca, review lagi yah kaka ^^**

 **YUKILLUA-KIRA Iya kali ini memang kubuat beda Luhan nya. hiks maafkan aku luhannie aku tetap menyayangimu hiks**

 **CHENMA Luhan antagonis disini sangaaar hihihi**

 **CHANBAEK0605 Aku juga ga tega sebenarnya tapi demi jalan cerita hiks**

 **KIMDRA Hahaha nanti Jumen marah lempar emas ke author amiiin wkwkwk**

 **EUNWOO Hiks**

 **ANITA858 Iya banyak yang sayang iching di FF ini ^^ sama-sama makasih yah udah baca jangan lupa review lagi next nya kaka ^^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _._

 _Seandainya saja kubisa katakan jangan kau tinggalkan_

Lembaran-lembaran foto yang baru saja tercetak itu kini berserakan di kasur pemiliknya. Yixing masih tertidur dikamarnya, ia sudah kembali ke rumahnya. Meninggalkan _dorm_ V94 yang seluruh penghuninya masih dirumah sakit menunggui Baekhyun. Yixing mencoba menikmati semua yang sudah terlanjur terjadi. Agak sedikit menyesal karena dia mengikuti perkataan Luhan dan meninggalkan group nya sehingga menyebabkan Baekhyun terbaring dirumah sakit. Kini satu-satunya yang bisa dilakukan Yixing hanya berharap terbiasa sendiri menikmati hari. Tanpa teriakan-teriakan yang menanyakan baju,perlengkapan dan makanan mereka.

Yixing mencoba membangkitkan dirinya, ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit menjenguk Baekhyun. Ia harus tahu bagaimana keadaannya dan keadaan yang lain. Mereka sudah dianggap Yixing sebagai keluarganya.

Jongin menatap kamar Yixing yang kosong, ada perasaan sedih dalam hatinya. Sesungguhnya keinginannya Yixing untuk fokus berkarier bukanlah keinginannya yang sebenarnya. Ada yang kosong setelah Yixing pergi, walau dia telah berjumpa dengan manajer mereka yang baru. Tapi tetap saja sosok Yixing tidak dapat tergantikan. Sebagai sahabat ia ingin menahan Yixing untuk tinggal bersamanya disini. Tapi itu tidak mungkin terjadi, nasi telah menjadi bubur. Jongin sendirilah yang secara tidak langsung mengusir Yixing dari _dorm_ mereka.

 _Manusia adalah mahluk koloni tidak ada individualis_

 _Mereka hidup, bermain dan berkembang biak bersama_

 _Tapi setiap permainan akan ada akhirnya_

Dengan segala perasaan cemas tidak diterima dan khawatir dengan isi di dalam ruangan itu, Yixing membuka pintu ruangan dimana Baekhyun dirawat. Chanyeol masih setia menemani Baekhyun walau sudah berpindah posisi dari kemarin disebelah Baekhyun kini di sofa ruangan. Chanyeol memandang Yixing dengan prihatin, tidak ada niat untuk menyalahkan manajernya atas apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Hanya saja karena Yixing yang tidak pernah berbohong itu ketahuan membohongi mereka membuat dirinya merasakan Yixing sedikit berbeda sekarang. Apapun alasan Yixing, Chanyeol berharap Yixing baik-baik saja. Tidak ada penolakan atas kedatangan Yixing, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Chanyeol menyambut dengan senyum manisnya.

" Baekhyun masih tidur?."

" Tadi siang dia minum obat dan tertidur. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan bangun."

" Bagaimana keadaannya?."

" Dia sudah membaik, lihat bibirnya sudah tidak bengkak lagi. Tinggal kulitnya yang masih memerah."

Yixing menatap Baekhyun sedih, laki-laki yang paling telaten mengurusi dirinya itu harus mengalami alergi. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat Yixing yang menahan air mata dimatanya yang sendu. Yixing mencoba bertahan dibawah tatapan Baekhyun, apapun itu dia siap menerima jika Baekhyun memarahinya atau mencaci maki karena ketidak becusannya menjaga personil group.

" Baekhyun.."

" Yixing kenapa kau!.. Kenapa kau tega meninggalkan kami? Kenapa kau mengundurkan diri ha?!."

" Baekhyun mianhe.."

" Kau pikir ada orang yang lebih bisa menjaga kami dibanding kau? Kau mau aku lebih parah nantinya? Yixing… Kembali lah." Ucap Baekhyun menggengam tangan Yixing

" Mianhe Baekhyun, aku tidak mungkin bisa kembali. Mianhe.. Mianhe.. ini semua salahku sampai kau berada disini."

" Ani Yixing, ini salahku sendiri karena tidak pandai mengurus diri sendiri. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan dirimu sendiri."

Baekhyun terduduk di kasurnya mencoba merahi punggung Yixing dan menangis bersamanya dipelukan mereka. Chanyeol yang melihat kedua rekannya itu mengusap matanya. Haru melihat dua manusia yang tidak ada hubungan darah tapi saling menjaga layaknya adik beradik.

.

.

 **Ting ting**

Lamunan Jongin di meja makan terhenti dengan dentingan bell berbunyi. Dengan agak enggan dia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu. Jongin menatap sosok JunMyeon dibalik pintunya.

" Sunbaenim.." Ucap Jongin

" Ne, Yixing ada dirumah?."

" Hmm Yixing sudah tidak tinggal disini lagi."

" Maksud mu?."

" Yixing sudah berhenti menjadi manajer kami." Jongin rasanya tidak ingin mengutarakan apa yang ia sampaikan. Ia memang tidak kehilangan Yixing sebagai sahabat. Tapi ketidak ada keberadaan Yixing dirumah ini menohok perasaannya.

" Bagaimana bisa?." Tanya JunMyeon bingung

" Entahlah, aku tidak tahu mengapa semenjak syuting MV itu Yixing sedikit berubah. Maaf Sunbae tapi aku merasakan ini ada hubungannya denganmu." Ucap Jongin

" Hubungannya denganku?."

" Aku memang bodoh sunbae tapi aku bisa menyadari sesuatu yang aneh ketika kau dan Luhan sunbae mau mengisi Mv kami. Terakhir kulihat dia bersikap normal adalah sebelum dipanggil Luhan untuk membicarakan konsep MV kami."

JunMyeon terdiam, dia tahu Luhan memang ular. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyangka Luhan berbuat jauh seperti ini kepada Yixing.

" Sunbae, apa kau tahu Yixing masih mencintaimu hingga sekarang?. Memang bukan urusanku untuk mencampuri masalah kalian. Tapi kuharap kau peka dengan dia. Dia banyak berubah lebih baik setelah berjumpa dengan mu. Kuharap kau mampu menjaganya." Ucap Jongin tulus

Setelah mendengar pernyataan Jongin yang bijak, JunMyeon dengan cepat mengemudikan motornya. Entah mengapa pikirannya menyuruhnya untuk pergi ke agensi.

Jongdae menatap adik satu-satunya dengan pandangan heran. Entah apa yang di pikirkan adiknya itu sehingga mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Di meja berbentuk bundar ini mereka saling bertatapan. Pandangan marah Jongdae kepada adik yang di manajerkan nya itu tampak sudah tidak bisa di ucapkan dengan kata-kata.

" Bisa kita bicarakan perlahan saja JunMyeon?." Tanya Nam Seok Gie yang menatap kedua adik beradik itu

" Tidak ini keputusan finalku. Aku rasa sudah cukup dengan semua ini. Aku permisi." JunMyeon membungkuk dan meminta izin keluar dari ruangan dingin itu.

Kini Nam Seok Gie menatap Jongdae, satu-satunya manusia yang tersisa disana.

" Kau bisa mengubah keputusan JunMyeon?."

" Entah lah, aku rasa ini ada kaitannya dengan hubungan rekayasa antara dirinya dan Luhan. Maaf pak, tapi semenjak kau meminta JunMyeon menjalankan hubungan palsu itu hidupnya benar-benar hancur. Bukan maksudku menghakimi atau membela adik kandungku sendiri, tapi kurasa walaupun dia seorang artis dia juga memiliki kehidupan dan perasaan sendiri kan?." Ucap Jongdae

" Kau benar Jongdae, tampaknya ini kesalahanku karena hanya memperhitungkan untung rugi agensi."

" Ya pak, wajar kalau dia meminta keluar dari agensi. Tapi kurasa jika kau bisa mengakhiri sandiwara ini mungkin aku bisa membujuknya untuk membatalkan rencananya."

Lelaki tua itu tidak menjawab apapun hanya tangannya sibuk mengetuk-ngetuk meja tanda ia memikirkan apa yang di ucapkan Jongdae. Kehilangan Kim JunMyeon merupakan suatu skandal dalam agensi nya nanti. Kini ia harus bersiap antara kehilangan JunMyeon atau menyambut amarah aktor besarnya satu lagi Xi Luhan.

 _Dont wanna cry but I break way_

 _Cold sheets but where is my love?_

Pintu berwarna _maroon_ itu tampak menunggu untuk diketuk oleh pria dengan jaket hitam yang berdiri mematung dari tadi. Pria itu kini sadar, ia tidak mungkin menggapai kedua nya dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jika ia ingin bersama kekasih pujaannya ia harus kembali ke awal seperti pertemuan mereka. Hanya dia dan Yixing, tidak perlu ada embel-embel si artis, si model, si manajer. Bukankah itu sangat _simple_?.

 **Tok Tok**

Jikapun ia tidak diterima kembali apapun resikonya ia harus dapat menerimanya. Pintu _maroon_ itu terbuka oleh seorang sosok yang di rinduinya.

 _If he ran away come back home_

 _Just come home_

Rasanya tidak percaya menerima tamunya hari ini. Yixing berdiri tangannya masih memegangi pintu yang dibukanya. Sosok JunMyeon, segala sosok yang ingin dirangkulnya dan ditumpahkan airmata nya yang di tahan selama ini. Yixing merasa dirinya lelah dengan segala upaya meyakinkan dirinya baik-baik saja.

 _JunMyeon... lihatlah aku yang menahan banyak kesedihan..._

Menyadari mata Yixing berkaca-kaca bersiap mengeluarkan butiran air matanya, JunMyeon memeluk Yixing erat.

 _Yixing, aku milikmu jangan pergi lagi dariku..._

JunMyeon memyenderkan punggungnya di sofa rumah Yixing. Masih dipeluknya Yixing seakan membalas banyaknya waktu yang terbuang percuma oleh mereka.

" Kau tidak ada jadwal hari ini?." Tanya Yixing

" Tidak, kenapa?."

" Biasanya kan kau sibuk, setiap hari selalu saja muncul di media."

" Kau _stalking_ ya?." Tanya JunMyeon tersenyum

" Ani-Ani. Aku kan supaya tahu dunia luar saja itu bagus untuk V94."

" Kenapa kau berhenti menjadi manajer mereka?."

" Hmm."

" Kasihan tadi ku berjumpa Jongin, sepertinya dia merindukan dirimu."

Yixing terdiam mendengar perkataan JunMyeon, bukan hanya Jongin yang rindu. Sungguh dirinya pun rindu dengan seluruh personil group itu.

" Eh ini jam berapa? Aku harus pergi." Ucap Yixing teringat akan sesuatu

" Kau mau kemana? Apa kau serius menjadi model itu?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Bukan, aku ada les."

" Les?."

" Les bahasa Inggris." Ucap Yixing tersenyum

JunMyeon tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban Yixing. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Yixing akan serius membuktikan ucapannya di Bali dulu untuk lebih terkenal dan belajar bahasa Inggris. Tampaknya Jongin benar, semenjak Yixing berkenalan dengan JunMyeon banyak hal baru yang mengubah hidupnya.

" Mwo?! Kau menghinaku ya?." Tanya Yixing kesal

" Ani. Aku hanya bangga denganmu. Baiklah dimana tempatnya aku akan mengantarkanmu."

" Serius?. Apa tidak apa-apa?."

" Kenapa? Kau kan pacarku, ayo pakai helm mu. Aku bawa motor."

Yixing tersenyum melihat reaksi JunMyeon yang bangkit dari sofa bagaikan seorang _gantleman._ Kembali Yixing bisa menatap punggung kesukaannya, punggung yang begitu di idolakannya. Paling tidak sepanjang jalan menuju tempat les nya.

 **...**

 _You look like my next mistake_

 _Loves a game you want to play_

Langkah kaki bercampur emosi mengiringi laki-laki yang baru saja mengganti warna rambutnya itu. Di acuhkannya orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan hormat. Untuk apa semua itu jika kini harga dirinya seakan di injak-injak. Belum pernah rasanya ia merasakan di remehkan seperti ini.

 **Bruk**

Pintu terbuka dengan tidak sopan, sang pemilik ruangan itu menatap pria yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangannya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

" Apa maksudmu ingin memberitahu media bahwa hubunganku dengan JunMyeon sudah berakhir?!." Tanya pria dengan rambut coklat emas itu.

" Luhan silahkan duduk dulu, apa kau harus bersikap begini pada kakekmu sendiri?."

" Kakek kalau kau masih menganggapku cucu kau tidak mungkin mempermalukan ku seperti ini."

" Apa yang memalukan Luhan? Bukannya lebih memalukan jika kau terus dibawah hubungan palsu mu dengan JunMyeon?. Bukannya sikap mu sendiri yang mengkandaskan hubunganmu dengan nya? Hentikan delusimu Lu JunMyeon bukan milikmu!."

" Kakek!."

" Berhenti Luhan, aku tidak mau kehilangan kalian berdua. JunMyeon sudah kuanggap sebagai anak ku. Dan kau adalah cucuku bakal pewaris agensi ini. Kuminta kau bersikap profesional."

Luhan memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan nyaman itu. JunMyeon menggunakan kartu AS nya dengan bersikap akan meninggalkan agensi. Tapi tampaknya agensi tidak rela melepaskan JunMyeon. Sehingga jalan terakhir adalah membebaskan JunMyeon dari sarang ular Luhan.

" Lihat kau manajer sialan! Akan kubalas kau."

.

.

.

JunMyeon menepati janjinya dengan menunggu Yixing selesai les. Dengan memakai masker ia membaca buku yang berada di dalam cafe tersebut. Beberapa pengunjung tampak curiga dengannya. Mereka tahu dibalik masker itu adalah seorang artis, tapi mereka tidak bisa menebak siapakah artis tersebut karena JunMyeon juga menggunakan hoddie dan kacamata.

Hyung nya baru menghubunginya tadi memberikan penawaran pada dirinya, kebebasan selamanya atau bebas mengikuti jalur. JunMyeon masih menimang, kesalahannya juga Yixing bisa terjun kedalam agensi itu menjadi manajer kemudian secara tidak terduga menjadi model disana. Jika JunMyeon meninggalkan Yixing di dalam agensi itu dengan Luhan dan kaki tangannya yang berada disana. Dapat dipastikan Yixing akan digigit ular juga disana. JunMyeon memutuskan untuk setuju tetap di agensi dengan syarat jadwalnya tidak sebanyak dulu hingga dia bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan Yixing dan meminta agensi nya untuk menghapus hubungan palsunya dengan Luhan.

" Kau masih disini?." Tanya Yixing tersenyum melihat JunMyeon

" Tentu."

" Kau mau minum dulu? Atau kita langsung jalan-jalan."

" Jalan-jalan? Dengan penampilanmu seperti ini? Tidak terimakasih." Ucap Yixing

" Permisi.. Kau manajer V94 kan?." Tanya seorang gadis sekolah kepada Yixing

" Hmm ne. Tapi sekarang bukan aku lagi." Ucap Yixing

" Oh sayang sekali. Padahal aku suka kalian berlima. Kau mau menandatangani buku ku? Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian smester." Ucap gadis itu

" Baiklah, siapa namamu?."

" Kim Raein."

" Hmm untuk Kim Raein _fighting_ untuk ujian semestermu!." Tulis Yixing di buku dan mengembalikannya dengan senyuman manisnya.

" Gomawo."

" Gomawo juga, terus dukung V94 yah _fighting!_."

Gadis sekolah itu pergi dengan pipi yang merona. JunMyeon memandang Yixing dan tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" Wah kau lebih terkenal daripadaku."

" Siapa bilang, coba saja kau turunkan masker mu itu kalau tidak satu cafe ini berlari menuju mu." Ucap Yixing

" Hehe baiklah kita pergi sekarang?."

" Boleh."

Rasanya seperti mengulang kembali berjalan-jalan di Bali dengan motor. Kini JunMyeon telah menemukan penumpang belakangnya yang sepanjang jalan ini bernyanyi dan tertawa. Perasaan bersyukur memenuhi perasaan JunMyeon.

"... _not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move, make me feel like I cant live without you it takes me all the way I want you to stay..."_

" Wah baru diantar les sudah bisa nyanyi bahasa Inggris." Komen JunMyeon

" Ih kau ini, kata _teacher_ ku kalau mau cepat pintar pengucapan, kita harus banyak nyanyi lagu berbahasa Inggris." Bela Yixing sambil mencubit pinggang JunMyeon

" Haha aku setuju dengan _teacher_ mu. Aku bangga denganmu Yixing."

" Kini kau percaya kan aku memiliki bakat?." Tanya Yixing

" Ne, kau memiliki banyak bakat salah satunya adalah membuat aku terus merindukanmu." Ucap JunMyeon

Beruntung Yixing berada di belakang JunMyeon, wajahnya memerah mendengar perkataan JunMyeon. Dipandanginya punggung JunMyeon sambil tersenyum.

 **...**

Dengan membawa berkas-berkas perjanjian Jongdae menuju rumah adiknya. Ia masih memerlukan tanda tangan JunMyeon untuk pengesahan terakhir kontrak mereka yang baru. Jongdae bersyukur adiknya itu masih mau mendengar perkataannya. Bukan Jongdae ingin mengatur JunMyeon, ia hanya takut JunMyeon bersikap ceroboh dan menghancurkan kariernya. Motor merah Aprilia terparkir disana, begitu juga Ferrari merah 488GTB. Jongdae yakin adiknya itu berada dirumah. Jongdae menekan pin untuk membuka masuk rumah mewah itu.

" JunMyeon ku harap..."

Jongdae tidak melanjutkan lagi ucapannya di depannya dua manusia saling menjauh akibat suara yang keluar dari mulutnya.

" Ops maaf."

" Hyung.."

" Hehe maaf JunMyeon. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang menerima tamu _special_."

" Hyung, kenalkan ini Yixing, dia juga satu agensi dengan kita."

" Zhang Yixing.."

" Kim Jongdae, manajer sekaligus kakak satu-satunya JunMyeon."

Yixing tersenyum melihat Jongdae yang bangga dengan adiknya itu. JunMyeon menyipitkan matanya mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

" Ada apa hyung kemari?."

" Ini aku mau mengambil tanda tanganmu. Jadi ini yang kau ceritakan?." Tanya Jongdae tersenyum

" Ne Hyung, Yixing lah yang ku jumpai waktu aku liburan di Bali."

" Wah, sepertinya aku dan Minseok harus mengadakan liburan juga."

" Pergilah hyung, kapan kau mau segera bilang padaku."

" Ya tapi kau tahu sendiri kan betapa sibuknya Luhan? Kasihan pacarku Minseok harus kesana kemari mengikuti kemauan pangeran cantik itu."

" Luhan?." Tanya Yixing

Jongdae dan JunMyeon saling bertatapan, ada pandangan cemburu dibalik pertanyaan Yixing mengenai Luhan.

" Er iya Yixing jadi Minseok pacarku itu adalah manajer Luhan, begitulah." Ucap Jongdae

" Oh begitu."

" Ne, kau masih belum percaya padaku? Apa perlu kita lanjutkan yang terputus tadi."

Kini Yixing dan Jongdae yang saling berpandangan malu mendengar perkataan JunMyeon.

" Er sebaiknya kau cepat tanda tangan agar aku segera pergi dari sini. Disini panas sekali sepertinya." Ucap Jongdae mengipas-ngipas kepalanya.

" A-Aku baru ingat, aku harus pergi dulu JunMyeon."

" Kau mau kemana?. Aku akan mengantarkanmu. Ucap JunMyeon

" Ani tidak perlu, aku bisa menyetop _taxi_. Jangan manjakan aku JunMyeon, aku bisa sendiri ok." Yixing mengambil mantel musim dinginnya dan berpamitan dengan Jongdae yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian pergi menuju luar.

" Wah, aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau sangat menyukai nya JunMyeon."

" Hais, hyung kau ini. Mana berkasnya?."

.

.

Di dalam _taxi_ Yixing tersenyum memikirkan JunMyeon, akhirnya setelah lama ditembak JunMyeon baru kali ini mereka merasakan apa itu masa pacaran. Si pengendara taxi melihat penumpangnya melalui spion yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memegangi bibirnya ikut tersenyum. Yixing yang menyadari ia sedang menjadi pusat perhatian si sopir _taxi_ langsung bersikap biasa dan mengalihkan pikirannya dengan mengambil ponselnya. Ia sangat merindukan V94, jika dulu bila rindu JunMyeon ia akan langsung mencari kabarnya melalui media, kini ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan anak-anak yang ditinggalkannya itu.

 **Single baru V94 bocor, diduga group ini batal comeback!**

 **Sudah ditonton lebih 21juta kebocoran single baru V94 di youtube diduga penyebab agensi membatalkan comeback mereka**

Yixing menatap tidak percaya dengan berita yang dia baca, ia bisa merasakan bagaimana kesedihan keempat personil itu.

" Pak bisa mutar?."

Supir taxi langsung memutarkan mobilnya, Yixing sadar ia memang bukan manajer mereka lagi. Tapi ini lebih dari hubungan pekerjaan antara mereka berlima. Ia tidak akan membiarkan ke empat orang yang disayanginya itu bersedih tanpanya. Tidak, apapun tatapan yang akan diterimanya dari Jongin dan Tao. Apapun itu.

 **TBC**

… **.**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **Buat yang lagi UN fighting yah adik-adikku!**

 **Selamat belajar oppa menunggu kalian di Korea hihihi**

 **Aku mau share pengalaman nih jadi aku sekarang ga perlu lagi ke warnet! Semua aku kerjain di hp. Jadi karena hp aku bukan android jadi ga bisa download apps ff ini aku nulis nya di word terus simpan ke dropbox baru deh di upload kesini! And its works! Nulis lebih easy sekarang yuk coba yuk author biar bisa fast update^^ say goodbye to lappy hihi ga sembuh juga its okay hihihi #kejam**

 **YXINGBUNNY hehe memang kurang banyak kayaknya kaka^^ habis aku greget pengen cepat-** **cepat upload nya wkwkkw^^**

 **TITIE ZHANG Iya nih Luhan antagonisnya dapet ga nyangka aku hihihi**

 **YUKILLUA-KIRA Iya kemana sih sehun ini ga muncul-muncul terangkanlah terangkanlah Luhan hihihi ^^**

 **D'EXCRUSIUS PARIPACHUKA Siap ndan! Laksanakan hihihi ^^ terus review yah kaka lebih kurangnya biar makin cucoks FF nya hihihi**

 **KIM RAEIN Met ujian yah ga apa kok buka internetnya siap ujian aja. Chapter ini special pake telor buat kamu. Met ujian fighting!**

 **MINNIEZHANG Omooo aku juga kepikirannya awewek satu itu tuh. Hahaha**

 **ANITA858 Hiks iching sayang semua nya hiks**

 **CHENMA hihi maklum iching baru masuk ke dunia hiburan jadi belum siap menerima badai apapun hiks**

 **EUNWOO hiks maaf ya tapi chapter ini agak happy kan?**

 **CHOLE aaa maafkan daku hiks T.T semoga Tuhan membalas semua yang terjadi... malah nyanyi hahaha**

 **GUEST ga takut lagi kan baca chapter ini hihihi**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _.._

 _All i want is everything in the right place_

 _And everyone is happy_

 _Is it too much to ask for?_

Dari tempatnya kini, Yixing menerjemahkan segala sesuatu melalui perasaan. Yixing masih memeluk Tao dengan lembut sesekali mengusap punggungnya, ia tahu si _maknae_ itu orang yang mudah menangis dan tertekan. Jongin tampak frustasi dibalik sikapnya yang memandangi gelas kaca di depannya. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menguatkan dengan cara mereka saling meletakkan kepalanya diantara dua sisi kepala mereka.

" Apa kata agensi?."

" Kemungkinan tahun ini kami tidak akan jadi _comeback._ Karena dana untuk kami telah habis untuk membuat MV yang bocor itu. Dana yang lainnya sudah terpakai untuk group yang lain." Ucap Jongin sedih

" Aku tahu, memang membutuhkan dana yang sangat besar untuk _comeback._ Aku bisa meminta tolong keluargaku untuk membantu kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Ani. Tidak akan cukup, keluargaku juga kaya Yixing, tapi dana yang dibutuhkan sangat besar." Ucap Tao

" Bagaimana ini, kalian harus _comeback_ aku pastikan itu. Dimana manajer kalian?."

" Entahlah, dia datang ketika kami panggil kemari." Jawab Chanyeol

" Hmm. Aku akan memikirkan caranya kalian tetap _comeback._ Aku janji kalian pasti _comeback."_ Ucap Yixing berapi-api

" Tidak perlu Yixing, kami tidak ingin menyusahakan mu. Menganggur satu tahun juga tidak apa." Ucap Baekhyun lemah

" Tidak! Ini pasar hiburan Baekhyun, apa jadinya kalian jika _break_ satu tahun? Kalian masih baru. Apa kalian pikir diluar sana masih ingat dengan kalian nantinya setelah satu tahun kedepan?." Ucap Yixing

Jongin, Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersentak dengan pernyataan Yixing. Ia benar, tidak ada jaminan para fans diluar sana menunggu mereka sementara mereka masih baru dan tidak ada _project_ lain selain _comeback_ itu.

" Yixing, kau serius mau menolong kami?." Tanya Jongin

" Ne, apapun itu aku akan bekerja keras untuk kalian." Ucap Yixing

" Terimakasih Yixing, maafkan kami selama ini." Ucap Jongin lagi

" Ani Jongin ah. Aku menyayangi kalian, kalian tidak ada melakukan kesalahan apapun kepadaku. Mungkin ini salahku juga karena tidak berada disamping kalian. Maafkan aku."

Kelima orang itupun saling berpelukan, mungkin mereka tidak ada pertalian darah apapun. Tapi sebuah cinta dan kasih sayang sebagai sahabat membuat mereka lebih kuat dari persamaan golongan darah yang mengalir diantara urat nadi. Yixing menyayangi sahabat-sahabatnya. Apapun itu ia akan berusaha untuk mereka.

Keputusannya sudah bulat, ia harus melakukan ini. Direndah-rendahkan nya harga dirinya. Kini ia hanya seorang sahabat yang akan memohon kepada sang pemilik rumah itu untuk membantunya. Jika dana dari dirinya dan Tao tidak cukup. Ia harus meminta pertolongan dana dari orang ini.

 **Ting Ting**

Seorang pria dengan senyum menawannya menatap Yixing dengan semangat.

" Kukira kau benar-benar pindah, masuk Yixing." Ucap Yifan.

.

.

.

 _Warm hug is a home_

 _I knew that I belong here_

 _I found that I belong here_

JunMyeon menatap kesal kekasihnya yang berada di depannya sambil menarik-narik bajunya. Ia kesal mengetahui kekasihnya tidak berada dirumah dan tidak meneleponnya. Yixing yang masih belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran JunMyeon sebagai kekasihnya benar-benar tidak kepikiran dengan sosok JunMyeon. Ia melupakan memberi kabar, memeriksa ponselnya dan tadi ia ketahuan sedang berada di rumah Yifan. Orang yang di cemburui JunMyeon.

" Kalau aku tidak tahu kabar tentang V94 dan mengunjungi Jongin tentu aku tidak akan tahu kau berada dirumahnya kan."

" JunMyeon.. Maafkan aku."

" Buat apa kau tadi kerumahnya?."

" A-Aku ingin mengajaknya bekerjasama. Tidak lebih tepatnya lagi aku ingin meminta tolong dengannya."

" Kau tidak menghargai ku Yixing."

" Maafkan aku JunMyeon, tapi sungguh pikiranku sedang kalut dan karena posisinya dekat dengan _dorm_ jadi aku teringat dengannya." Ucap Yixing memohon

" Baiklah, aku tidak mau berkelahi denganmu. Aku tidak mau lagi menyia-nyiakan waktuku denganmu. Tapi kumohon apapun itu kau harus memberitahukan aku. Aku adalah kekasihmu, aku berhak tahu apa yang terjadi denganmu." Ucap JunMyeon.

Di balik dinding Baekhyun dan Tao mendengarkan kebijaksanaan pacar Yixing itu. Mereka saling menutup mulut menahan seruan-seruan tersentuh dengan perkataan JunMyeon kepada Yixing.

" Kalian menguping?." Tanya Jongin

Tao langsung menarik Jongin untuk ikut duduk bersama dirinya dan Baekhyun.

" Stt kau ini, bukankah mereka sangat romantis." Ucap Tao

" Hmm, sudah jangan menguping, itu tidak sopan. Ayo temui mereka berdua." Ucap Jongin tegas

Jongin berdiri kembali dan meneruskan perjalanannya menuju Yixing dan JunMyeon. JunMyeon menarik tatapannya dari Yixing ke arah Jongin yang datang dengan wajah lesu. Ia tahu keputusan agensi mengundurkan _comeback_ mereka merupakan ujian terbesar bagi group _rookie_ itu.

" Jongin.."

" Sunbae, terimakasih sudah datang dan memberi dukungan untuk kami."

" Ne, apapun yang Yixing dukung aku juga akan mendukungnya."

" Mana yang lain Jongin?." Tanya Yixing

" Chanyeol lagi bermain gitar di kamarnya, Baekhyun dan Tao sedang menguping kalian.."

" Enak saja, kami tidak menguping." Ucap Baekhyun

" Baekhyun Tao sini duduk lah bersama." Panggil Yixing

Baekhyun langsung berlari ke Yixing dan menidurkan kepalanya di paha Yixing sedangkan Tao duduk dibawah sofa Yixing, meminta kepalanya di elus Yixing. Yixing tersenyum melihat dua kelakuan sahabatnya yang begitu manja itu. Kedua tangannya kini sibuk mengelus dua kepala milik Baekhyun dan Tao. JunMyeon melihatnya sedikit tersenyum membayangkan Yixing mengelus kepala anak-anaknya.

 _Tidak-tidak!._ JunMyeon membuang pikirannya, jika ia berpikir Yixing mengelus kepala anak-anaknya berarti Yixing menikah dengan perempuan dan bukan dengan dirinya. Itu tidak boleh terjadi pikir JunMyeon. Diam-diam diketoknya sofa sebagai buang sialnya atas pikirannya sendiri.

" Jadi aku punya kabar untuk kalian, kalian tahu kan Yifan tetangga kita yang kaya raya itu? Nah dia akan menjadi donatur untuk _comeback_ kalian!. Dia akan menanamkan modal untuk kita." Ucap Yixing

" Wah benarkah?." Ucap Tao bersemangat

" Tapi Yixing, apa itu tidak jadi masalah untuk agensi? Kau tau sendiri kan kami milik agensi. Keuntungan hanya dibagi untuk agensi dan kita." Ucap Jongin

" Ya aku tahu, karena itu aku mengajak Yifan menanamkan modalnya di agensi." Ucap Yixing

" Aku tidak mengerti." Ucap JunMyeon

" Huu kalian lembab sekali. Maksud ku itu agensi dan Yifan akan bekerjasama. Aku sudah menghubungi agensi mereka setuju dengan memasukkan perusahaan Yifan kedalam iklan dan drama kita. Dan sebagai imbalannya Yifan akan menjadi donatur untuk kita." Jelas Yixing

" Kau tahu? Tidak ada orang yang berpikiran sampai kesana." Ucap JunMyeon

" Maksudmu ini ide buruk JunMyeon?." Tanya Yixing takut ia memang baru saja terjun kedunia hiburan. Ia tidak tahu mana baik dan buruknya.

" Tidak Yixing ini _genius!."_ Ucap JunMyeon

" Ya Yixing ini _genius!._ Kau menjadikan kami tetap berada dibawah agensi tetapi dengan dana dari luar. Siapa yang pernah berpikiran sampai sejauh itu?." Ucap Jongin bangga

Baekhyun duduk memeluk Yixing ia sangat bangga dengan sahabatnya mampu berpikir jernih dibalik semua tekanan ini.

" Kembalilah menjadi manajer kami. Tidak ada yang kami butuhkan selain sosok dirimu disisi kami." Ucap Baekhyun

…

 _If he love me he never choose another_

 _Never.. never…_

Dengan langkah tergesah-gesah Yixing masuk kedalam ruangan yang telah disulap seperti hutan belantara itu. Yixing memeriksa jam nya, ia tahu ia masih memiliki waktu yang banyak untuk bersiap-siap melakukan pemotretan. Jika dulunya ia melakukannya dengan setengah hati kini ia melakukannya dengan tekad yang kuat. Ia juga bisa menjadi bintang, bintang yang sama sejajar dengan JunMyeon dan Luhan. Cukup untuk Luhan mengobrak abrik kehidupan orang-orang terdekatnya. Jika memang Luhan mengagungkan kesenioran nya maka Yixing bertekad untuk merahinya.

 _Aku memang bukan siapa-siapa Lu, tapi karna kau lah yang membawaku menjadi seseorang disini._

Seorang pria dengan tampilan mempesona di dalam ruangan _make up_ mereka melirik ke arah Yixing.

" Kau baru?." Tanya pria tersebut

" Ne, kenalkan aku Zhang Yixing, mohon petunjukmu sunbaenim." Ucap Yixing sambil membungkukkan badannya

" Kau lucu sekali, jangan sungkan padaku. Aku juga bukan senior disini. Panggil saja aku Sehun."

" Oh benarkah? Hehe kupikir aku akan bekerja dengan para senior lagi." Ucap Yixing

" Dunia hiburan memang kejam, kau harus menjadi seseorang dan di lain waktu kau harus menyadari siapa dirimu sesungguhnya." Ucap Sehun penuh makna

" Hmm aku akan mengingatnya, jadi tema kita hutan?." Tanya Yixing

" Mungkin kau akan jadi tarzan." Ucap Sehun menatap _background_ pemotretan mereka

" Ya kau monyetnya!." Ucap Yixing

" Haha kau lucu." Ucap Sehun

Setelah pemotretan tanpa tarzan dan monyet itu berjalan sukses dan cepat. Kedua laki-laki yang cepat akrab itu kini menuju kafetaria agensi. Yixing yang memang mudah bergaul dengan cepat dapat memancing Sehun yang pendiam untuk berbicara. Sehun sangat lucu menurut Yixing, dibalik wajah dan gayanya yang dewasa ia ternyata orang yang senang mendengar lelucon. Yixing yang memang senang bergurau membawa Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melupakan sosok dinginnya.

Di kafetaria Sehun masih tertawa tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melihat sosoknya yang seperti bayi ketika tertawa. JunMyeon yang mendapatkan balasan _chat_ dari Yixing, yang mengatakan ia sedang di kafetaria segera masuk ke dalam kafetaria agensi nya itu. Terlihat Yixing yang sedang bercanda dengan Sehun yang memegangi perutnya menahan tawa yang lebih besar.

" Tidak..Tidak jangan dia juga." Ucap JunMyeon

JunMyeon segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan dingin.

" JunMyeon kau sudah datang. Sini-sini aku ceritakan tentang lelucon kue beras." Ucap Yixing

Sehun yang menatap kedatangan JunMyeon dan lingkaran pelukan JunMyeon di pinggang Yixing langsung menghentikan tawanya. Sebenarnya ia sedikit malu dengan sunbae nya itu karena ketahuan mencium Luhan.

" Sunbaenim.. Yixing aku permisi dulu. Aku ada jadwal lagi." Ucap Sehun

" Mwo? Baiklah hati-hati Sehun."

Sehun sedikit membungkuk kepada JunMyeon menghargainya sebagai seniornya.

" Kenapa kau berbicara dengannya?." Tanya JunMyeon

" Mwo? Tadi aku ada pemotretan dengannya. Lalu kami duduk disini sambil aku menunggumu."

" Aku tidak suka melihat kau bersamanya!." Ucap JunMyeon sedikit emosi

" Kenapa? Apa salahnya JunMyeon? Kami cuma duduk dan ini tempat terbuka." Ucap Yixing heran.

" Taukah kau dia lah penyebab ku putus dengan Luhan. Dia itu suka menikung orang." Ucap JunMyeon

Ekspresi wajah Yixing langsung berubah mendengar perkataan JunMyeon. Ia pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

" Maaf JunMyeon, tapi jangan sama kan aku dengan mantanmu. Aku pulang sendiri saja." Ucap Yixing meninggalkan JunMyeon.

JunMyeon yang baru menyadari kesalahnnya mencoba mengejar Yixing sebelum Yixing turun kebawah dengan _lift._

" Yixing tunggu!." JunMyeon menarik tangan Yixing

" JunMyeon, kupikir kau masih belum menyelesaikan perasaanmu dengan Luhan. Kuharap kau bisa dewasa dengan tidak menyamakan hubunganku dengan Sehun dan hubungan kalian dengan Sehun." Yixing melanjutkan langkahnya ke dalam _lift_ yang baru terbuka.

JunMyeon menatap pintu _lift_ yang baru saja tertutup membawa kekasihnya turun kebawah. Apa yang dikatakan Yixing memang benar. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang ingin disamakan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hanya dirinya yang terlalu takut Yixing pergi lagi darinya. Setelah ia harus berjaga-jaga dengan Yifan si pengusaha sukses yang rumahnya hanya beberapa langkah dari tempat tidur kekasihnya itu, kini ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Sehun berkenalan dengan Yixing.

Memang dulunya hubungan Luhan dan Sehun pun hanya saling kenal juga kan lalu berubah menjadi teman selingkuh. Tapi Yixing berbeda dengan Luhan, JunMyeon tahu itu. Yixing tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Luhan. JunMyeon memukul dinding dengan kesal. Seharusnya ia lebih pintar mengatur emosinya.

.

.

Diruangan lain kini pria cantik yang sedang diam mematung mendengar keputusan dari bos sekaligus kakeknya itu. Ia mengalami _skors_ karena _project_ nya tidak berjalan lancar. Luhan lupa MV yang disebarnya di _youtube_ itu adalah _project_ nya. Bahkan ia sendiri yang meminta keras dimasukkan dalam _project_ tersebut. Kini ia memetik buah hasil perbuatannya sendiri.

" Kakek.. tapi ini kan bukan kesalahanku." Ucap Luhan bersandiwara.

" Kerja tetap kerja Luhan! Sampai kapan kau bisa dewasa dan bersikap profesional. Kau tidak tahu betapa banyak kerugian atas kecerobohanmu itu." Ucap Nam Seok Gie

Nam Seok Gie menatap cucu satu-satunya dari anak perempuannya itu. Ia sangat menyayangi Luhan. Ia tahu ia salah mendidik Luhan, ia terlalu memanjakan Luhan sehingga semua keinginan Luhan dipenuhi. Luhan selalu mendapatkan mainan yang ia sukai. Tapi kini ketika ia telah beranjak dewasa, Luhan memilih menukar mainan plastiknya dengan manusia. Akan lebih menyedihkan lagi bila nantinya ketika ia meninggalkan dunia dan agensi itu Luhan masih memiliki sifat seperti itu. Ia tidak tega membayangkan kehancuran cucunya dimasa mendatang nanti.

" Satu tahun Lu, tanpa pekerjaan apapun di dunia hiburan. Kurasa itu pantas untukmu." Ucap Nam Seok Gie

" Kakek…"

" Lu, aku sangat menyayangimu. Kaulah harapanku satu-satunya. Kakek mohon kau lebih dewasa dan bijaksana. Kakek tidak menginginkan siapapun menggantikanmu, kau lah satu-satunya bintang untuk kakek. Jangan hancurkan impian kakek Lu." Ucap pria tua itu

Luhan menatap kakeknya, orang yang begitu menyayanginya. Orang yang selalu ikut menangis bila dirinya terserang demam panas ketika kecil. Luhan berdiri dan pergi keluar ruangan dingin itu sebelum setetes air matanya jatuh dihadapan kakeknya.

… **..**

 _I don't want no one bring me down was sick and tired_

 _Then you come to lift me off the ground and you take me higher_

 _We rise in love, you and me keep rising_

Yixing menatap JunMyeon dari atas jendela kamarnya. Baik JunMyeon dan Yixing tidak ada yang bergerak menghampiri. JunMyeon hanya memastikan Yixing sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat, ia tahu Yixing masih marah atas sikapnya. Sedangkan Yixing memilih untuk hanya menatap JunMyeon dari kejauhan, ada perasaan kecewa pada dirinya dengan kelakuan JunMyeon tadi kepadanya. JunMyeon kembali masuk ke dalam mobilnya, sebenarnya tadi ia ingin mengajak Yixing untuk pergi agak jauh dari kota. Tapi sepertinya keinginan itu harus di simpannya. Yixing kini menatap kepergian JunMyeon.

" Yixing? Boleh aku masuk?." Tanya Jongin

" Ne, silahkan."

Yixing telah kembali dengan V94, dengan perjanjian dia yang mengurusi segala macam rencana _comeback_ mereka. Yixing kembali membuatkan 5 buah lagu baru untuk di isi ke dalam album mereka nantinya. Tiga hari lagi mereka akan memulai mengisi _line_ dalam lagu di studio agensi.

" Ada apa Jongin?."

" Ani, aku hanya rindu berbicara denganmu. Yixing, aku ingin meminta maaf atas sikapku di rumah sakit dulu. Entahlah pikiranku tengah kalut saat itu." Ucap Jongin

" Ne, aku mengerti. Aku juga salah telah berbohong dengan kalian semua." Ucap Yixing

" Apa kau rasa kali ini kita akan berhasil Yixing?." Tanya Jongin pelan

" Jongin, aku tahu ini seperti kita memulai dari awal. Kau tahu kenapa agensi memilih kau menjadi _leader?_ Karna mereka yakin kau mampu mengatasi masalah di group mu. Ini bukan akhir buat kita Jongin, yakinlah." Ucap Yixing

" Ne, gomawo Yixing ah, kau selama ini telah berada disisiku."

" Ne Jongin terimakasih juga kau mau menjadi sahabatku dan membawa aku kedalam keluarga V94 ini. Sekarang kita berjuang bersama okay." Ucap Yixing

" Okay! Fighting!."

Senyum Jongin yang manis keluar dengan kepalan tangan di udara. Sekeras-kerasnya Jongin menjadi _leader_ ia tetap seorang Jongin yang manis dan penyayang. Yixing memastikan dirinya benar-benar menepati janjinya kepada Jongin. Ia akan membawa mereka bangkit kembali. Bersama mereka akan membuat mimpi-mimpi itu menjadi kenyataan. Chanyeol akan bisa membeli peralatan studio musiknya sendiri, Baekhyun akan mencapai popularitasnya dan Tao akan membuktikan kepada orangtuan nya bahwa pilihannya menjadi artis adalah benar.

 _Ayo Jongin buktikan pada dunia kau adalah leader terbaik._

 _I don't like the way he's looking at you_

 _Protective or possessive you can call me obsessed_

 _I still get jealous_

JunMyeon menatap Yifan yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa _dorm_ V94 sambil membaca majalah dengan santai. Tidak mempedulikan JunMyeon yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam seakan mengusirnya dari sini. Jongin yang tidak tahan melihat pemandangan di depannya segera memanggil manajernya itu untuk turun kebawah menjumpai dua lelaki yang ingin saling menerkam itu.

" Kau apakan mereka berdua?." Tanya Jongin dari atas menatap Yifan dan JunMyeon

" Kenapa?." Tanya Yixing heran

" Sampai mereka berniat saling mencabik begitu."

" Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti." Ucap Yixing sambil turun ke bawah.

Yifan memandangi kedatangan Yixing dengan senyum di wajahnya, JunMyeon yang melihat kelakuan Yifan langsung menatap Yixing ketakutan. Yixing menghela nafasnya, melihat kelakuan JunMyeon yang seperti anak kecil minta perhatian ibunya. JunMyeon yang _cool_ langsung berubah jika berada di dekat Yixing. Yixing menuju sebelah tempat duduk JunMyeon membiarkan JunMyeon langsung melingkari pelukan di pinggang nya seakan-akan ia takut Yixing dibawa lari Yifan. Senyum Yifan seketika berubah melihat kelakuan dua pasang sejoli itu. Dengan kikuk ia kembali memasang wajah _cool_ nya.

" Yifan, jadi bagaimana _project_ kita?."

" Yah aku dan agensi sudah menandatangani perjanjian kerjasama. Kurasa kalian sudah mulai bisa menjalani nya dari sekarang."

" Seharusnya kau tidak perlu repot-repot datang kemari, aku bisa datang ke kantor mu." Ucap Yixing

" Ani, lagipula aku lebih sering berada dirumah daripada di meja kerjaku, tapi untuk pembicaraan lebih serius kurasa kita memang membutuhkan berbicara di kantor 'berdua' saja." Ada penekanan dari kata berdua dari Yifan, membuat JunMyeon langsung bereaksi memandanginya tajam.

" Aku akan menemaninya kemana saja dia pergi." Ucap JunMyeon.

" JunMyeon, kau membuatku seperti bayi."

JunMyeon memasang wajah murung mendengar perkataan Yixing, ia tidak suka bila Yixing berdekatan dengan Yifan. Tapi disisi lain ia tidak ingin menghalangi pekerjaan Yixing.

" Tenanglah JunMyeon, aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Yixing, aku menghormati hubungan kalian." Ucap Yifan

" Kau sudah dengar?." Ucap Yixing

" Ne tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka kau dekat sama dia." Ucap JunMyeon seperti anak kecil

Yixing dan Yifan menghelakan napas mereka. Siapa sangka dibalik sifat dingin dan angkuhnya JunMyeon menyimpan sifat kekanak-kanakan. Jongin yang turut ada disana hanya tetawa kecil, tidak menyangka bahwa cinta bisa mengubah sifat seseorang. Andai saja dia juga mendapatkan seseorang yang bisa ia cintai, tapi tampaknya ini bukan waktu yang pas untuk memikirkan pasangan. Ia harus menyelesaikan _comeback_ nya setelah karier baru ia bisa memikirkan yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Diruangan yang dipenuhi mic itu kini keempat namja sedang mengambil suara mereka untuk di rekam. Baekhyun tidak menyangka di lagu _comeback_ nya ini ia mendapatkan banyak _line_ dalam lagu. Yixing memang mengatakan bahwa lagu ini sangat sesuai dengan suara Baekhyun, siapa sangka ia mengisi begitu banyak daripada Jongin dan Tao yang biasanya mendapatkan _line_ terbanyak. Lagu yang dibuat Yixing bersama Chanyeol itu banyak berbeda dari lagu mereka yang terdahulu. Chanyeol yang jago ngerap memasukkan _line rap_ untuk dirinya dan Tao. Siapa sangka suara Tao sesuai untuk mengisi _line rap_. Jongin berkerjasama dengan Baekhyun mengisi _line_ yang bukan rap.

" Yixing, terimakasih kau mempercayaiku untuk lagu ini." Ucap Chanyeol

" Chanyeollie, kalau kalian sudah sukses dan mendapatkan manajer yang profesional. Kau harus janji untuk mengisi sendiri lagu-lagu kalian nantinya."

" Apa kau akan berhenti lagi?."

" Chanyeol, kau tahu kan _basic_ ku bukan disini. Membawa kalian terkenal adalah keinginanku, tapi kalian berhak mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih profesional. Dengan begitu aku akan tenang mengerjakan yang lainnya." Ucap Yixing

" Kau yang terbaik Yixing. Gomawo."

Seorang laki-laki bertubuh ramping dan berambut bagus datang menuju kumpulan V94. Entah ini adalah keputusan yang benar atau tidak dia. Tapi inilah caranya mempertahankan harga dirinya. Yixing melihat kedatangan pria itu, sedikit agak cemas dirasakannya. Ia memang belum yakin tapi ia berani taruhan kalau bocornya _sing_ le V94 itu penyebabnya adalah karena lelaki ini.

" Sunbaenim.." Yixing dan Chanyeol membungkuk kan punggungnya

" Yixing bisa kita berbicara?." Ucap namja tersebut

" Ne Sunbae."

Yixing mengikuti Luhan, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatap keduanya heran. Entah sejak kapan manajernya itu bisa dikenal oleh artis besar seperti Luhan.

" Yixing kemana?." Tanya Jongin menatap punggung sahabatnya menjauh bersama Luhan

" Tidak tahu." Jawab Chanyeol

" _Shit!._ "

Chanyeol makin terkejut melihat reaksi Jongin atas kepergian Yixing bersama Luhan. Dia bisa merasakan bahwa kepergian Yixing bersama Luhan bukanlah sesuatu yang bagus.

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **Musim hujan mengiringi kotaku**

 **Hai Hai yang kesenangan aku update cepat hihihi aku juga senang kok bisa update cepat**

 **Aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya digantung oleh FF yang belum update hiks hiks jangan kau siksa kami seperti ini T.T aku orangnya gampang penasaran,kepo n nyebelin wkwkkwkw**

 **Siapa yang nunggu MAMA Awards besok? Jangan lupa vote yah! Author vote pake 10 acc setiap harinya kecuali lg capek lupa vote wkwkwk**

 **D'EXCRUSIUS PAPICHUKA hihi makasih kaka ^^ huaa jangan minta panjang-panjang lagi soalnya aku ga pandai bikin lebih panjang dari ini hihihi. Ga apa yah ga panjang tp moga aku bisa cepat2 update greget aku kalau udah siap mo langsung update wkwkwk^^**

 **YXINGBUNNY Semangat juga buat kamu terus review yah^^**

 **CHENMA hihi kan rate nya T makanya tidak diperjelas. Tau tau sendiri aja la ya kan sulay tu ngapain kalau berduaan hihihihi**

 **YUKILLUA-KIRA iya kali ini aku bikin beda Luhan nya jadi antagonis, ga apa yah sekali-kali. Maafkan aku bunda Lu I still love you muach. Baca terus yah kak jangan lupa review lebih kurangnya ^^**

 **GUEST haha antagonis membakar perasaan.. iyah udah balikan nih myeon n iching**

 **GUEST awww makasih yah terharu diriku membuatku semakin semangat menulisnya^^**

 **ANITA858 sabar mak e sabar tunggu the end nya yah hihihi**

 **ANSON baca dong chap selanjutnya sweet kok hihi**

 **GUEST09 Siap laksanakan! Nah nih ud di chap ini saatnya iching membuktikan kalau iching itu smart hihihihi. Makasih kaka sehat terus juga buat kaka ^^**

 **EUNWOO ckck hidup ini memang penuh lika liku—kayak lagu dangdut aja hihihi**

 **MINIEZHANG buseet jam 3 pagi notif bunyi dari kamu beb hahaha makasih yah udah baca selarut itu. Ikuti terus dan jangan lupa review kaka ^^**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _.._

 _Everyday and every night_

 _I just wanna hold him tight and make sure that everything stays right_

 _Everyday and every night_

 _To dream of him is my delight and know that_

Diruangan yang tidak terlalu besar dengan tampilan beberapa foto dari model agensi menghiasi dinding ruangan. Ada wajah JunMyeon mengenakan Jas dengan tangan memegang dasi nya menatap tajam kedepan. Disebelahnya ada foto Luhan dengan sweater putih dengan giginya mengigit ujung sisi sweater tersebut. Keduanya berpose layaknya ingin membunuh sang penonton yang melihat foto mereka. Ada nilai keindahan dan seni dalam foto mereka. Yixing yang melihat kedua foto tersebut menyadari dirinya sangat-sangat jauh dari kehebatan mereka.

Luhan menyadari tatapan Yixing ke arah fotonya yang terpampang di dalam ruangan itu. Seketika ingatannya mengajaknya untuk mengulang lagi ke pemotretan itu. Luhan menginginkan konsep hitam putih dalam fotonya, tapi sang photografer tidak setuju karena tidak sesuai tema. Untuk menghindari perselisihan antara model dan photografer mereka pun menggunakan efek pencahayaan yang minim dengan baju hitam background hitam.

Luhan sangat menyukai tema yang dikonsepnya itu. Photografer memujinya mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki banyak bakat dalam hiburan. Kebanggaan terpancar dari dirinya, ia anak yang selalu dibawah bayang-bayang kakeknya sebagai pemilik agensi itu kini di puji sesuai dengan talenta nya sendiri.

Sejak saat itu Luhan mencoba belajar banyak lagi tentang hiburan, ia mendalami semua profesi seperti menyanyi, model dan aktor. Luhan selalu yakin dirinya bisa melakukan semuanya sendirian. Ia bisa membuktikan pada dunia bahwa dia tidak sekedar cucu pemilik agensi. Dialah Xi Luhan anak yang memiliki bakat untuk bersaing di dunia hiburan.

 _Everything is grey_

 _His hair his smoke his dream_

 _And now he's so devoid of color_

 _He don't know what it mean_

 _And he's blue_

" Yixing, aku tidak akan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah kuperbuat."

Yixing duduk mematung mendengarkan apa yang keluar dari mulut kecil Luhan. Matanya menatap Luhan yang tidak balas memandangnya, ia asik sendiri menatap fotonya yang terpampang di dinding.

" Aku tahu.." Ucap Yixing pelan

" Ne, tapi aku bukan pengecut yang pergi begitu saja setelah melakukan kesalahan. Aku akui jika dirimu pintar menangani suatu masalah. Tapi kau tahu apa kekuranganmu?." Tanya Luhan kini menatap Yixing

" Tidak." Jawab Yixing jujur

" Kau mirip denganku, aku benci manusia yang memiliki ambisi seperti diriku. Aku tidak tahan melihat orang yang merebut sesuatu dariku itu benar-benar seperti diriku sendiri."

Yixing terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan, dia tidak menyangka akan disebandingkan dengan seorang Luhan. Bintang yang tidak akan pernah redup di atas sana.

" Tapi aku tidak merebut siapapun, JunMyeon mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah putus denganmu dari sebelum dia berjumpa denganku." Ucap Yixing

" Kau masih tidak mengerti yah?." Ucap Luhan

Yixing terdiam, mencari dimana kesalahannya yang lain kepada Luhan.

" Kau merebut perhatian dunia ini tanpa sama sekali kau berusaha apapun. Kau dengan mudah membuat group _rookie_ terkenal, dengan cepat kau menjadi model majalah dan kini kau dengan enteng kau menyelesaikan masalah yang bahkan tidak bisa aku selesaikan sendiri. JunMyeon? Itu hanya bonus bagiku. Walaupun aku menyesal menyia-nyiakan dirinya, tapi apa gunanya juga aku pertahankan jika tak cukup cinta darinya untukku." Ucap Luhan sendu

" Sunbae…."

" Aku akan pergi mengambil pendidikan di Paris selama setahun ini, ku harap setelah kepulanganku nanti kita tetap menjadi _rival._ " Ucap Luhan

Luhan bangkit dari kursinya menatap untuk terakhir kalinya foto dirinya yang terpajang di dinding. Ada tatapan dingin dalam foto itu yang balas memandang Luhan. Yixing ikut bangkit berdiri menunggu Luhan yang masih asik dengan foto dirinya.

" Semoga kalian berhasil." Ucap Luhan dibalas dengan bungkuk hormat dari Yixing dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Entah pengaruh berbeda hawa dari ruangan tadi dengan di luar, Luhan merasa kakinya terasa enteng tidak ada beban apapun. Cukup kedengkiannya selama ini, tidak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah dengan hanya sifat dengki nya. Luhan tersenyum menyadari satu tahun lagi ia akan kembali menjadi Luhan yang baru. Luhan yang memang berpotensi bukan yang diselimuti ambisi tanpa talenta. Luhan menghentikan langkahnya, di depannya orang yang selama ini dia hindari muncul menatap matanya. Apa ia terlalu sibuk menguruskan hal lain sehingga orang yang benar-benar menghargai eksistensi nya sebagai manusia terabaikan?.

" Luhan…"

" Ne…. Sehun.."

" Apa benar kau mau pergi dari Korea?."

Luhan tidak menjawabnya, menyesal ia mengabaikan manusia di depannya ini. Kenapa baru ia rasakan sekarang setelah 2 jam lagi pesawatnya akan _take off_ dari sini.

" Lu, aku berjanji akan menjadi bintang sepertimu. Agar kau tidak malu lagi denganku. Aku akan menunggumu Lu, bagaimanapun kau disana ingatlah aku yang menunggumu disini."

Setetes airmata Luhan akhirnya jatuh, kenapa penyesalan selalu berada di akhir?. Mengapa ia terlalu bodoh untuk tidak menghargai orang disekitarnya?.

Sehun mendekat dan memeluk Luhan yang menatapnya dengan sendu dan air mata. Apapun demi sang kekasih hatinya. Jangankan menunggu setahun, menunggu Luhan selamanya juga ia sanggup jalankan.

 _Namun cintamu kasih terbit laksana bintang_

 _Yang bersinar cerah menerangi jiwaku_

…

Jongin berlari menghampiri Yixing yang baru saja muncul di lorong audio. Memeriksa keadaan Yixing dan memegang kepalanya seakan memastikan kepalanya tidak ada lebam.

" Kau kenapa sih?." Tanya Yixing

" Kau tadi diapakan dengan Luhan?." Tanya Jongin

" Tidak ada, kami hanya berbicara saja. Bagaimana sudah siap?." Tanya Yixing mengalihkan pembicaraan

" Ne sudah, yang lain masih menunggu di dalam, jadi kapan kita mulai syuting nya?." Tanya Jongin

" Aigoo sabar jongin, kita saja belum menemukan konsep yang pas. Karena semua kita yang pikirkan dan kerjakan jadi kurasa ini agak sedikit lambat."

" Agensi tidak mau bantu?." Tanya Jongin

" Hais kau pikir tadi kau rekaman pakai audio nenek ku? Agensi tetap membantu kita. Tapi _team_ kreatif mereka tidak sempat memikirkan untuk _comeback_ kita karena jadwal mereka sudah penuh." Ucap Yixing

" Oh begitu. Bagaimana kalau kita ajak JunMyeon sunbae membicarakan konsepnya? Kan dia senior pasti mengerti." Ucap Jongin

" Ide bagus! Malam ini mau makan apa? Kita makan dirumah sambil membicarakan konsep."

" Setuju!." Ucap Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Tao yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan

.

.

Yixing menyuapi JunMyeon yang sedang menuliskan tentang konsep-konsep yang akan dipilih oleh group. Jongin dan Tao menunggu dengan semangat. Baekhyun yang sedang mencuci piring bekas para personil makan dibantu dengan Chanyeol yang mengemas dapur bekas Yixing memasak.

" Nah ada yang menarik?." Tanya JunMyeon menyerahkan konsep-konsepnya

" Hmm semuanya menarik dan sederhana. Aku suka ini tema nya pantai." Ucap Jongin

" Kau mau jadi putri duyung ya? Sini aku baca. Hmm kalau aku sih lebih menarik di lapangan basket ini lebih menarik pasar anak sekolah." Ucap Tao

" Tunggu-tunggu, sini ku lihat. Wah aku suka ini tema di pub malam wow JunMyeon kau memang high class." Ucap Chanyeol

" Kau becanda ya, mana sini kertasnya. Ini dia sesuai tema kita di restaurant mahal yang _elite_." Ucap Baekhyun.

Kini ke empat orang itu saling berteriak menyerukan pilihan mereka paling bagus dengan alasan masing-masing. Yixing menatap JunMyeon seakan mengatakan _mengapa memberikan mereka banyak pilihan!_

" Diaaaam!." Teriak Yixing

Ke empat laki-laki itu pun kini diam, teriakan Yixing cukup menggetarkan gelas di rumah Yifan. Jika tidak ingin ada gempa susulan sebaiknya ke empat namja itu berhenti berdebat.

" Kurasa semua pilihannya baik, karena lagu kita mengarah ke tema cinta dan persahabatan dan pasar kita adalah anak-anak muda. Sebaiknya kita pergunakan tema di sekolah. Bagaimana?." Tanya Yixing

" Iya kurasa itu paling baik." Ucap Jongin menyetujuinya

" Yang lain?."

" Setuju!."

" Lalu kita berempat saja di MV nya?." Tanya Jongin

" Kalian tidak mau aku masukkan model perempuan di dalam nya?." Tanya Yixing

" Mau! Siapa?." Tanya Jongin semangat

" Rahasia! Dan kurasa satu perempuan dan satu laki-laki." Ucap Yixing

" Kenapa bukan kami saja laki-lakinya?."

" Kalian mau membuat cemburu para _fangirl_ kalian nanti?."

" Sudah ikuti saja, aku bermain aman di _comeback_ kalian haha." Yixing tertawa.

JunMyeon memperhatikan wajah kekasihnya yang sedang tertawa bahagia, keempat personil V94 juga memperhatikan wajah Yixing. Entah mengapa perasaan mereka sedikit tidak enak mengenai rencana Yixing.

… **..**

Jongin bisa menerima jika sarapan yang dibuat Yixing terkadang gosong ataupun tidak ada rasa. Ia pun masih bisa toleransi jika baju putihnya terkena luntur karena di rendam bersama dengan celana _jeans_ nya. Tapi satu yang dia tidak bisa terima, Yixing membangunkannya dini hari bahkan sebelum matahari terbit. Kini mereka semua sudah berada di dalam mobil. Bersama juga JunMyeon yang duduk di depan bersama Yixing sambil membicarakan sesuatu.

" Yixing kita mau kemana sih?." Tanya Jongin

" Kau diam saja. Ingat! Satupun diantara kalian tidak boleh memejamkan mata selama perjalanan! Nanti mata kalian merah." Ucap Yixing

Baekhyun dan Tao mempoutkan bibirnya, baru saja mereka hendak mencuri-curi tidur di dalam mobil.

JunMyeon mematikan mobilnya disebuah bangunan yang kosong dan tinggi. Jongin dan Chanyeol membuka jendela menatap pemandangan seram ini.

" Apa kita ikut acara rumah hantu?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Ayo turun, _team_ make up sudah menunggu diatas." Ucap Yixing

Setelah keempat personil V94 itu turun barulah mereka melihat ada dua mobil sudah terparkir di halaman bangunan itu. Mereka pun naik mengikuti JunMyeon dan Yixing.

" Kuharap kau menepati janjimu Yixing." Ucap JunMyeon yang masih terlihat mengantuk itu.

Yixing tersenyum pada JunMyeon dan memberikan semangat padanya agar terus naik keatas. Setelah diatas terlihatlah wajah-wajah dipaksa ceria para _team make up,_ yang ternyata _team make up_ dari JunMyeon.

" Kalau tidak begini akan lebih susah mengatur jadwal syuting." Ucap JunMyeon

" Apa syuting?!." Teriak Baekhyun

" Tenang aku membawa perlengkapan kalian masing-masing." Ucap Yixing

" Subuh-subuh begini?!." Teriak Tao

" Er sebenarnya ini baru _season_ satu, kurasa kita ada setidaknya dua atau tiga _season_ syuting lagi." Ucap Yixing

Jongin dan Chanyeol tidak bisa berbicara, mereka terlalu kaget dibawa pagi-pagi begini bahkan matahari belum terbit.

" Ayo cepat sebelum matahari terbit. Kita akan mengambil tema _sunrise_ untuk diawal MV." Ucap Yixing

Ke empat orang itu pun sekarang mulai mempersiapkan diri mereka, JunMyeon berbicara dengan sutradara dari agensi yang bertanggung jawab dengan MV group Jongin.

" Maaf aku tidak terlambat kan?." Ucap seorang gadis.

" Wah dia siapa?." Tanya Chanyeol yang langsung disambut tatapan sinis Baekhyun

" Dia artis perempuan kita kenalkan Kim Yoo Jung, jaga matamu Jongin dia adalah sepupu ku dan usia nya jauh dibawah kalian semua." Ucap JunMyeon

" Haha bagus kan pemilihan artisku." Ucap Yixing yang disambut tatapan kesal dari Jongin.

" Dan ini dia pemeran laki-lakinya Oh Sehun. Hai kue beras." Ucap Yixing

Pria yang dipanggil kue beras oleh Yixing itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Yixing dan langsung menurunkan tangannya begitu mendapat tatapan dingin dari JunMyeon.

" Lalu kami berempat?." Ucap Jongin

" Ya kalian menyanyi lah, memang kalian mau ngapain lagi? Drama?." Tanya Yixing kesal

.

.

Setelah menunggu matahari terbit dan memgambil _scene,_ kini mereka bersiap untuk pergi lagi mencari sarapan.

" Bagaimana?." Tanya Yixing

" Apanya?." Balas Chanyeol heran

" Perasaan kalian?." Tanya Yixing lagi

" Er mengantuk?." Jawab Tao

" Bukan-bukan maksutku itu apa kalian sudah merasa _project_ kita ini akan meledak?." Ucap Yixing bersemangat

" Kita baru syuting _scene_ satu saja, itupun kami bagai pemain latar jadi kuanggap biasa saja." Ucap Baekhyun

" Hmm, tunggu saja. Aku yakin _project_ kita ini akan sempurna." Ucap Yixing

" Kami mempercayaimu Xing." Ucap Jongin

" Ne." Sambung Chanyeol

.

.

Setelah proses syuting yang melelahkan dan penjagaan yang super ketat dari JunMyeon yang mengawasi dua orang sekaligus kekasih dan sepupunya dari serangan laki-laki 'kerdus' akhirnya syuting itu selesai juga. Tinggal _team_ editing yang memprosesnya. Ke empat personil yang sedang berjibaku di _dorm_ nya itu terlihat saling menunggu kabar menanti proses yang menyita banyak tenaga dan emosi mereka.

Sempat beberapa kali beradu argumen dengan Sehun selaku aktor di MV. Mereka tidak terima jika Sehun lebih tampan dari mereka berempat, mereka takut konsumen pasar akan lebih menyukai Sehun daripada penampilan mereka nantinya. Alasan yang membuat Jongon mendapatkan jitak kan sayang di kepalanya dari manajernya itu. Walau bagaimanapun Sehun bukan penyanyi pasar kalian berdua berbeda. Itulah alasan Yixing menenangkan personil V94.

JunMyeon telah kembali ke dunia keartisannya, beberapa kali meninggalkan Yixing untuk menuju acara-acara di luar Korea. Ia menjadi _brand ambasador_ sebuah merek baju di Jepang dan Malaysia. Walau kini ia tidak banyak mengambil lagi drama untuk memusatkan waktunya dengan Yixing. JunMyeon yang baru saja tiba dari Jepang, merebahkan kepalanya di paha Yixing

" Yixing, aku ada hadiah untukmu." Ucap JunMyeon bangkit memberikan sebuah _box_

" Hadiah? Aku kan tidak ulang tahun." Ucap Yixing

" Sudah buka saja." JunMyeon tidak sabar

Yixing membuka _box_ ringan itu, melihat kedalam isinya.

" Tiket?."

" _Another adventure, another backpacking and another Bali trip mybe?."_

" Bali? JunMyeon…"

" Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?."

" JunMyeon _why yo so sweet!."_

 **TBC**

…

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^** *****

 **1 chapter lagi menuju END**

 **Hai pembaca from korea to ubud**

 **Yang pada es mony sama Luhan hihihi^^ moga ud reda ya emosinya sekarang**

 **Kali ini apa yah nama team nya? Team backpacker mybe? Hahah**

 **Satu chapter lagi yah ok yah ikhlas ya harus ya^^**

 **Mau buat FF SULAY baru lagi soalnya kalian suka YAOI atau GS?**

 **Aku mau buat GS tapi masih takut-takut kalian ga suka haha atau ada yang mau join nulis? PM aku yah^^**

 **Aku suka banget idenya D'excrusius papipachuka dan Pearl Luce mereka jadi bikin cerita SuLay temanya sama tapi ceritanya beda. Wah that's awesome girls! Coba baca deh FF mereka action abis broo!**

 **D'EXCRUSIUS PAPIPACHUKA Luhan sudah kembali ke jalan yang benar dia haha ^^**

 **CHANBAEK0605 jangan non jangan dijambak hihi**

 **ANSON hihihi siip beb^^**

 **TITIE ZHANG jangan bingung nanti aku juga ikutan bingung hihihi**

 **CHENMA mak capslock nya jebol mak hihihi iya jumen memang suka gitu tuh hihihi**

 **YUKILLUA-KIRA kira kira dibali balik lagi ga ya somplak nya iching nanti? Hihihi**

 **YXINGBUNNY jangan2 Luhan tema sukses pelindo sesuai sama lagu nya " pantaang menyeraaah itulah pedomanmuuu." Hihihihi**

 **GUEST samaa aku juga bikin risih ya model begituan hihihi**

 **GUEST nanti dimarah thehun kaka hihihi**

 **JUN hahaha iya kayak anak kecil tingkahnya kadang jadi dewasa aduuh jumeen bikin gemes author aja nulisnya**

 **ANITA858 lulu sudah tobat kaka hihihi**

 **GUEST beneran lembab hihihi kalau di kotaku itu ada yang suka ga nyambung suka dikatai lembab otakny hahaha mungkin cuma di kotaku aja kali yah ^^**

 **SunHan38 Aaaa makasih banget yah udah mau baca n review.. jangan lupa review lagi kaka ^^**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **END**

 **From Korea To Ubud**

 **Sulay Fanfiction Indonesia**

 **Main Cast**

 **Kim JunMyeon**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **and**

 **all exo members**

 **etc**

 **Don't Plagiat**

 **YAOI AREA!**

 **Many typo(s)**

 _Love has no culture, boundaries, race and religion_

 _Lets falling in love in Ubud Bali_

… _.._

 _What's your favorite rythme? Your voice always your voice_

" Hallo Yixing?."

" Yixing kau bisa lihat kami?."

" Yixing kepalamu mana?."

" Yixing adduh kepalaku.."

" Jongin tanganmu ini aduuh.."

" Baekhyun kepalamu menghalangi wajahku."

" Aku bisa lihat kalian semua kalau kalian letakkan handphonemu di meja!."

" Stts.. Yixing marah.."

" Letak ayo letak Tao.."

Sebuah tangan panjang membawa ponsel ke atas meja dan menyandarkannya ke gelas. Terlihat tiga namja tengah duduk di sofa dan seorang namja berlari kebelakang untuk ikut duduk di sofa.

" Yixing kau bisa lihat kami semua kan?." Tanya Baekhyun

" Ne Baekhyun aku bisa melihat kulit mulusmu dari sini." Ucap Yixing tersenyum melihat wajah Baekhyun yang bersemu.

" Yixing bagaimana Bali? Kau dimana sekarang?." Tanya Jongin

" Apakah udara disana bagus?." Tanya Chanyeol

" Aku masih di hotel di daerah Nusa Dua. Kalian harus kesini kalau sudah ada waktu kosong nanti. Udara, ombak, matahari semua yang terbaik disini Chanyeol."

" Wah kau membuatku iri." Ucap Tao

" Apa-apaan oi sunbae kenapa kau tidak pakai baju?!." Teriak Jongin

Dibelakang Yixing terlihat seorang laki-laki baru keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk yang melingkar menutupi bagian pinggul kebawahnya.

" Aaa tidak! Aku melihat Kim JunMyeon telanjang dada!." Teriak Baekhyun histeris

" Yak Baekhyun tutup matamu!." Teriak Chanyeol

" Yixing kau sedang apa?!." Tanya JunMyeon panik menutup badannya dengan tangannya

Yang di tanya hanya tertawa melihat reaksi pasangannya dan sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

" Haha kalian heboh sekali." Ucap Yixing

" Hais." JunMyeon kembali masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" Yixing! Kapan kau pulang?." Tanya Jongin

" Aku baru sampai Jongin, mungkin seminggu aku disini. Bagaimana jadwal kalian?." Tanya Yixing

" _Full!_ Bahkan sampai sebulan ini." Ucap Tao

" Wah bagus aku bahagia mendengarnya. Kalian harus kerja keras. Jangan lupa selalu rendah hati ok." Ucap Yixing

" Ne Eomma." Jawab keempat namja itu kompak

" Haha baiklah. Sudah dulu ya, kami mau pergi keluar." Ucap Yixing

" Betul mau jalan-jalan kan? Bukan ngapa-ngapain kan?." Tanya Jongin kepo

" Yak apa urusanmu! Biarkan Yixing dan Sunbae JunMyeon menikmati hidup mereka." Ucap Tao

" Yak mentang kau akhir-akhir ini keluar dengan si pengusaha Yifan itu." Ucap Jongin

" Apaa? Wah Tao aku bahagia untukmu." Ucap Yixing tulus

Tao tersenyum malu-malu mendengar perkataan Yixing.

" Gomawo Yixing." Ucap Tao

" Ok jaga diri kalian. Baekhyun Chanyeol! Jangan bikin skandal! Jongin jangan lupa cari kekasih hatimu sendiri, jadi kau tidak perlu iri dengan mereka." Ucap Yixing

" Dia naksir Kyungsoo, aku lihat dia mengoleksi foto nya di ponselnya." Ucap Baekhyun

" Ani..Ani.."

" Sudah mengaku saja." Ucap Chanyeol

" Apa Kyungsoo? Aku kenal dia. Mau ku kenalkan kau padanya?." Ucap JunMyeon yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari kamar mandi

" Benarkah?!." Ucap Jongin semangat

" Haha.."

.

.

Yixing menarik napasnya dalam, aroma wangi tetumbuhan yang tidak ia kenalinya memasuki kedalam indera penciumannya. Aroma yang memabukkan. Yixing berpikir mungkin ini adalah wangi rerumputan, dedaunan, akar pohon dan garam. Inilah wangi yang hanya tercium di daerah tropis. Aroma hutan dan aroma laut yang melebur menjadi satu.

JunMyeon menatap kekasih hatinya yang menutup matanya itu di pinggiran pantai. Jika dulu ia hanya berani menatap nya secara sembunyi-bunyi. Kini ingin rasanya ia membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya sadar akan tatapan matanya itu.

 _The way you look_

 _You're lovely with you smile so warm_

 _Touches my foolish heart_

Angin berhembus menerbangkan anak-anak rambut Yixing yang dibiarkannya berwarna gelap seperti warna rambut aslinya. Ia jarang merubah warna rambutnya. Ia lebih suka terlihat bagaimana semestinya dirinya. _Dimple_ manis yang mengiasi pipinya seakan mengajak JunMyeon untuk ikut tersenyum dengan pesona alam yang menerjang mereka berdua.

" Yixing.."

" Ne?."

" Gomawo.."

" Untuk?."

" Terimakasih karna kau ada disini, terimakasih karena kau mencintaiku."

" JunMyeon.. berhenti membuatku diabetes. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu. Kau tahu kan seorang Zhang Yixing mendapatkan Kim JunMyeon. Bahkan dulu kau menyebut namaku seperti nama kuda."

" Hais itu kan dulu. Jangan di ungkit lagi."

" Ne, kau itu dulu suka menyepelekan ku tahu. Tapi dengan begini aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang." Ucap Yixing.

" Ya, aku bangga denganmu."

" Ne, gomawo JunMyeon. Kita ini saling penyemangat hidup. Ku harap kita akan terus bersama hingga nanti."

" Ne, itu juga harapanku."

Kedua namja itu salig tersenyum, mereka tahu untuk kedepannya pasti banyak halangan akan menghadang mereka. Tetapi harapan untuk selalu terus bersama menjadi motivasi mereka untuk melanjutkan hubungan mereka.

 **...**

 _Ada rasa yang tidak terbaca oleh keadaan_

 _Terus berjalan tanpa adanya kewujudan dan keinginan_

 _Ada cinta yang masih tertinggal di Ubud_

 _Menunggu untuk di ulang kembali kemudian melebur menjadi sebuah memori_

Setelah melalui perjalanan dengan cerita yang di suguhi oleh Putu, _tourist guide_ mereka. Kini pemandangan di depan mereka seperti menapaki kilas balik momen terdahulu. Ubud yang mempesona, ubud yang masih ramai tetapi tidak pernah meninggalkan suasana mistisnya. Yixing tersenyum pada JunMyeon yang membalasnya dengan tatapan semangat.

" Kajja."

Kalau saja jarak antara Bali dan Korea itu dekat mungkin Yixing ingin selamanya bolak-balik mengunjungi tempat ini. Menatap tebing yang di sirami ombak putih.

" JunMyeon.."

" Ne.."

" Aku tidak tahu apa kau ingat apa tidak. Tapi kau menepati janjimu."

JunMyeon diam mencoba mengingat apa maksud perkataan Yixing, ia pun tersenyum

" Ne aku ingat, aku pernah berjanji denganmu kan kita akan kembali kesini lagi."

" Ne.. Kau tahu sesungguhnya bukanlah tarian kecak ataupun tebing ini yang membuatku ingin kembali kesini bersamamu."

" Jadi apa?."

" Karena disinilah aku merasakan kau menyadari keberadaanku disampingmu. Mungkin aku terlalu norak JunMyeon, tapi benar itulah yang kurasakan."

" Ne Yixing, apa yang kau rasakan adalah yang terpenting bagiku."

" Kita ke tempat pertunjukan?." JunMyeon memberikan tangannya yang langsung disambut oleh Yixing.

.

.

Pertunjukkan yang sudah dua kali Yixing tonton sebelumnya tetap membuat Yixing kagum dan bahagia. Tidak ada keindahan di dunia ini yang lebih indah dibanding kita mampu menghargai apa yang alam hadiahkan kepada kita. Kembalinya tarian yang menyatu dengan alam. Tidak perlu pemahaman bahasa, yang ada hanyalah ada.

 _You are my object of my affection_

 **END**

 **...**

 ***JANGAN LUPA REVIEW KAKA^^***

 **Maaf ya ga panjang aku sengaja chapter ini kayak bonus aja**

 **Soalnya semua udah selesai di chapter 13 kemarin**

 **Terimakasih buat team BACKPACKER:**

 **Saya sebut dari awal yang review yah ada salah penulisan nama mohon di maafkan**

 **D'eXcrusius Paripacuka, Yxingbunny, Kerdus Susu, YuKillua-Kira, YoorieKun, Cumi-Cumi, Saklawase, Anson, Qwertyxing, Chloe, NieAnXian, Nai, Kimdra, MinieZhang, Nichi, otps-daughter, Encim, Heeriztator, Guest09, Luna,Eunwoo, Chanbaek0605, Fixtal, Yurikula, Chenma, Akuaxing10, Cuma reader, Sam, Anita858, Kim Raein, , Titie Zhang, ParkNada, Jun, SunHan38, Pearl Luce dan para GUEST!**

 **Makasih buat kalian semua yang udah sudi meluangkan waktu dan pemikiran di reviews** _ **from Korea To Ubud !**_

 **Jumpa lagi nanti di FF selanjutnya... stay healty and still falling in love in Ubud...**


End file.
